Révoltante Intrusion
by Chloochette
Summary: Quand une jeune femme déléguée du Pentagone se retrouve à arpenter les plates bandes du SGC et qu'elle devient l'assistante personnelle de l'un de ses piliers, personne ne reste de marbre... pour le meilleur et le pire...
1. Eylin

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 1_**

**Eylin.**

Daniel sentait ses dernières forces le quitter. La fatigue, rien de pire pour un passioné. Que n'aurait il pas donné pour terminer la traduction des derniers chapitres d'Origine avant le levé du soleil. Mais il n'était qu'humain, rien de plus, et son métabolisme criait grâce.

Il ferma le bouquin, résigné, soupirant. Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Une bonne moyenne si on prenait en compte qu'il avait passé la journée précédente à explorer P9X-391, planète ayant été visité ultérieurement par l'équipe SG1. Enfin, quand Daniel disait "ultèrieurement", il pensait à l'année d'absence qu'il avait passée auprès des anciens. Une perte de temps pensa Daniel. Le fait de se rappeler qu'Oma avait effacé sa mémoire lui ramena un goût amer dans la bouche. Une vraie perte de temps. Plus rien ne restait en lui, trop de souvenirs flous, rien de concret. Seule la récente intrusion de Merlin dans son esprit lui donnait un aperçu de ce qu'il avait vécu. Et ça demeurait pourtant insuffisant.

Daniel se frappa le front du plat de la main. Exaspéré. Il ne trouverait jamais un moyen de détruire les Oriis avec aussi peu d'informations. Leur Bible ne l'aidait pas à comprendre le fonctionnement des homologues diaboliques des anciens. Et de ce fait, il n'y avait pas de faiblesse à exploitée. Une perte de temps extraordinaire. Il en devenait irritable. Même Vala l'avait compris, évitant de venir trop souvent l'exaspérer. Un bont point pour son irritabilité, songea Daniel en en prenant conscience.

- Ça suffit, souffla le jeune homme.

- Je pense aussi, répondit une voix depuis l'entrée de son bureau.

Daniel sursauta, troublé, il avait été tellement pris dans ses sinistres pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sur son visiteur, qui se révélait être "une" visiteuse.

La jeune femme devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans. Elle était simple, brune aux cheveux courts, ebouriffés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu céleste, pétillants et profonds. Elle était fine, musclée, et ses fins habits en cuir souple ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Non. Décidement, il ne lui connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

- On se connait ? s'enquit Daniel, sûr de la réponse.

- Non, pas encore, répondit d'une voix veloutée la nouvelle venue.

- "Pas encore" ? releva Daniel, le sourcil relevé, dans une immitation quasi parfaite de son cher ami Teal'c. Nous allons donc nous connaitre ? Je pensais que vous vous étiez simplement égarée. Sinon... que feriez vous devant MON bureau à quatre heures et demi du matin ?

- Je me suis égarée ? proposa la jeune femme.

- C'est à vous de me le dire, rétorqua l'archéologue.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant. Daniel sentant l'irritation grandir en lui, égalée de justesse par son intense curiosité habituelle. Il patienta, espérant que la jeune femme ajoute quelque chose, ce qui ne semblait apparement pas le cas. Il soupira bruyament avant de reprendre en main la situation.

- Qui etes vous et que faites vous ici ?

- Je m'appelle Eylin Vaun, je me suis... égarée.

- Savez vous où vous êtes ? railla Daniel.

- Devant le bureau du Docteur Daniel Jackson, dans le complexe américain SGC, situé sous la Cheyenne Moutain ?

- Je réitère ma question, Qui êtes vous ?

- Eylin Vaun, répéta la femme aux yeux célestes.

- Mais encore ? insista Daniel, excédé.

- Linguiste diplomée, et experte en relations diplomatiques, envoyée par le Pentagone pour assister le responsable en charge du département des relations extra-planétaires du Stargate Command. Cela suffit ou vous désirez aussi que je décline l'identité de mes parents et mon dernier bilan sanguin ?

Daniel resta silencieux. Pétrifié. On venait de lui envoyer une assistante ou il était en train de rêver ? Une ASSISTANTE ? Il s'en sortait très bien tout seul jusqu'alors, depuis 10 ans, il était le quasi responsable de l'organisme des relations extra-planétaires. Il était le conseiller principal. Il rédigeait les discours de bienvenue en 20 langues, il assurait toutes les réunions. Et aujourd'hui, le Pentagone avait le culot de lui envoyer une assistante en langue et diplomatie ? Le Monde marchait à l'envers ? On voulait qu'il prenne sa retraite, pas d'autres réponses à cette arrivée impromptue.

- Je suppose que ça suffit ? ironisa Eylin. Je ne suis pas ici pour empiéter sur vos plates bandes Docteur Jackson. Je suis juste envoyée pour apporter le soutient du Pentagone, sa bénédiction si vous préférez, à votre projet. Je sais que cela fait dix années que le programme existe, et que j'arrive surement très tard. Mais les temps changent, le Président considère que la présence d'un de ses délégués est désormais essentielle et surtout, justifiée. Vous comprenez ?

Le silence lourd de sens qui accompagna ses paroles convaint Daniel de répondre d'une manière plus conciliante. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre une décision directe du premier homme des Etats Unis. Il fallait accepter ou partir. Il acceptait évidemment, la situation interplanétaire était actuellement trop tendue pour se retirer du projet. Puis il fallait laisser une chance aux jeunes recrues du Pentagone. Sam en était la preuve vivante.

- Très bien, répondit Daniel, sans plus s'étendre. Le Général Landry est au courant j'imagine ?

- Oui, je suis ici en toute légalité Docteur Jackson.

- A quatre heures du matin ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Mon départ a été soudain et imprévu, avoua Eylin en souriant. Vous n'etes pas le seul à être perturbé par mon arrivée, je le suis moi même.

- Je ne saisis pas.

- Je travaille au Pentagone depuis un an. Comme conseillère en diplomatie personnelle de l'actuel président, mais je n'ai appris que dans l'avion la mission qui m'attendait. Autant vous dire que je n'ai fait qu'effleurer la surface de ce qu'est le SGC et sa situation.

- Que savez vous exactement ? s'informa Daniel.

- Que l'organisme dans lequel vous travaillez existe depuis treize ans, mais qu'il n'est en activité que depuis dix. Que les équipes qui y évoluent ont chacune une mission définie. Que vous faites parti de SG1, l'équipe principale. Aux côtés du lieutenant colonel Cameron Mitchell, et du Lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter, ainsi qu'aux côtés de deux étrangers venant d'autres mondes, Vala Mal Doran et Teal'c. Tous deux experts en technologie Goa'uld. Goa'uld que vous avez d'ailleurs vaincu et qui ne sont plus une menace. Mais qui n'ont fait que s'effacer au profit d'une puissance encore plus dévastatrice, les Oriis. Des fanatiques religieux capables de tueries sanglantes pour transmettre leur courant de pensée, et qui actuellement projetteraient de détruire notre Monde. Je résume bien la situation actuelle ?

- Très bien, avoua Daniel, aimablement. Vous êtes une excellent élève. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne fait pas de doutes. Etre si jeune et obtenir une telle responsabilité est surement la preuve de vos capacités.

- Je suis loin de posséder le tiers de votre expérience, mais j'apprends vite. Je parle couramment neuf langues, et en comprends le même nombre. Je suis diplomée de la Law School d'Harvard, en négociation et défense des droits de l'homme. Je peux affirmer que je ne suis pas insignifiante, répliqua Eylin, moqueuse. Mais vous ne pouviez pas en attendre moins des attentions présidentielles à votre égard, n'est ce pas ?

Daniel sourit. Elle avait principalement voulu l'impressioner, il en avait conscience, et elle avait même réussi. Mais ce qui l'intéressait c'était la mission eaxcte qui l'avait menée ici.

- Qu'êtes vous censée apporter au programme ?

- Seulement un soutient fidèle et dévoué à son principal agent linguiste et diplomate, répondit Eylin. Je crois qu'il s'agit de vous.

- Et c'est seulement cela ? Pas de mission d'espionnage ou de rapport disciplinaire ? sétonna Daniel.

- Je vous avouerais que cela m'a moi même étonnée, mais il n'a pas été question d'un quelconque "espionnage" des éléments du programme dans mon briefing, je pense que le Président a toute confiance en le Général Landry.

- Bien, c'est parfait. Avez vous des appartements dans la base ? Car, bien que vous parler soit agréable, je suis fatigué, et j'aimerai gagner ma chambre. Toutefois, ce ne serait pas très... diplomate, de vous abandonner _in terra incognita_, plaisanta le jeune archéologue.

- Merci, Docteur Jackson, j'apprécie votre amabilité, mais il est vrai que je ne possède pas encore d'espace personnel délimité. Cette nuit je me contenterai d'errer en "Terra Incognita", comme vous dîtes.

- Mm.. Non, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de ma part de vous laisser errer dans la base, cette nuit je vous offre l'asile de mes appartements, je prendrai le canapé. Suivez moi.

Daniel passa devant Eylin, verrouillant l'accès à son bureau d'un coup de carte professionel. Il fit un signe amical de la tête pour convier la brunette à le suivre. Il était hors de question que cette nouvelle venue déambule toute la nuit dans les locaux du SGC. Le Général Landry n'apprécierait pas. Il lui faudrait juste expliquer à Mitchell ce qu'une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans faisait de nuit dans ses appartements. Les rumeurs au SGC fusaient de manière alarmante. Tant pis, il la réveillerait avant que le personnel soit debout. C'est à dire dans une heure et demi, remarqua Daniel.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, finit par déclarer Eylin. J'ai conscience que la raison pour laquelle vous m'invitez aimablement dans vos appartements soit de m'empécher de déambuler dans le SGC, mais, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je patienterai où vous me direz d'attendre, et ce, qu'importe l'endroit. Vous n'etes vraiment pas obligé de faire cela.

- Certes, mais maintenant c'est à ma galanterie que vous vous adressez. Vous ne dormirez pas dehors, répondit Daniel avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Ça ne posera pas de problème ? s'inquiéta Eylin.

- Aucun, je vous réveillerai tôt, pour éviter les rumeurs dès votre premier jour ici, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude. Et puis, peut être n'aurez vous même pas le temps de dormir, il est presque cinq heures.

Eylin répondit à l'invitation de Daniel avec une profonde gratitude, ses yeux célestes brillaient de reconnaissance. Daniel pensa immédiatement que la jeune fille ne représentait pas de danger. Elle était polie, aimable, bien que propriétaire d'un sens de la répartie bien trempé. Elle était mignonne, du haut de ses vingt cinq ans. Il ouvrit ses appartements et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il gagna son lit et le lui indiqua, se saisissant pour sa part d'un des deux oreillers avant de gagner le canapé. Eylin ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Vous plaisantez Docteur ?

- Appelez moi Daniel s'il vous plait. Et non, pourquoi plaisanterais-je ?

- Nous sommes dans VOS appartements, JE vais dormir sur le canapé.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Daniel, ironique. La preuve ? Le canapé est désormais occupé. Installez vous et arrêtez de râler. Ça vous fait perdre de précieuses minutes d'un déjà court sommeil. Et le sommeil vous semblera un cadeau lorsque vous commencerez à travailler avec nous. Dormez.

Eylin sourit. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un tel accueil, le Docteur Jackson était d'une amabilité et d'une politesse sans faille, malgré l'irritation qui l'avait saisie au début de leur rencontre. La jeune femme s'installa sur le lit, sans défaire les couvertures, ou les draps, et s'endormit aussitôt en chien de fusil. Daniel la rejoignit assez rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, loin d'être mécontent du répit qui l'attendait pour la prochaine heure.

_A suivre..._


	2. SGC et SG1

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**SG1**_

Le réveil de Daniel tira une magnifique grimace à ce dernier. Une véritable torture psychologique. Alarme criarde, annonce de la fin d'un monde merveilleux - dans son cas une gigantesque bibliothèque, pleine de livres anciens et précieux - pour le retour dans la triste réalité. L'archéologue se leva, les reins en compote. Il ne dormirait plus jamais sur le canapé. Trop douloureux. Son regard se porta sur son lit, Eylin était toujours là, son froncement de sourcils annonçant que l'alarme lui avait fait de l'effet à elle aussi. Elle cligna des yeux, se redressant, inquiète et sans repaires.

- Bonjour, Eylin, déclara Daniel avec enthousiasme, soucieux de la mettre à l'aise. Prête pour votre premier briefing avec le Général Landry ?

- Bonjour Docteur Jacks... Daniel, répondit Eylin un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis je utiliser votre salle de bains avant de me présenter à votre général, ou ce serait abuser de votre aimable hospitalité ?

- Mais avec plaisir, ce sont des douches communes, annonça Daniel, moqueur. Elles sont au fond du couloir, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à trouver. Au fait, où sont vos affaires personnelles ?

- Surement en chemin pour me rejoindre, répondit Eylin, naturelle. Je vais me rafraichir. Et... sans vous commander. Ne partez pas sans moi. Je ne pense pas me retrouver seule dans un tel labyrinthe.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais moi aussi prendre une douche, puis je vous récupérerai. Le Général Landry arrivera vers neuf heures aujourd'hui, pour son premier briefing, en attendant nous irons déjeuner. Le programme vous semble correct ? questionna Daniel.

- Il est parfait.

Eylin descendit du lit, un sourire adorable collé aux lèvres, prête à gagner les douches, Daniel lui ouvrit la porte, prêt à relancer la conversation sur le programme quand une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille l'interrompit.

- JACKSON ?

Eylin sursauta, terrifiée par cette injonction violente. Daniel soupira, déjà exaspéré. Il aurait dû se rappeler que dans la base, il n'était pas le premier à se lever pour faire un footing dans les couloirs. Mitchell était le Dieu des activités sportives inintéressantes de 6h du matin.

- Mitchell, répondit Daniel.

- Qui est ce ? s'informa le Colonel en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Eylin. Celle ci se rembrunit.

- Elle s'appelle Eylin Vaun, elle nous arrive du Pentagone. Et je vous serai gré de baisser votre doigt, question de politesse, vous comprendrez, j'en suis persuadé, grinça Daniel.

- Bien. Enchanté Miss Vaun. Je suis Cameron Mitchell, commandant de SG1. Jackson ! Qu'est ce que vous faites debout à 6h du matin ? Vous êtes tombé du lit ce matin ? Vous avez dormi ? Vous faites visiter ?

Daniel retint un éclat de rire en voyant la tension qui jusqu'alors maintenait droite la jeune femme se relâcher, remarquant que l'injonction précédente du Colonel ne concernait pas le fait qu'elle venait de passer la nuit dans les appartements de l'archéologue.

- En réalité, je fais visiter la base à notre envoyée du Pentagone. Je l'amène rencontrer les douches si cela ne vous dérange pas, Colonel.

- Faites Jackson, ne nous la perdez pas.

Cameron Mitchell abandonna les deux autres pour reprendre sa course en petites foulées. Eylin respira profondément, regardant partir d'un oeil soucieux le jeune homme. Daniel lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Décidement, elle lui était sympathique.

- En route pour les douches, Miss.

- Je vous suis, répondit elle d'une voix sourde.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mitchell, il est un peu bourru, mais c'est un des rares militaires respectueux des civils comme nous dans cette base.

- Oh ?

- Oui, vaincre des ennemis pour sauver la Terre n'a pas balayé tous les préjugés. Enfin, peut etre que les habitants du SGC ne me considèrent plus trop comme un civil maintenant... donc j'ai gagné leur respect. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. SG11 en est la preuve. C'est une équipe de civils, ils sont très mal vu.

- Que font ils ?

- Des fouilles archéo. Ce sont de chouettes gars.

- Vous semblez apprécier tout le monde ici Daniel. C'est intriguant, mais touchant, avoua Eylin d'un sourire.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas les apprécier en réalité, ils me témoignent tous un respect qui est assez invraisemblable, quand on sait à quel point j'ai pu etre décrié par le passé. Mais plus que ça, c'est la vie ici que j'apprécie, avec chacun des habitants de cette base, civil ou militaire.

- Vous etes aussi étonnant. Et vous parlez beaucoup plus lorsque vous etes reposé, remarqua la jeune femme d'un nouveau sourire.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un reproche, plaisanta Daniel, répondant à son sourire. Je me sentirai bête.

- Non, ce n'est pas un reproche. Pour etre franche, je vous avais répertorié dans la catégorie des hommes mignons mais irritables hier soir, enfin, avant que vous ne m'offriez l'asile, bien entendu. J'ai changé d'avis. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très agréable. Quand est ce que nous arrivons aux douches ?

- Nous y sommes, je vous retrouve après.

Daniel laissa la jeune femme à l'entrée des douches féminines, et traversa le couloir jusqu'à celle des hommes. Il se permit de sourire innocemment. Il était donc un homme agréable, et mignon. Comme quoi, malgré ce qu'il avait pu croire, certaines femmes lui trouvaient encore un certain charme, ce n'était pas désagréable à entendre. Et puis, annoncé ainsi, de la bouche d'Eylin, ça ne l'était pas moins. Il devait s'avouer que la jeune femme était charmante, d'une beauté enfantine. Un sourire mutin, des lèvres rosées et des dents droites et blanches. Un regard étonnant, qui reflétait l'intégralité de ses sentiments. Une voix douce, un corps fascinant. Oui. Définitivement, apprendre qu'une telle femme vous trouve mignon, ça enorgueillit votre ego.

Daniel glissa sous la douche, l'eau tiède coulant sur lui, calmant ses reins meurtris. Qu'allait il se passer pour Eylin aujourd'hui, serait elle affectée à une équipe SG, ou resterait elle avec lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Finalement, il n'était pas contre une aide en traduction. Vu la rapidité à laquelle il évoluait en ce moment, il aurait besoin de l'assistance de quelqu'un. La menace Orii devait impérativement trouver une solution. Ce n'était pas vivable.

- Je vous ai manqué ? plaisanta Eylin en sortant des douches des femmes. Vous avez fait vite, je vous imaginais plus long sous la douche. Encore une fausse impression. Vous etes surprenant.

- J'aime passer du temps sous la douche, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser patienter trop longtemps, finalement, vous avez raison.

- Oh, je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, ma super sensibilité ne me fait pas complétement défaut alors, répliqua Eylin, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Où va t-on maintenant ?

- Le Self ? Un petit café avec un croissant avant de rejoindre Landry ?

- Je ne dis pas non pour le café.

- Allons y !

Daniel entraina sa jeune amie dans le dédale des couloirs du SGC, lui indiquant les différentes pièces qui seraient bientôt familières à Eylin. Mais qui pour l'instant étaient mystérieuses. Il lui montra le Labo du Colonel Carter, la salle de Gym où Mitchell et Teal'c passaient leurs après midi, la salle de "jeux", où Vala regardait généralement la télé lorsqu'elle n'ennuyait pas Daniel.

- Qui est cette Vala ? Elle provoque une exaspération perceptible en vous.

- Encore une fois, bravo à votre sens de la déduction. Vala est une femme d'une autre planète. C'était l'hôte d'un Goa'uld par le passé, elle a été libérée par les Tok'ras. C'est quelqu'un qui a fini par faire ses preuves dans notre établissement, professionnelement parlant bien sur... Personnelement. Pour ma part, c'est plus difficile. Elle ne me donne que peu de moments de répit.

- Elle doit etre intéressante, répondit calmement Eylin.

- Elle l'est... mais ne lui dites JAMAIS que j'ai approuvé.

Daniel sourit, décidemment, elle était sympathique. Vivement que l'équipe la rencontre, qu'il puisse lui ouvrir de nouveaux horisons dans la base. Ils entrèrent au Self alors que Daniel était plongé dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un appela l'archéologue du bout de la salle. Faisant naitre un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. La rencontre était imminente.

Eylin et lui prirent un café puis rejoignirent la table où les Colonels Mitchell et Carter étaient installés, accompagnés de Teal'c et Vala en grande discussion. Et si Mitchell ne sembla pas de préoccupé de la présence de Eylin, les autres observèrent la jeune femme avec étonnement.

- Eylin, je vous présente Cameron Mitchell, que vous avez rencontré ce matin, le Colonel Samantha Carter, notre spécialiste en astrophysique dans un même temps. Teal'c notre jaffa personnel, et Vala Mal Doran, dont nous avons parlé.

Eylin serra consciencieusement la main de chacun des élèments présents autour de la table, remarquant le regard suspicieux que Vala porta sur elle. Sam lui adressa un sourire aimable, Teal'c resta stoique. Cameron lui demanda immédiatement comment elle trouvait la base.

- C'est fascinant, avoua t-elle. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un tel monde puisse se profiler sous Terre. C'est vraiment fascinant.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu les autres Mondes, annonça Cameron.

- J'imagine que la... Galaxie, réserve de bien grandes surprises, rétorqua t-elle.

- Oh que oui, des merveilles inimaginables.

- Et des Monstres Sanguinaires, répliqua vertement Vala.

- J'aimerai dire qu'elle exagère, mais vous savez déjà pour l'existence des Orii, alors mentir ne sert à rien, autant que le Mythe ne se contruise pas, la réconforta Daniel.

Eylin avala son café, écoutant calmement tout ce que les membres de SG1 racontaient. Elle adorait les entendre parler de mondes inconnus, de créatures étranges. Les Asgards, les Nox. Elle se régalerait au SGC, tout cela était passionant. Tout autant que les membres de cette équipe hétéroclyte. Cameron Mitchell était en effet un peu bourru, mais gentil et drôle, cherchant incessament à la faire se sentir bien. Samantha Carter était mignonne, d'une douceur et d'une intelligente inimaginable. Elle parlait avec passion, et était écoutée comme personne. Teal'c était inquiétant, mais il dégageait une aura de gentillesse assez rassurante. Vala était suspicieuse, Eylin considéra que c'était surement dû à sa présence, où à sa proximité avec Daniel... Daniel. Voilà un homme qu'elle aurait voulu rencontrer plus tôt. Même si vingt cinq ans ce n'était pas tard. Mais elle avait tellement de choses à apprendre de cet homme. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé chez un homme. La douceur, la compréhension, la fragilité, l'innocence, la foi, la sagesse, l'intelligence, la bonté... Il était particulier. Attentif à ses réactions. Prévenant. Un garçon parfait. Ce qui expliquait sans doute les oeillades que Vala lui envoyait fréquemment...

Enfin pour le moment, ce qui importait été ces gens, et sa future entrevue avec le Général Landry. Il était temps de savoir ce qu'allait être son rôle au sein du SGC.

_à Suivre..._


	3. Malaise au SGC

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre 3**

**Malaise au SGC**

- Bien, il est donc décidé que le Docteur Vaun serait désormais votre assistante Docteur Jackson. Cela vous convient il ?

Daniel acquiesça, visiblement heureux du dénouement des deux heures de briefing. Toute l'équipe de SG1 s'était réunie autour du Général Landry et de Eylin pour déterminer ce à quoi elle servirait. Evidement, son rôle avait été annoncé par le Président quelques jours plus tôt au Général, mais il lui avait laissé un droit de véto.

Toute l'équipe semblait ravie, de savoir que désormais Daniel ne serait plus seul pour porter sur ses épaules le poids des relations extraplanétaires, ou les traductions. Ainsi que de découvrir en une si charmante jeune femme une alliée intelligente et influente au sein du Pentagone. De SG1, seule Vala bouda durant le briefing. Apparement imperméable à l'ambiance joviale qui grandissait autour de la jeune femme. Quelque chose clochait chez Eylin, et lorsque Vala en fit part à Sam, la jeune femme eut un sourire compréhensif avant de lui dire avec un tact non dissimulé :

- Vala, je sais que vous appréciez Daniel plus que nécessaire, et que la présence d'une "rivale" puisse vous être désagréable. Mais avouez que cette jeune femme est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment, que ce soit interplanétaire ou extraplanétaire.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sam ! répliqua Vala rougissante.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sam en laissant entendre toute sa compassion.

Daniel de son coté avait déjà reprit place près de Eylin, discutant principalement de la situation des Orii dans la galaxie. La jeune femme l'écoutait avec passion, buvant ses paroles, posant une centaine de questions sur la culture Orii, sur les enjeux planétaires, sur la force armée. Elle exigea de pouvoir lire la traduction du livre des Origines, ainsi que l'Original.

- C'est écrit dans une sorte de dérivé Celtique, je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à le traduire, avoua Daniel.

- Je suppose que vous dîtes vrai, mais j'aimerai essayer, et puis, ne suis je pas ici pour apprendre tout de vous ? s'informa Eylin, un sourire ambigu sur les lèvres.

Daniel sourit, surpris de cette façon de présenter les choses. Il lui confirma qu'il ferait tout son possible pour lui permettre d'accroitre ses connaissances. Espérant l'emmener à ses côtés dans une mission extra planétaire. Landry grimaça en l'entendant promettre de telles choses.

- Mon général, il n'arrivera rien si nous retournons sur P9X ? C'est une cité qui semble avoir servie de laboratoire aux anciens, et nous avons déjà déterminé que le niveau de menace en cet endroit est nul.

- Vous avez raison Docteur Jackson, toutefois, je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour permettre un tel voyage.

- Je pense que le Général Landry a raison, affirma Eylin. Je ne me sens pas encore apte à affronter la... Galaxie. Je suis bien pour l'instant dans cette base intermédiaire.

- Bien, conclut Daniel, compréhensif. Désirez vous que je vous montre vos quartiers ? Avant de nous lancer dans la traduction des derniers chapitres d'Origine ?

- Avec plaisir, si le Général nous le permet.

- Allez y jeunes gens. Ne vous perdez pas.

Eylin se leva accompagnait de Daniel. Ce dernier ne remarquant pas le regard que Vala portait sur sa jeune amie. Regard que Teal'c ne manqua pas, ce qui lui tira presque un sourire bienveillant.

Une fois dans les couloirs menant aux appartements, la conversation entre l'archéologue et son assistante repris de plus belle.

- Vous etes au Pentagone depuis quand ?

- Depuis cinq ans, je suis devenue la conseillère du Président en personneil y a un an et demi. Je sais que sa confiance en moi était peut être un peu rapide, mais je lui serais toujours reconnaissante de cela.

- Je comprends, je sais que de mon côté, la reconnaissance que vous nourissez à l'égard du Président est la même que celle que je nourris pour le Général O'neill.

- Jack O'neill ? s'informa Eylin.

- Oui. Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, il venait de temps en temps dans le bureau ovale. Un homme très intéressant, un peu grinçant, mais pas des plus désagréable.

- C'est souvent ce que l'on dit de Jack.

- En quoi est il quelqu'un qui s'attire tant que ça votre reconnaissance ?

- Il m'a permis de rejoindre SG1, de rester sur Abydoss aux côtés de Sh..., de mon ex femme. Il s'est souvent moqué de moi, mais il me faisait confiance. Depuis qu'il a quitté le SGC c'est assez différent. Même si ma réputation m'évite de tout devoir reconstruire depuis son départ...

- Vous avez passé un an loin de la Terre ? s'étonna Eylin.

- Oui, sur Abydoss. Mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire, l'expédition atlantis est dans la Galaxie de Pégase depuis presque cinq ans maintenant.

- Je trouve ça fascinant. Pourquoi être parti d'Abydoss ?

Daniel serra les dents. Il était tellement naturel de parler avec cette femme, elle posait des questions sans arrieres pensées, seulement par curiosité, et ne savait rien du passé du SGC. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Ma femme a été infectée par un parasyte Goa'uld. J'ai quitté Abydoss pour la sauver.

- Oh..., je suis désolée d'avoir tant insisté.

- Non ce n'est pas grave, répondit calmement l'archéologue. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et puis c'était il y a dix ans maintenant.

- Vous... vous ne l'avez pas sauvée, remarqua Eylin d'une voix sourde.

- Les Goa'uld sont une espèce cruelle, qui ne lache pas facilement ses hôtes humains... Amaunet faisait parti des pires j'imagine.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de raison. Voilà vos appartements Miss.

Eylin lui fit un sourire tendre. Daniel y répondit sans convictions, lui ouvrant la porte de ses nouveaux quartiers. Il la suivit à l'intérieur. Eylin semblait émerveillée. Malgré l'aspect simpliste de la chambre, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'endroit transpirait de l'odeur d'une nouvelle vie. Débarquer au sein du SGC, apprendre les plus grands secrets défenses de la nation américaine. Tant de choses pour une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans. Eylin se retourna vers Daniel, un sourire aux lèvres. Pétillante.

- C'est parfait, et vous n'aurez plus à dormir sur le canapé. Même si votre présence me manquera surement.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Je ne connais rien au SGC, savoir que quelqu'un dormait près de moi me rassurait énormément, avoua Eylin.

- Si vous faites bien votre travail, il se peut que vous dormiez peu. Vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte que vous etes seule quand vous gagnerez votre chambre comme un automate. Je vous l'assure.

Eylin éclata d'un rire cristalin. Daniel lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, avant de la laisser organiser ses affaires qui ne tarderaient pas à lui être remises. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, l'esprit occupé par la rapide confiance qu'il avait développé à l'égard d'Eylin. Une confiance un peu trop rapide peut etre. Il ne parlait jamais de Sha're, de ses doutes, de ses craintes. Il fallait qu'il reste digne. Digne de sa femme... Sa femme. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il plus pensé à elle en ces termes ? Sha're avait disparut depuis plus de cinq ans. Non, depuis dix ans elle n'était plus Sha're. Il avait souffert dix années pour un amour fusionnel qui n'en avait duré qu'un. Certes, elle avait été la femme de sa vie, la merveille qui avait illuminée sa vie. Mais elle n'était plus là. Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, son esprit avait déjà commençait. Depuis sa première ascension, il avait cessé de penser à Sha're comme étant sa femme. Sha're était Sha're. La blessure de sa perte se refermait lentement, mais surement. Il ne l'oublierait pas, mais il fallait passer outre désormais.

C'est sur ses pensées qu'il entra dans son bureau, sans remarquer Vala, cette derniere assise sur la table de son ordinateur, le regardant d'un air neutre. Inhabituel. Il sursauta en l'entendant prendre la parole.

- Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Qui donc ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Eylin Vaun.

- Oh. Et bien... que voulez vous que je vous dise Vala ?

- Que vous non plus ! répondit Vala avec véhémence.

- Sauf que ce ne serait pas... honnête ?

- Mais enfin, regardez ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Cette femme est trop parfaite pour ne pas etre là par hasard, c'est évident. Même si elle manque cruellement de sex appeal.

Daniel fronça les sourcils de consternation. Dire qu'il allait justement décidé d'accorder plus de crédit à ce que pourrait dire Vala, histoire de la stabiliser au niveau personnel. La remarque l'en empéchait.

- Ecoutez Vala...

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter Daniel ! Je vois bien ce qui se passe, elle charme son assemblée. Même Musclors ne s'est pas méfiée d'elle ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

- Teal'c ne se méfie pas de tout le monde, il est réservé, voilà tout !

- Daniel ! Vous lui faites tous aveuglément confiance, elle arrive et vous lui donnez accès aux rapports de SG1 et SG11, vous lui donnez une carte magnétique qui ouvre toutes les portes de la base. Bientot vous lui donnerez un code d'accès extraplanétaire.

- C'est fort probable, avoua Daniel. Mais quand bien même cela vous gêne, Eylin est quelqu'un de bien, et de sur. Elle vient du Pentagone, elle est clean. Recommandée par le Général Hammond, le Major Davis et le PRESIDENT ! On ne peut QUE lui faire confiance.

- C'est absurde ! Elle vient du Pentagone ! Elle est extérieure au SGC, elle débarque comme un cheveu sur la soupe, elle est...

- ... Visiblement plus facilement acceptée au sein de la base que vous ne le serez jamais, trancha Daniel.

Vala se tut, glacée par les paroles de l'archéologue. Daniel remarqua trop tard qu'il avait réellement dépassé les bornes en lui crachant de telles choses. Vala faisait énormément d'efforts. Il venait d'etre complétement injuste envers elle. Lui annonçant en une phrase que la confiance ne lui serait jamais acquise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser.

- Non Daniel, le coupa Vala. Je comprends.

- Vala...

- Je comprends, je vous dis ! Sachez tout de même que quelque chose me déplait chez cette femme. Même si vous n'accordez pas de crédit à ce que je viens de vous dire. Gradez le à l'esprit. Je vous laisse travailler.

- Vala... attendez...

La jeune femme sortit sans attendre du bureau. Sans un regard en arrière, ce qui serra le coeur de Daniel. Il venait d'etre particulièrement odieux avec Vala. Il ne l'avouerait surement jamais, mais il n'avait pas voulu dire de choses aussi dures. Il ne les pensait pas. Vala avait à maintes reprises prouvé sa valeur au programme. Elle méritait son respect. Respect qu'il venait de lui annoncer comme étant inexistant.

- Merde..., souffla Daniel.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Daniel tenta à plusieurs reprises de faire parvenir ses excuses à Vala, mais celles ci n'arrivèrent jamais à destination. Pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire du SGC, ce n'était plus Vala qui courait après Daniel, mais bien l'inverse. Dès qu'il la croisait au détour d'un couloir, il tentait de lui expliquer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû parler de la sorte, qu'il fallait qu'elle lui pardonne s'il l'avait blessée. Durant les missions, l'ambiance restait neutre entre Vala et le reste de l'équipe, mais elle était chaotique entre les deux. Sam tenta à plusieurs reprises de faire entendre raison à Vala, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de compliquer les relations entre les deux femmes. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait comprendre que le problème n'était plus tant les paroles de Daniel, mais ses actes. L'archéologue avait beau faire des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner, il ne prétait toujours pas attention aux dires de Vala. Et la blessure morale de la jeune femme grandissait à chaque instant où elle les voyait ensemble. Eylin et Daniel. Les rumeurs à la base grandissaient au même rythme que la Blessure de Vala. Incessantes, blessantes, venimeuses.

- Daniel, penses tu que je puisse participer à une des missions maintenant ? Je veux dire, je suis ici depuis plus d'un mois, je connais désormais l'intégralité de la situation de la Terre dans l'Univers, je sais ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire... j'aimerai voir un autre monde. Un de ceux dont tu parles souvent...

- Je sais Eylin. Tu me le répètes au moins deux à trois fois par semaine. Je pense que bientôt ton désir deviendra réalité, répondit Daniel sans pour autant lever les yeux d'Origine.

Eylin se leva de sa chaise attitrée pour venir s'asseoir sur le bureau de Daniel. L'archéologue leva les yeux, habitué à ce que la jeune femme vienne s'asseoir à côtés de lui lorsqu'elle cherchait son attention, ou simplement lorsqu'elle souhaitait le regarder travailler... ou du moins "essayer" de travailler à la traduction des derniers chapitres. Projet peut etre plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginer.

- Tu es toujours sur la même page depuis quatre jours Daniel, remarqua Eylin, en ebouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Quatre jours ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Quatre jours, en comptant les nuits, tu dors peut être... deux heures par nuit. Tu ne serviras à rien sur le terrain si tu tombe de fatigue, tu en as conscience évidemment ?

- Bien sûr..., souffla Daniel en baissant les yeux.

Eylin glissa du bureau pour se placer entre les jambes de Daniel, rempart conséquent entre le jeune homme et le livre des Origines. Daniel leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Que fais tu exactement ? s'informa t-il d'une voix faible. Je dois finir cette traduction...

- Tu dois dormir aussi. Te reposer. Prendre soin de toi.

- Ce n'est pas ma priorité, répliqua Daniel en tentant de repousser la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas ce genre de choix...

Eylin attrapa les accoudoirs de la chaises de l'archéologue, et se pencha vers lui, ne lachant toujours pas son regard. Elle passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Daniel, il ferma les yeux. Un petit rire cristallin les lui fit rouvrir. Elle riait.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta t-il.

- Tu tombes de fatigue Daniel, une simple caresse relaxante et tu t'endors... Prends un jour de congés, tu seras bien plus performant avec une nuit de sommeil derrière toi.

L'archéologue lui sourit. En un mois ils avaient bien évolué ensemble, et même si elle ne parvenait pas encore à traduire un texte des Oriis seule, elle parvenait à comprendre l'idée principale d'un de leur texte. Professionnellement, elle s'était révélée parfaite. Attentive, appliquée, patiente. Au point de vue personnel, elle avait été d'un secours sans limite. Lui remontant le moral, le poussant au bout de ses idées, même si celles si se révélaient fausses par la suite. Elle l'avait trainé de force au Self pour qu'il prenne un repas consistant, lui avait massé les épaules lorsqu'elle le sentait tendu. Elle avait été parfaite en tous points de vue.

Et maintenant, elle le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux. Tentant de le convaincre de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait raison, il était fatigué, plus que de coutume. La caféine ne faisait plus aucun effet.

- Tu as sans doute raison... encore, avoua t-il, contraint.

- J'ai toujours raison, répliqua t-elle faussement détachée.

- Pas toujours...

Eylin leva un sourcil suspicieux. En quoi était elle dans le tort ?

- Comment cela ? demanda t-elle d'une voix veloutée.

- Tu prends soin de moi c'est vrai mais...

- Mais ?

- Tu pourrais... faire... tellement plus...

En disant ces quelques mots, Daniel s'était peu à peu redressé, s'approchant de la jeune femme qui, elle, ne bougeait pas, figée, face à lui. Elle était sublime, aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils tombaient sur ses épaules en mèches brillantes et douces. Elle était maquillée, des yeux de biches, sublimes. Et elle ne le lachait pas du regard. Sa bouche rosée le provocant intentionellement.

Daniel leva ses mains des accoudoirs de son siège pour les faire glisser le long des bras de Eylin, la faisant frémir au moindre contact. Ses mains atteignirent le cou de la jeune femme, jouant avec ses cheveux, ne lachant pas son regard. Perdus l'un dans l'autre. Il lui caressa la joue, trop concentré pour s'apercevoir qu'à l'entrée du bureau, Vala avait fini par décider de faire le premier pas de leurs réconciliations. Spectatrice affligée d'un moment trop intime.

L'archéologue posa sa main dans le creu du cou de sa jeune assistante et l'attira vers lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Les yeux de chacun d'eux se fermèrent. Daniel ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé de la sorte. Un baiser hypthétique, une question et une réponse. Eylin répondit au baiser en laissant courir sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune archéologue. Passant ses jambes sur celles de Daniel. Se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, les mains de la jeune femme vinrent se nicher sur les joues de leur nouvel amant, donnant plus de force au baiser. Les mains de Daniel quittèrent leurs postes pour glisser dans le dos de Eylin, amoureusement, elles commencèrent à tracer d'inexistante circonvolutions du bout de leurs doigts, s'aventurant toujours plus bas.

Un toussotement loin d'être discret fit sursauter Eylin qui se redressa et s'écarta de Daniel.

- Désolée de vous déranger, ironisa Vala.

- Vala ? s'étonna Daniel, un sentiment de malaise se nichant dans son ventre. Que... Qu'est ce que...

- ... Je fais ici ? proposa Vala. Je venais vous dire que... non, finalement, je ne vais rien vous dire. Bonne journée. Daniel, Eylin.

Elle se retira du bureau, laissant les deux occupants choqués, frustrés et mal à l'aise.

Daniel se redressa, inquiet. Qu'allait il dire maintenant, que fallait il dire à une femme que l'on venait d'embrasser passionément ? Eylin quant à elle fixait le sol, lui découvrant un intérêt auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Elle entendit Daniel toussoter légèrement. Ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

- Je..., commença Daniel. Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Eylin leva un sourcil ironique, reprenant sa contemplation du sol.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que j'aille me coucher comme tu me l'avais soigneusement recommandé, conclut il.

Il prenait la porte lorsque Eylin l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras.

- Daniel..., je... je suis désolée...

- De quoi ? s'étonna Daniel, sachant pertinement que ce n'était pas la phrase à dire, qu'il allait provoquer un nouveau malaise.

- De... de ça...

- Oh...

Il la regarda un instant. Et pris la direction de ses quartiers, soucieux d'éviter la tension qui montait dans le bureau, pressait de retrouver le calme de ses appartements, la douceur de son lit et la plénitude du sommeil. Au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un le héla.

- Daniel ?

- Vala..., remarqua t-il.

- Je vous ai... interrompu ? Vous m'en voyez navrée, déclara t-elle en donnant plus l'air d'etre satisfaite qu'autre chose.

Daniel grimaça.

- Interrompu... oui, ce serait le mot.

Un silence pesant s'installa, que Daniel rompit.

- Vous veniez me voir pour quelque chose de spécifique Vala ?

- Je venais vous annoncer que je..., non. Je passais par hasard.

Daniel leva un sourcil suspicieux. Mensonge éhonté il le savait. Il pouvait peut etre profiter de l'instant pour lui annoncer à quel point il était navré ? Malgré le fait que pour le moment, il était plutot très mal dans sa propre peau. Autant faire les choses difficiles lorsqu'on en a l'occasion se rappela t-il avec sagesse.

- Je suis navré Vala. Je ne pensais pas un seul des mots que j'ai prononcé la dernière fois. Je sais que j'ai pu etre un parfait imbécile, injuste et cruel, et je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous comprendrez que les mots sont sortis trop vite parce que j'étais dans un état de fatigue et d'énervement extrème.

- Je sais. Seulement, vos excuses pour cela avaient déjà été acceptées.

- Comment ça "pour cela" ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Vous comprendrez quand vous verrez je suppose...

- DE quoi parlez vous Vala ?

Vala s'approcha de Daniel, qui se recula par réflexe. Que voulait elle ? Depuis un mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de reprendre le jeu qu'elle avait toujours joué ? Vala attrapa les bras de Daniel alors qu'il se retrouver acculé au mur, le coupant dans ses élucubrations. Elle le regardait gravement. Il s'en inquiéta par la suite.

- Eylin Vaun est apparue au Pentagone quand ?

- Elle... il y a un an et demi.

- Quand avons nous découvert la menace Orii ?

- Il y a deux ans.

- Quelles langues parlent elles ?

- L'anglais, le Russe, le Français, l'Espagnole, le Japonais, le Suédois, le Finlandais, le Chinois, le Grec...

- Quelles langues comprend elle ?

- Principalement les langues mortes, le celte, le latin, le grec, les bases de l'égyptien ancien, elle maitrise les alphabets cunéiformes...

- Elle a quel âge ?

- Vingt cinq ans ! Ou voulez vous en venir Vala bon sang ?

- Ecoutez ma théorie, et je vous laisse tranquille. Eylin Vaun a vingt cinq ans, elle a l'équivalent en étude de votre cursus à vous. Elle s'est adaptée au fonctionnement du SGC avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle comprend le fonctionnement des Oriis, elle a aidé Sam à réparer de nombreux artéfacts, de manière subtile, vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, mais je suis une ancienne voleuse, la fluidité et la subtilité sont des maitres mots. Elle dors autant que vous, c'est à dire peu, et ne montre jamais aucune trace de fatigue. Elle garde un physique parfait, et un mental de fer... Vous a t-elle demandé un code pour l'Iris ? Vous a t-elle demandé de l'emmener sur une autre planète ? Particulièrement celle qui touche aux anciens ? N'avez vous pas remarquer qu'elle n'a pas d'odeur ?

- MAIS DE QUOI PARLEZ VOUS VALA ? s'exclama Daniel en la repoussant.

- Vous etes un idiot Daniel, mais pas seulement vous... Les Tauris sont idiots. Vous croyez tout le monde vos alliés parce qu'ils viennent de votre planète. Elle n'est pas humaine, elle n'existe pas dans l'Etat civil. Je ne vous laisserez pas vous compromettre... même si ça semble tard maintenant.

- QUOI ?

- Elle a le profil d'une espionne.

- Vous délirez Vala !

Il ne put rien dire de plus, elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Il avait eu tort, elle n'était pas jalouse de Eylin. Son problème était plus profond, sa méfiance avait viré à la paranoïa. Daniel glissa contre le mur de son couloir, se frictionnant les tempes de ses poings. Passablement erinté. Il lui fallait gagner son lit. Au plus vite.

_A suivre..._


	4. Un pas en avant

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre 4**

**Un pas en avant.**

Daniel venait tout juste de se glissait dans ses draps lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il grogna, assez imperméable à l'idée de devoir se lever pour ouvrir à l'intrus qui osait le déranger si tard. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune raison de se lever. La journée avait été difficile, entre l'altercation avec Vala et l'étrange relation qui était en train de naitre entre Eylin et lui. Il avait besoind de sommeil. Pourtant, l'intrus frappa à nouveau. Daniel pouvait sentir l'impatience dans les coups secs.

- Entrez, grogna Daniel sans se lever, se pelotonnant dans ses draps, le nez dans l'oreiller. La porte n'est pas verouillée, j'espère que le motif de votre visite est v...

Daniel ne put achever sa phrase, trop choqué d'avoir vu entrer dans sa chambre, dans ses appartements, une Eylin Vaun en nuisette. Le regard assombrit, apparement incapable de trouver le sommeil. L'archéologue déglutit avec difficulté, retenant son regard sur le visage doux de la jeune femme, s'admonestant lorsque ses yeux déviés sur la nuisette à dentelles qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Je vois ça, répondit Daniel d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais que c'est peut etre un peu osé de ma part mais.. je peux dormir dans ta chambre ? Sur le canapé ?

- Je...

- S'il te plait Daniel.

- Eylin, bon sang... comment veux tu que...

- Que quoi ? s'inquiéta Eylin, remarquant le regard de Daniel qui se faisait fuyant. Daniel ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

Eylin sursauta. Image parfaite de l'innocence, une innocence bien trop puissante pour etre honnete. La jeune femme avait vingt cinq ans, on ne reste pas innocent jusqu'à cet âge là, surtout quand on vient dans la chambre d'un collègue habillé d'une nuisette noire transparente.

Daniel se leva de son lit. Eylin leva les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et lui affirma qu'elle pouvait se debrouiller seule pour arranger le canapé. Elle s'était tournée vers le canapé, s'activant dans la création d'un nid douillet de fortune pour la nuit. Daniel se rapprocha d'elle, touchant son dos de son torse nu, faisant glisser sur son ventre ses mains brûlantes. Eylin se redressa tout contre lui, les yeux fermaient, dans un état d'abandon total.

Daniel sentait chacun des frémissement de la peau d'Eylin sous ses caresses expertes. Dieu qu'il aimait ça, qu'il aimait chacune de ses réactions, chacun de ses frissons, de ses gémissements. Il remonta ses mains, caressant sans pudeur la base des seins de la jeune femme, parsemant son cou de baisers brûlants.

- Daniel, murmura la jeune femme, le souffle irrégulier.

Pour toute réponse, Daniel mordilla le laube de son oreille, soufflant un air chaud le long de la machoire de la jeune femme. Provocant chez elle de nombreux frémissements de plaisir. Il descendit une de ses mains plus bas, caressant le bas du ventre avec douceur. Puis d'un geste vif il la retourna face à lui, s'emparrant de sa bouche avec passion, une main nichée dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, l'autre caressant avec attention le creux de ses reins.

- Viens, murmura t-il en l'entrainant vers son lit.

Il l'allongea, ne cessant jamais de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il l'embrassait, la touchait, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il lui retira sa nuisette, trop heureux de contempler le corps de la jeune femme dénudée. Elle était sublime.

- Daniel...

Il ne sut pas à quel moment il perdit le controle de lui même, mais faire l'amour à Eylin dura une longue partie de sa nuit. Ils s'endormirent tous deux après avoir été unis en un dernier soupir de bonheur.

--

L'alarme tant détestée de son réveil tira une grimace atroce sur le beau visage du jeune archéologue. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé rester au lit quelques minutes de plus, dans la chaleur réconfortante de...

Daniel se redressa vivement. Eylin n'était plus à ses côtés. Malgré sa précédente envie de grasse matinée, il se sentait tout à coup plus que réveillé, et, par dessus tout, inquiet. Le jeune homme se leva.

- Eylin ? appela t-il.

- Je suis là Daniel, répondit la jeune fille depuis le canapé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le canapé ?

- Pendant que tu dormais j'ai voulu lire quelques uns de tes bouquins. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Celui ci est passionant.

La jeune femme était assise contre le canapé, une chemise de Daniel passée sur ses épaules, les cheveux ébouriffés lui cachaient presque les yeux. Dans ses mains reposait une des recherches de Daniel sur les anciens.

- Ou as tu trouvé cet essai ? s'informa Daniel.

- Là, répondit Eylin en indiquant le bureau de la chambre de Daniel.

L'archéologue hésita entre deux possibilités. La première étant de rentrer dans une colère noire. Car évidemment, il ne gardait dans sa chambre que les oeuvres qui lui tenaient le plus à coeur, et qu'en général il évitait de prêter. Celle que tenait Eylin était en réalité la recherche qu'il poursuivait sur la période d'un an de sa vie où il n'avait plus été humain. Il y avait là tous ses flashs, ses rares souvenirs, ses ressentiments. Il avait aussi fait part des informations de Merlin qui lui semblaient important de conserver. Un ouvrage personnel, réserver exclusivement à SG1, et encore... La seconde solution était de rester calme, d'etre tolérant. La curiosité avait beau etre un défault parfois génant, il ne blamerait personne qui y succombait. Lui même n'étant pas un exemple de discrétion.

- Je préférerai que tu ne le lises pas Eylin. C'est personnel...

- Je sais..., je suis désolée Daniel, je ne voulais pas entrer ainsi dans ta vie privée, mais quand j'ai lu la première page, j'ai trouvé que tu écrivais vraiment bien, et que c'était franchement intéressant... alors...

- C'est gentil, mais s'il te plait, remets le à sa place...

- Je ne peux pas...

- Non Eylin, range le.

- Mais...

- Eylin, menaça Daniel, sentant sa patience diminuer vitesse grand V.

- Okay Daniel.

Eylin se leva et ouvrit le tirroir du vieux bureau. Elle y déposa le bouquin, et referma. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui que Daniel sentit s'insinuer en lui le venim de la méfiance. Et si Vala avait raison ? Il devait avoir blémit, ou avoir laisser échapper un signe avant coureur des sombres pensées qui l'habitaient à cet instant, puisque Eylin leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Qui y a t-il Daniel ? s'informa Eylin.

Optant pour la sincérité à défaut d'une excuse valable, il lança :

- Tu n'as pas couché avec moi et gagné ma confiance pendant un mois, juste pour pénétrer dans mes appartements ?

Son ton était involontairement acide. Eylin avait ouvert deux grands yeux célestes assombris par le chagrin et la surprise. Pouvait on simuler une si parfaite expression d'innocence ? Si oui, il devrait plus que de simples excuses à Vala.

- Bien sur que non, Daniel. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Rien, je..., je suis fatigué, j'ai les idées embrouillées. Ne fais pas attention... et evite de toucher à mes récits personnels. J'y suis attaché. Tu comprends ?

- Bien sur...

- Allons au Mess, proposa Daniel, tentant de dissiper la tension qui amplissait la chambre.

- Ensemble ? demanda Eylin.

- Et bien... oui ?

- Tu n'as pas peur que l'on croit que...

- Que ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Que nous sommes ensemble ? Je veux dire, comme un couple ?

- Non. Puisque c'est ce que nous semblons etre aux yeux de la base depuis un mois, je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait grand chose de se rendre au Self ensemble. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- Je..., commença Eylin, avant d'ajouter plus fermement à l'adresse de l'archéologue : Non, bien sur que non.

- Mais encore ? insista t-il.

Eylin garda le silence. Elle semblait réfléchir à la meilleure maniere de présenter les choses à l'archéologue, qui considéra qu'il n'était peut etre pas des plus intelligent d'insister au final. Vu le mal qu'elle avait à se lancer. Il regretta presque ses derniers mots lorsque la jeune femme répondit.

- Ça veut dire quoi pour toi ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit entre nous ?

Daniel resta bouche bée. Que répondre ? Que pour lui la relation qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente était terriblement précieuse ? Il n'était pas du genre à courir après les femmes, à leur accorder sa confiance... à risquer d'etre blessé, encore... Quoi qu'en dise Cameron ou Jack, il n'avait aimé que Sha're, qu'elle... Et même si son souvenir se faisait flou, il ne voulait plus jamais perdre la femme qu'il aimait, et si cela en venait à ne plus aimer, et bien, qu'à cela ne tienne. Il n'aimerait plus.

Mais maintenant, ce matin... il s'était réveillé auprès d'Eylin. Une jeune femme qui en un mois lui avait donné le sentiment d'exister, d'avoir une véritable importance aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas été seulement le Dr Jackson la veille. IL s'était offert, lui, Daniel. Avec sa tendresse et sa fragilité. Il avait ouvert la porte de son coeur, pour la seconde fois. Il avait abandonné le mur de protection qui s'était construit jours après jours. Il avait accordé sa confiance.

Qu'est ce que la nuit de la veille voulait dire pour lui ? Tant de choses...

_A suivre..._


	5. Quand Vala et O'neill doutent

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre 5**

**Quand Vala et O'neill doutent.**

- Sam ! A enfin je vous trouve ! s'exclama Vala.

- Vala ?

- Oh euh... excusez moi Général, bafouilla la brune en voyant le général O'neill assis sur le bureau de Sam, apparement en grande conversation avec le Colonel Carter. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Mais il faut ABSOLUMENT que je parle à Sam.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? s'informa Sam, le regard peu amène.

- Non Sam. C'est important...

- Bien.

Sam se leva de son siège, lançant un regard d'excuse à son général qui la gratifia d'un sourire angélique, et suivit Vala dans le couloir, jusqu'à un recoin. La jeune voleuse semblait contrariée, plus que d'habitude, et Sam aurait mis sa main à couper que le sujet de conversation allait être un archéologue lunetteux.

- Je m'inquiète pour Daniel !

Et voilà, on y était.

- Daniel va très bien Vala, je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps, en quoi cela vous dérange t-il ? s'énerva Sam.

- Elle n'est pas correcte ! Eylin me pose problème.

Sam tenta de contenir sa fureur en elle. Depuis un mois, il n'était pas rare que Vala débarque dans son labo pour lui répéter cette litanie. Eylin. Depuis que la jeune assistante était arrivée, elle n'avait jamais vu Daniel aussi souriant. Il avait beau continuer à se tuer à la tache, il semblait heureux, confiant, plein de vie. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Bien au contraire, il fallait encourager cette relation, si elle était à ce point positive. Mais Vala ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Eylin rend Daniel heureux !

Vala grimaça. Les Tauris étaient vraiment stupide. Une infiltration ennemie se jouait toujours par le ressenti. UNE INFILTRATION, on ne pouvait parvenir à s'infiltrer dans un programme qu'à force de patience et de subtilité. Eylin avait les deux. Patience ET subtilité. Elle savait flatter et gagner la confiance. Elle parlait bien, comprenait tout. Pourquoi tout le monde s'entétait il à ne rien voir ?

- Elle va le détruire, souffla Vala. Je ne peux pas accepter cela.

- Eylin est quelqu'un de bien Vala ! Elle a passé tous les tests possibles et imaginables depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la base. Elle n'est ni un Goa'uld, ni un Zatarc, ni un précheur, ni aucune espèce alien possible. Elle est HUMAINE, et le détecteur de mensonge a apporté une nouvelle pièce allant dans le sens de son honnêteté. Alors arrêtez cette paranoïa !

Sam se retourna droit vers son bureau, sans regard en arrière. O'neill l'attendait, un sourcil levait, inquiet de l'état de nerf de son colonel.

- Que se passe t-il Carter ?

- Vala est en pleine crise de paranoïa.

- A quel propos ?

- Daniel et Eylin.

- Sur quoi repose ses doutes ?

- SUR RIEN ! s'exclama Sam. Eylin Vaun est une jeune femme géniale. Elle rend Daniel heureux, travaille dur, et vite. Elle nous a prouvé son utilité depuis un mois, et ne cesse de nous surprendre, elle comprend même mieux que certain le fonctionnement de mes recherches, elle s'intéresse à tout, pose des tonnes questions, nous dit lorsqu'elle a un doute. Elle est honnete et compétente.

Jack haussa un sourcil curieux. Depuis quand le colonel Carter perdait il son calme ? Pourtant, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas à Carter, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, les arguments que présentaient la jeune femme blonde pour le convaincre de la bonne foi de Eylin avait, sur lui, l'effet contraire. La perfection n'existait pas.

- Elle est jalouse ? proposa t-il.

- Je pense que le problème part de là. Daniel apprécie énormément son assistante, il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, et sourit plus que jamais. Il REVIT Mon général ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

- Il faudrait que j'aille voir l'effet de cette jeune Eylin sur notre Danny Boy si vous êtes aussi farouchement décidée à la défendre Carter, plaisanta O'neill. Une telle perle ne se...

Jack s'arrêta net. Non, une telle perle n'était pas si rare que ça. Ou alors, si elle était si rare, il était impossible qu'il y en ai deux dans ce complexe militaire. La première étant devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Sa perle. Qu'il soit damné pour de telles pensées.

- Mon Général ? s'étonna Sam.

- Non, il faut définitivement que je vois Daniel.

- Vous verrez, le changement est radical. Il est simplement heureux.

- Il faut absolument que je vois ça ! s'exclama t-il avant d'improviser une chansonnette qui fit eclater Sam de rire.

Jack sortit du labo, non sans lancer un sourire charmeur au Colonel. La base ne lui manquait pas, seule cette jeune femme lui manquait, son sourire, les missions passaient avec elle, risquer sa vie pour elle. Vivement qu'il prenne sa retraite. Si elle voulait toujours de lui à ce moment là, il était sur de ne pas hésiter.

--

- Jack ? s'étonna Daniel. Que faites vous dans mon bureau ?

- Général O'neill ? s'exclama une voix douce depuis le coin de la pièce. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer !

O'neill ouvrit des yeux immenses. Okay. Tout était clair finalement. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était une perle, c'était vrai. Belle, fine, rieuse, et parfaite pour Daniel. Elle tenait dans ses bras deux rouleaux de papiers et un énorme dictionnaire de Celte. Elle semblait s'amuser aux côtés de Daniel. Mais ce qui marqua le plus profondément Jack se fut le regard de l'archéologue sur la jeune femme. Souriant. Sam avait raison. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui venait de perdre dix ans, il était heureux comme le jour où il avait ouvert la porte des étoiles, comme le jour où Sha're avait surgit de derrière un voile pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il était rayonnant de bonheur. O'neill observa la jeune femme, celle ci semblait ne même pas avoir conscience de l'effet qu'elle faisait à son ami. Bien qu'elle lui lança des regards enamourés.

- Enchanté mademoiselle... euh ?

- Eylin Vaun, je suis l'assistante du Dr Jackson.

- Enchanté Eylin. Il n'est pas trop dur à vivre ?

Eylin rosit à la remarque, adressant un sourire à Daniel, qui le lui rendit. L'archéologue se tourna vers Jack et lui fit un clin d'oeil amical.

- Vous ne parviendrez pas à lui faire dire du mal de moi Jack.

- Oh ? Vous croyez ? Je n'ai pas encore sorti toutes mes cartes, menaça gentiment Jack en souriant à la jeune femme.

Eylin rosit de nouveau. Elle aurait beau dire, O'neill était impressionant malgré son air débonnaire. Daniel remarqua le trouble de son assistante, car il reprit le fil de la conversation.

- Quel bon vent vous ammène à la base Jack ?

- La nostalgie mon cher Daniel, la Nostalgie.

- La nostalgie... ? Je vous manquais ? proposa Daniel en riant.

- Vous non.

- Une blonde astrophysicienne peut etre ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard sans equivoque. Dieu qu'ils étaient heureux à cet instant. L'un ouvrant les portes de son coeur à Eylin, l'autre pensant à Samantha Carter enveloppée dans les draps du moelleux lit de son chalet.

--

- Je confirme, Daniel est tout bonnement rayonnant.

- Je vous l'avais dit Monsieur !

- Bien, en dehors de ce contre temps facheux qui m'a fait perdre quelques minutes de mon temps libre, que faites vous ce soir Carter ?

- Je pensais continuer mes recherches sur...

- Parfait, je viendrai vous chercher à 19h. A ce soir !

Si le Général s'était retourné à ce moment là, il aurait sans doute vu le magnifique sourire béat qui se dessinait sur les lèvres roses de Samantha Carter, au lieu de cela il fit un signe de main par dessus son épaule, et ne fit que se l'imaginer.

_A suivre..._


	6. Venin

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre 6**

**Venin  
**

--

« Ce que je pense de cette nuit ? Elle a été un de mes plus précieux cadeaux, Eylin. »

--

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Daniel avait décidé que sa relation avec Eylin pouvait etre bénéfique à l'un comme à l'autre. Leur confiance s'en trouverait renforcée, il n'y avait là aucun doute. La jeune femme avait été d'accord. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent au mess pour le repas du soir. Tous deux riants d'une erreur de traduction cocasse. Plaisanterie qui souleva un sourcil incompréhensif chez Teal'c qui ne comprenait toujours pas les jeux de mots humains.

Et Malgré les récentes attaques Orii durant leur mission de reconnaissance, la bonne humeur de Daniel contribuait à rendre les moments hors de la Terre plus agréables, le jeune homme volait de pierre en pierre, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant. Il pensait aux merveilles qu'il allait pouvoir raconter à Eylin en regagnant la base. Heureux dès qu'une information, même futile, apparaissait sous ses yeux. Il avait quasiment fini de traduire Origine. Ce qui était une autre raison de bonheur incontestable. Le reste de SG1 respirait le bonheur, enfin, si l'on excluait Vala, qui elle restait méfiante et soucieuse.

- Daniel ! Revenez maintenant, nous devons nous rendre à la porte.

- Une minute Sam ! s'exclama l'archéologue. J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! C'est en ancien, nous sommes sur une de leurs anciennes planètes. Il est question d'un arme !

- Une arme, Daniel Jackson ? questionna Teal'c.

- Oui, capable de... attendez, la traduction n'est pas aisée, mais je parierais qu'il s'agit d'une arme puissante pouvant faire progresser nos recherches anti - Oriis. Qu'en dites vous Sam ?

- Il se pourrait que cela nous intéresse.

- Venez m'aider s'il vous plait !

Sam allait rejoindre Daniel quand Mitchell hurla depuis la porte qu'ils étaient attaqués. des coups de feu que Daniel identifia immédiatement comme étant d'origine Orii leur été destinés. Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et partirent à toutes jambes vers la porte où Mitchell enclenchait déjà les coordonnées de la Terre.

- Teal'c, restez avec moi ! Les autres traversez ! Nous vous couvrons autant que possible ! hurla Mitchell.

Sam empoigna Daniel qui semblait figé sur place. Le jeune archéologue pensait avec anxiété aux risques que les Anciens encouraient si l'un de leurs armes les plus puissantes tombaient aux mains ennemies. Sam parut comprendre l'état de trouble du jeune homme, puisqu'elle lui cria qu'il ne servirait à rien aux anciens s'ils mourraient tous les cinq. L'argument fit mouche dans les oreilles de Daniel qui suivit Sam avec la force du désespoir. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte, il remarqua que quelque chose ne marchait pas. Il se retourna vers Sam qui l'attendait, le regard suppliant.

- Ou est Vala ? cria t-il.

- Elle...

- Elle n'était pas devant nous, j'en suis persuadé ! SAM ! On ne peut pas la laisser ici ! ajouta t-il en voyant Cameron et Teal'c arrivaient vers eux, évitant tant bien que mal les attaques des forces aériennes Oriis.

- On ne peut rien faire pour elle, JACKSON ! s'exclama Mitchell en poussant Sam à travers la porte. TRAVERSEZ !

- PAS SANS VALA !

- Vous passerez Daniel, nous ne pouvons risquer la vie de tout SG1 pour une seule d'entre nous. C'EST TROP DANGEREUX !

- PARTEZ ! Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

- JACKSON !

- Ce n'est pas discutable COLONEL ! Je ne pars pas sans Vala !

- Nous reviendrons vous chercher Daniel Jackson, annonça Teal'c en entrainant Cameron par le bras, insensible à ses tentatives de libération.

- Merci Teal'c.

Daniel regarda passer ses compagnons au travers de la porte et courut vers la forêt qui entourait les ruines du temple de P2Y-312. Cherchant du regard Vala. Depuis quand ne s'était il plus soucié d'elle ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient couru vers la porte, il était persuadé de l'avoir vu aux côtés de Sam lorsque Mitchell les avait avertis de l'attaque Orii. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas couru ?

- VALA ? hurla Daniel.

L'écho de son cri fut d'autant plus retentissant que les attaques aériennes Orii avaient cessé. Apparement, les interventions armées des ennemies ne visaient qu'à les cantonner chez eux, sur Terre. Nullement à visiter les Monde que les Tauris prenaient la peine d'explorer. Ce comportement était étrange, remarqua Daniel alors que ses yeux passaient d'arbres en arbres. Il chercha ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, avant d'entendre un gémissement de douleur. Vala.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vala, que s'est il passé ?

- Daniel... j'ai... mal...

La jeune femme s'était appuyée contre un arbre, elle avait apparement fuit, mais pas dans le même sens que le reste de l'équipe. Sa jambe était blessée, énormément de sang avait déjà dû quitter son corps meurtri. Daniel s'agenouilla près d'elle, et passa sa main sur son front, elle était bouillante. La fièvre ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose, une infection.

- Si vite... ? souffla Daniel.

- De quoi... parlez vous Daniel ?

- Vous avez de la fièvre. Une infection est donc en train de contrarier votre système immunitaire. Mais aucune infection ne va aussi vite...

- L'arme...

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- J'ai voulu... pas laisser l'arme aux mains des Oriis... Trop... dangereux...

- Oh, Vala..., ne put s'empécher de soupirer Daniel.

La jeune femme l'étonnerait toujours. Elle avait un don pour faire les choses les plus stupides. Il refusa de repenser à l'instant où lui même hésitait à prendre cette décision.

- J'ai mal...

- Je vais vous faire un garot, et nous allons nous diriger vers la porte. L'attaque a cessé, apparement les Oriis nous pistent, mais ne cherchent pas à faire de prisonniers. Ils nous maintiennent sur Terre.

- Eylin...

- Quoi Eylin ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Trois semaines... que nous sommes... attaqués... systématiquement, commença Vala en déglutissant. Elle a... accés aux coordonnées des... planètes... depuis trois... semaines...

Daniel sentit le venim qui s'était déjà insinué en lui, lorsqu'il avait surprit Eylin en train de lire dans son "journal" alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement amants, se réveiller et infecter plus profondément encore ses veines. Pouvait elle dire vrai ?

- Je suis désolée... Daniel.

- Vala ! NE FERMEZ PAS LES YEUX !

- Je...

Vala blémissait à chaque instant, elle combattait la fièvre. Elle voulait ajouter quelque chose. Ses traits se crispèrent violement.

- L'arme... c'est un... virus...

- Nous allons vous soigner ! Tenez bon Vala, je vous en pris ! Teal'c ne va pas tarder à revenir, et nous allons nous rapprocher de la porte en attendant. Tenez vous à moi, voilà, c'est bien... je vais vous porter Vala.

L'archéologue passa sa main sous les jambes de Vala, tirant une grimace de douleur à celle ci. Et passa la seconde dans le haut de son dos. Il se releva, commençant en marcher, concentré sur le chemin à suivre et sur la respiration de la voleuse. Terrifié à l'idée de laisser son esprit voler vers de plus sombres pensées. Il allait sauver Vala. Puis il aurait une explication avec Eylin.

--

- Infirmiers dans la salle d'embraquement ! cria Daniel en passant l'horizon des évènements. VITE ! JE VOUS EN PRIS !

Il s'écroula sous le poids de Vala, fatigué de la longue marche qu'il venait d'entreprendre. Il avait finalement atteint la porte avant le retour de Teal'c. Vala avait perdu connaissance. Les traits crispés de l'archéologue témoignaient de son état de nerf. Il avait failli perdre Vala. Il avait failli ramener un virus extrèmement rapide sur la base. Il avait failli tuer involontairement les membres de SG1 par son attitude stupide.

Il était lamentable.

Eylin avait bondi dans la salle d'embarquement dès qu'elle avait su que son amant était rentré. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui frictionnant le dos, caressant ses cheveux avec amour. Daniel ne savait plus quoi penser. La situation était trop étrange, les dires de Vala trois vrais, trop évidents. Avait il été aveugle à ce point ? Allait il tout perdre, pour la seconde... non, la troisième fois ? En sentant les mains douces de son assistante sur sa joue, il ne pu retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Il ne voulait pas... le venim de la méfiance lui faisait mal, le meurtrissait de part en part. Il avait mal. Blessé au coeur. Avait il été à ce point stupide ? Avait il perdu Vala ? Avait il accumulé trois mois d'erreurs systématiques pour le bonheur volage que lui apportait l'amour d'Eylin ? Etait il vraiment question d'amour ?

- Daniel, mon Dieu, Daniel... j'ai eu si peur, murmurait inlassablement Eylin en caressant les joues, le dos, les mains, les cheveux du jeune homme. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Que ferais je si...

Les mots tirerent un nouveau coup de fusil dans le coeur de Daniel. Etait elle en train de mentir à cet instant précis ? Pourquoi avait il baissé les armes ? Pourquoi avait il ouvert son coeur ? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'effondra contre Eylin.

- UN MEDECIN ! hurla la jeune femme. Daniel ! Réveille toi ! Je t'en pris, regarde moi, bon sang Daniel !

Les derniers mots d'Eylin accompagnèrent l'archéologue alors qu'il sombrait profondément dans l'inconscience.

--

- Il va bien ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il semble que tout aille bien chez lui, du moins, physiquement, le choc émotionnel a dû etre terrible. Et je n'ai pas de remèdes lorsqu'une blessure de ce type s'ouvre.

Daniel avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfermé le coeur dans un étau surpuissant. Il avait mal. Comment allait Vala ? Que devait il faire maintenant ? Où était la vérité ?

- Daniel ? Mon amour. Je t'en pris réveille toi...

Eylin. Comment pouvait on feindre tant de tendresse, tant de détresse ? Pourquoi fallait il que les choses soient si dures ? N'avait il pas le droit d'etre heureux ? Bon sang... il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir eu son côtat de malheurs dans sa vie.

- Tu me manques, ton bureau ne vaut rien quand tu n'es pas là...

Bon sang. Pourquoi était ce si difficile ?

- Je t'aime Daniel, alors ne me laisse pas seule.

Des mots si simples. Si purs... pouvait on les prononcer sans les penser ? Pouvait on prendre un tel ton de voix lorsqu'on mentait ?

- Mon Dieu..., c'est si dur...

Pouvait il faire confiance ? La blessure n'existerait pas si Eylin disait vrai. Pourquoi tant de coïncidences. Elle était tellement parfaite pour lui. Pourquoi ce venim dans ses veines le déchirait il ? Pourquoi doutait il ? Elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait que l'aimer... pourquoi prendre tant de plaisir à le faire souffrir ? Pourquoi lui ?

Elle était si belle, si passionnée...

Si touchante, et attentionnée...

Sa perle rare. Celle qui d'une caresse avait permi aux douleurs de quitter le corps de l'archéologue. Celle qui lui avait fait oublier la douleur de la perte de Sha're, celle qui avait recousu ses blessures. Celle qui lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait.

- Daniel..., murmura Eylin dans un sanglot. Reviens, s'il te plait, réveille toi... Réponds moi... souris...

- Eylin..., parvint à murmurer Daniel.

La jeune femme retint un sanglot, attrapant la main de l'archéologue, lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Daniel ne voulait pas de ce venim. Le bonheur d'etre dans les bras de cette femme, d'etre aimé. Pourquoi douterait il ? Pour des coïncidences ?

- Daniel, je t'aime mon amour... j'ai eu si peur...

- Je t'aime..., articula Daniel.

Il contracta sa machoire. Pourquoi se sentait il si faible ? Il n'était pas blessé, aucun tir Orii ne l'avait atteint, il en était sur. Une blessure morale ? Pouvait on etre si faible ?

- Repose toi mon coeur. Les émotions font des dégats elles aussi, murmura Eylin, comme si elle lisait en lui.

- Je...

- Chut, souffla t-elle en posant un de ses doigts sur la bouche de Daniel. Dors, je veille sur toi...

_a suivre..._


	7. Amour et Désillusions

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre 7**

**Amour et Désillusions**

Daniel mit cinq jours avant de regagner son bureau. Il se sentait epuisé, quelque chose en lui s'était cassé. Il avait mal. Mais la douleur était comme un bruit de fond couvert par le son du reste de sa vie. Elle était une sorte de signature, qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre de sa vie. Pourtant, il chérirait le moment où, comme lorsque l'on coupe un bruit de fond, on peut murmurer avec aise : ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrete. Oh oui. Ce moment, il le chérirait.

Le jeune archéologue déambulait dans la base, il savait Vala allitée, et Eylin actuellement dans leur chambre. Il était près de trois heures du matin. Il déambulait, sujet à ses pensées. Comme sa jeune assistante pouvait lui manquer. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait passé plus de temps à l'infirmerie ces temps ci que jamais de toute sa vie, il ne pouvait qu'affirmer que ce n'était pas qu'un simple passage pour lui. Ce qui rendait ses doutes plus légers. Il l'aimait. Douter de la femme qu'on aime, est ce toujours l'aimer ? Il pensait à elle, incapable de l'imaginer avec la quelconque mauvaise intention en tête. Les coïncidences qui étaient apparues durant les trois mois de sa présence au SGC n'avait fait qu'illustrer le discours paranoïaque de Vala.

Tout comme les interprétations astrologiques, les mediums. Il avait suffit à Vala d'utiliser les faits en les arrondissants, rendant les choses plus compatibles. Les coïncidences n'étaient pas des certitudes.

Daniel secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrete de se tuer la santé à trop cogiter sur ce problème. Si problème il y avait. Il lui fallait pour le moment regagner son bureau, et achever la traduction du livre des Origines. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq pages. Celles traitant du châtiment destiné aux impies. Ce serait surement instructif.

La porte de son bureau glissa, comme de coutume, et il pénétra dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de son bureau. Il aimait son environnement au SGC, l'impression d'etre utile tout en faisait ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré. Oui, son bureau était un acquis. Un morceau de bonheur. Il s'y assit, saisissant l'exemplaire d'Origine et replongeant dans sa traduction. S'il se concentrait, d'ici une semaine les cinq dernieres pages seraient intégralement traduites. Il ne resterait plus qu'à en faire des copies, pour les autres équipes SG.

--

Il était huit heures et demi lorsque la porte de son bureau coulissa de nouveau, un bruit de pas qu'il aimait tant depuis trois mois retentit agréablement dans ses oreilles. Il ne leva pourtant pas le regard de sa traduction, craignant de perdre le fil.

- Je te dérange Daniel ? demanda Eylin, sans bouger de l'entrée du bureau.

Ils s'étaient parlés à plusieurs reprises durant ses cinq jours de convalescence. Il savait que les retrouvailles au sein du bureau de l'archéologue qu'il était ne tenaient pas à coeur à la jeune femme. Elle serait simplement heureuse de le revoir dans un contexte moins médical.

- Non, non, viens, répondit il. Je suis en train de terminer la traduction, viens m'aider si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir.

Eylin vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de Daniel, ce qui fit lever les yeux à l'archéologue. Elle était sublimement bien habillée. Dans son manteau de cuir noir souple, son jean taille basse et son débardeur noir. Ses cheveux étaient presque coiffés, toujours indomptables apparement. Il sourit. Elle avait voulu lui plaire pour sa reprise. C'était réussi.

Intérieurement, il remarqua qu'elle était assise à la place qu'occupée Vala quelques mois plutôt. La jeune voleuse ne trainant plus dans le bureau de l'archéologue désormais.

Daniel embrassa la paume de la main de la jeune femme et traça une nouvelle ligne de traduction qu'il prononça à voix haute pour qu'Eylin puisse l'entendre. La jeune femme observait à la fois le texte original, qu'elle comprenait très sommairement désormais et les indications de texte de l'archéologue.

- « revenir sur la voie tracée par les Oriis demande une grandeur d'âme et une humilité rare à celui qui aura péché. Le pécheur devra offrir l'assurance de sa foi pour etre pardonné. », déclara Daniel.

- Çe ne me semble pas correcte, indiqua Eylin.

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as tradui « varenlal baruch » par "grande humilité"..., ce serait plutôt "dévotion absolue". Et ça donnerait quelque chose plus proche de : « revenir sur la voie tracée par les Oriis demande un abandon total des actes profanes pour la dévotion absolue aux Dieux, le pécheur devra se montrer humble et reconnaissant de la faveur qui lui sera accordée. L'assurance du pardon n'est pas acquise. »

Daniel leva les yeux vers Eylin. Elle n'avait pas changé d'expression. Un air mutin et innocent orné ses lèvres. Son regard pétillait toujours. Pourtant, il venait de donner une traduction presque parfaite, il le savait. Mais elle... elle venait de surtraduire. Comme les prêcheurs le faisaient. Rendant les leçons de morales plus violentes et intégristes.

- Non, il est bien question de grande humilité. Et de pardon accessible, rétorqua Daniel.

- Daniel. Penses tu honnetement qu'une telle Bible puisse annoncer pareille chose si elle veut conserver un quelconque crédit aux yeux des peuples qui s'y conforment ? Le texte n'aurait plus d'influence. Sois réaliste.

- Ton interprétation n'est pas bonne. C'est celle d'un prêcheur. Detourner les mots d'Origine pour servir les principes et les desseins sanglants de la Croisade actuelle.

- Je me mets dans la situation actuelle.

- Non, nous cherchons justement les incohérences entre les dires du prêcheur et le véritable contenu de l'ouvrage. Tu fais l'inverse.

- Pourtant, les mots sont là.

Daniel sursauta en l'entendant dire cela. Depuis quand Eylin était elle capable de traduire la langue des Oriis sans son aide quasi constante ? Il la regarda intensément, cherchant un quelconque démenti, une blague peut etre ? Elle semblait sérieuse, et parcourait du regard les lignes de la page dOrigine.

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Tu as fais pour traduire...

- Oh. En fonction du contexte actuel, des mots dont tu m'as fais part, des textes que j'ai lu, du latin, du celte... ce n'est pas difficile.

- Eylin... c'est impossible. Tes informations sont insuffisantes. Il faudrait que tu maitrises l'écriture des anciens pour...

Daniel se redressa, comme électrocuté. Pourquoi avait il été aussi bete ? La jeune femme avait passé cinq jours dans ses quartiers, avec sous la mains plus d'informations sur les anciens qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Elle avait évidemment bondi dessus. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Même avec ces informations, la traduction qu'Eylin avait annoncé était identique a celle qu'il avait un jour entendu prononcer par un prêcheur. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences tout à coup.

Eylin sembla suivre entièrement le changement d'état d'esprit de Daniel puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils.

- Daniel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna t-elle, mutine.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas lire mes carnets.

Eylin ne répondit pas à l'accusation. Daniel prit cette non réponse pour une confirmation. Ainsi il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il s'admonesta intérieurement, il aurait tout le temps de souffrir, pour le moment il lui fallait comprendre.

- Pourquoi les as tu lu ?

- Je...

- Non, ce n'est pas la bonne question. Qui es tu ?

- Tu es fou ? s'inquiéta Eylin.

- C'est impossible que tout soit si évident et pourtant faux. Tu en as conscience ? Vala m'avait prévenue, elle était inquiète. Je suis un imbécile, j'aurai dû lui faire confiance. Dieu sait qu'elle au moins avait gagné ma confiance...

- De quoi tu parles ? s'insurgea Eylin en se redressant, blessée.

- Oh, arrête ! Tu as vingt cinq ans et tes connaissances sont aussi élevées que les miennes qui en ai trente huit. Tu te passionnes pour tout ce qui touche aux anciens, avec moi ce sont les textes, ou mes souvenirs, avec Sam c'est la technologies. Il y a quatre semaines que tu as pris possession des informations concernant les missions du SGC, tu sais sur quelles planètes nous nous rendons, le jour où nous nous y rendons, l'heure et l'effectif. Depuis ses quatre semaines, nous sommes systématiquement attaqués par les Oriis. Tu m'as donnée les coordonnées de P2Y-312, prétextant une découverte sur un de mes textes. Tu as parlé d'une arme. Mais tu savais que ce serait un virus. Tu savais que si je ne le récupérais pas, Vala le ferait à ma place. Tu savais que si l'un ne mourrait pas, l'autre s'y risquerait. Et maintenant, tu m'apportes l'assurance d'être capable de traduire les textes Oriis à la manière des prêcheurs, sans mon aide, quoi que tu sembles en dire ! ALORS ENLEVE MOI CET AIR DE TON VISAGE !

Eylin soupira lorsque Daniel acheva sa diatribe. L'archéologue remarqua son expression changer, elle passa rapidement d'amoureuse à froide comme la glace, puis pris des accents de crauté que Daniel n'aurait jamais cru possible d'apparaitre. Sa bouche si rose, qu'il avait embrassée si souvent, se retrouvait étirée en un rictus méprisant. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de malice, mais de sadisme. Elle n'avait plus rien d'Eylin Vaun, la charmante assistante.

- Tout aurait tellement été plus simple pour toi si tu avais continué à entretenir de belles illusions d'amour éternel, Daniel. Maintenant tu me poses de sérieuses barrieres. Mais...

Son sourire sadique fit frémir Daniel.

- Tu m'as donnée ce que je voulais...

Daniel frémit de plus belle, ne comprenant pas de quoi la jeune femme parlait. Il ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma, incapable de formuler une questions avec les mots qui se bousculaient violement dans sa tete.

- Tu as mené Vala droit dans le piège d'Adria... Oh, ne prend pas cet air choqué. A l'origine, tu devais etre celui qui subirais l'empoisonement. Mais cette idiote de Vala a fait l'erreur à ta place. Ensuite... tu m'as donnée le crédit nécessaire au sein du SGC, en rayonnant naïvement de bonheur à mes côtés, tu m'as ouvert les portes de la salle de contrôle de la porte, tu m'as permis d'obtenir un passe magnétique pour mes escapades nocturnes, tu m'as ouvert ton bureau et les secrets de Merlin, des Anciens. Tu m'as fourni le code de l'Iris. Les êtres qui vivent autour d'Adria ne sont pas tous des hommes à peine doués d'intelligence.

A chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait, Eylin se rapprochait d'un Daniel tétanisait. L'archéologue encaissait chacun des informations comme un coup de couteau. Il avait été réelement aussi idiot que l'avait annoncée Vala. Il avait avalé chacun des mensonges de cette... vipère. Il avait vendu la Terre pour conserver son bonheur et oublier les bases de la sécurité. Quel egoiste.

Le visage d'Eylin était désormais à quelques centimètres de celui de l'archéologue. Elle passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui trembla de rage contenue.

- Tu devrais profiter de nos dernières minutes mon amour.

Daniel saisit les poignés de la jeune femme, les enserrant dans ses mains, fronçant les sourcils, tentant de la repousser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne put empécher les lèvres d'Eylin de se poser sur les siennes, la jeune femme avait bien plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraitre. Oui, une parfaite espionne. A l'apparence fragile et intègre.

Le baiser fut violent, les lèvres de Daniel furent meurtries, abandonnées sanglantes. Eylin lui adressa un clin d'oeil et posa ses cinq doigts sur le visage de l'archéologue. Une lumière blanche aveugla le jeune homme qui s'effondra à terre. Inconscient.

--

Dans la base personne ne put dire où avait disparut Eylin Vaun, mais la découverte du corps évanoui de Daniel Jackson suffit à posait les bases d'un doute immense.

_A suivre..._


	8. Deux pas en arrières

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre 8**

**Deux pas en arrière.**

Daniel emmergea de son inconscience prolongée lorsque Jack O'neill entra dans l'infirmerie avec la ferme intension de le remuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et enfile ses lunettes. Jack laissa échapper un sourire immense lorsqu'il aperçu le regard endormi de Daniel dès son entrée.

- Et dire que j'allais vous frapper, Daniel, plaisanta Jack.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais j'apprécie votre délicatesse, Jack, répliqua amérement Daniel. Comment va Vala ?

- Le virus est agressif, mais elle se remet, les docteurs lui ont administré des doses pour chevaux afin qu'elle combatte son infection. Ce n'est pas fini, mais la balle semble dans le camp de la jolie voleuse.

- Bien, je suis rassuré... je sens que je vais devoir m'excuser auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

- Oh, mais elle est réveillée Dany boy !

- Elle est réveillée ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? railla Jack.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire de l'humour Jack ! Il faut que vous sachiez que Eylin est..., commença Daniel, parlant tout à coup avec une frénésie inhabituelle.

- Un danger ? le coupa Jack.

- Oui, elle...

- Possède le code de l'Iris ? Envoie régulièrement des informations de l'évolution des choses au SGC ? Nous trahit depuis trois mois ?

- Je...

- ... Suis un idiot de ne pas avoir écouté Vala ?

- JACK ! s'exclama Daniel, excédé.

- Pardon, pardon Daniel ! Mais vous etes tellement prévisible parfois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avions compris en recoupant les différentes informations, puis en voyant que votre chambre avait été mis à sac, vos carnets éparpillés. Or, sachant, personnelement, ce que ce que contenaient ses carnets... j'ai fait le lien seul avec son évasion.

- Je suis un imébcile.

Daniel s'était rassis dans son lit, la tete posée sur ses genoux repliés, les mains de part et d'autre de son crane. Position désespérée qui lui attira une tape amicale de la part de son ami. Jack savait que la douleur n'était pas encore revenu à la charge. Mais il savait que Daniel avait vraiment aimé cette jeune femme. Il l'avait aimée comme il n'avait plus aimé depuis longtemps. Il avait offert tant de choses précieuses à cette vipère. Vala avait laissé échapper que l'idée de torturer le Dr Jackson venait sans doute d'Adria. Celle ci assez réfractaire au fait que sa mere se soit tant attachée à un tel homme.

- Nous la retrouverons Daniel.

- J'ai failli tuer Vala..., par mon manque de discernement, j'ai failli tuer Vala..., j'ai donné a l'ennemi un nombre incalculable d'informations majeures...

- Ça va aller, souffla Jack, désormais inquiet de voir son ami ainsi.

- Non Jack. Ça ne va pas aller.

Les yeux de coutume si brillants de Daniel paressaient morts dans leurs orbites. Plus aucune trace d'émerveillement, d'entrain, de bonheur... de vie. Il était détruit. Et la descente aux enfers n'avaient pas encore commencé. Jack frémit en pensant que dans quelques jours, sont amis réaliserait que son coeur avait été une fois de plus brisé. Qu'il réaliserait que la femme a qui il avait finalement ouvert son coeur l'avait manipulé, utilisé afin de détruire le monde qu'il avait mis tant de temps a construire. Anéantissant les années durant lesquelles ils avaient suturé ses propres blessures, atteignant presque une sommaire guérison. L'espoir ne fait pas vivre, il vous perd, vous rend malheureux. Daniel avait espéré aimer de nouveau aux cotés d'Eylin. Il avait espéré redécouvrir le sens des mots bonheur, amour, confiance. Il avait espéré.

La désillusion était amère, cruelle.

La vague de colère qui envahit alors le coeur de Jack menaça de faire exploser sa retenue militaire. Il avait envie de secouer son ami, de lui faire sortir par la force tout le venin de son malheur.Lui arracher les mots et les larmes qui l'appaiseraient peut etre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas démonstratif, mais le voir ainsi lui faisait mal.

Daniel... ce gosse ayant vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, se culpabilisant de n'avoir rien pu faire, ce jeune homme, renié de ses collègues pour avoir cru en des théories fumeuses, mais exactes, cet adulte ayant découvert l'amour sur une autre planète pour se le voir arracher, voir cet amour se retourner contre lui, le torturer et mourir sous ses yeux. Cet homme détruit qui était mort irradié, qui aurait tout abandonné par amour pour ses amis. Qui aurait tout donné par naïveté. Qui avait tout perdu lorsque sa mémoire avait fui. Cet être neuf, mais pourtant tellement abimé par une vie trop douloureuse qui finalement en avait presque oublié sa propre existence au profit de celle des autres. Se donnant à fond dans chacun de ses actes pour son monde.

Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'on lui refuse encore une fois le bonheur ? Non, pire... Que l'on se joue de ses blessures, y ajoutant du sel, torture insidieuse, brûlante... pourquoi avait il fallut anéantir le peu de choses en lesquelles il croyait...

- Daniel, grogna Jack. Vous allez m'écouter, et obeir, est ce clair ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend Jack ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Vous allez faire quelque chose d'important, qui sera très difficile, peut etre même impossible, mais vous allez le faire, parce que vous n'avez pas le choix...

- Pourquoi n'aurais je pas le...

- Parce que pour une fois dans votre vie vous allé etre egoiste, s'écria Jack.

- Je... je ne comprends pas...

- Vous me comprenez parfaitement !

Daniel regarda son ami, les yeux ecarquillés. Il ne saisissait pas. Son egoisme ? Il avait jusqu'alors été égoiste au point de risquer la vie de Vala pour suivre une information douteuse d'Eylin. Son egoisme avait failli couter une vie, et risquait d'en couter bien plus. Il ne pouvait pas obéir à l'ordre complétement insensé de Jack.

- Je ne peux pas... vous ne comprenez pas JACK ! Il n'est pas question de moi ici. Mon incompétence a failli TUER Vala ! Mon egoisme a prit des proportions apocalyptiques ! J'ai risqué des vies pour mon Bonheur !

- Comment vous sentez vous Daniel ?

Daniel frémit. Comment Jack pouvait il poser une questions aussi dangereuse à cet instant ? Et puis, de toutes façons, que pouvait il répondre ? Il ne le savait pas encore, anestésié par les sédatifs qui avaient coulé dans ses veines. Il savait que lorsque les calmants lui rendraient toute sa lucidité il plongerait. Pas besoin d'être un grand psychologue pour le savoir... Eylin. Il l'avait aimée. La douleur allait etre atroce.

- Vous voulez que je sois egoiste Jack ?

- OUI ! s'exclama l'interpellé.

- Alors ne me laissez pas un seul instant sans calmants. Ça vous parait stupide, mais je sais ce qu'il se passera dans quelques heures, lorsque je serais capable de ressentir la brulure que m'a causé Eylin. Je sais que je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne veux pas retrouver les sensations de douleurs que je sais en suspens au dessus de moi.

Jack ferma les yeux. Il soupira. Evidement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, pourtant elle était évidente. Comment avait il pu etre bete au point de ne pas y penser. Il fallait trouver une échapatoire, il fallait que Daniel passe au dessus du gouffre au lieu d'y plonger tete la premiere.

- Allez voir Vala, finit par dire O'neill. Je ne peux pas accepter de vous garder sous calmants. Allez voir Vala, et parlez. Elle a besoin de vous, et vous vous avez besoin d'alléger la peine qui vous rongera bien assez tôt.

- Jack...

- C'est un ordre !

- Je suis un civil, je me fous des...

- C'EST UN ORDRE ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous y ammener par la force Daniel ! Teal'c répondra présent s'il le faut !

Daniel resta idiot face à cette fureur a peine contenue. Qu'avait il bien pu faire pour déclencher de pareilles foudres ? Ou bien était ce de la peur que ressentait Jack ? Un désir de protection envers l'un de ses amis ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas...

- JE M'INQUIETE ESPECE D'IMBECILE !

Daniel se tut de nouveau, surpris par tant d'attention. Jack O'neill n'était pas réputé pour laisser facilement transparaitre ses sentiments, c'était même plutot le contraire. Il souhaitait cacher ce qu'il y avait de plus humain en lui, au profit du militaire. Daniel comprenait le principe de protection, et Jack aurait beau croire que d'eux deux l'archéologue était le plus fragile, la balance était très équilibrée.

- J'irai la voir, céda Daniel, peu envieux de voir une nouvelle fois de la colère dans les yeux de son ami. Dès que je pourrais me lever, j'irai.

- Bien, c'est parfait. Je vais voir Carter, lui annoncer que vous etes réveillé. Pas de bétises jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous retrouver. Vous ne bougez pas de votre lit, vous ronflez si vous le voulez. Est ce clair ?

- Oui mon Général, ironisa Daniel.

- Parfait, à plus tard mauvaise troupe.

--

Sam ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes avant de surgir dans la chambre de Daniel, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Le bonheur de retrouver son ami conscient semblait transpirait de ses pores.

- Daniel ! Mon Dieu, vous m'avez fait une frayeur !

- Je suis désolé Sam.

- Pas de problème ! Mais je ne veux plus jamais, mais alors JAMAIS, vous retrouver inconscient au milieu de votre bureau !

- Et bien, aujourtd'hui tout le monde me donne des ordres, plaisanta Daniel. Il ne manquerait plus que Vala s'y mette.

Sam releva le ton inquiet de Daniel à la référence de Vala. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son accident. Maintenant que Eylin - la vipere - était partie, surement que les relations entre Daniel et Vala redeviendraient plus légères. Ce qui serait parfait, pensa Sam.

- Elle va mieux Daniel, ne vous en faites pas.

- Merci.

- L'infection reflue, elle ne restera pas au lit longtemps. Elle se serait levée bien plus tôt si elle l'avait pu. Lorsqu'elle a apprit votre agression... Elle était hors d'elle, terrorisée, intenable. Nous l'avons maintenu à trois pour qu'elle ne courre pas jusqu'à vous. Une furie.

Daniel ne put s'empécher de sourire. Vala lui avait manqué, il fallait etre honnete, s'il réfléchissait. Il avait souvent tendance à penser à elle lorsqu'Eylin s'asseyait de maniere un peu trop explicite sur son bureau. Il avait pensé à elle à chaque instant depuis qu'elle lui avait remis les yeux en face des trous. Il avait pensé à elle en réalisant qu'il avait failli la tuer, alors qu'elle tenait tant à lui. Elle avait eu une confiance aveugle ne lui. Et il n'avait pas été digne de cela. Cette constatation lui tirailla un peu le coeur, signe que les calmants commençaient à s'estomper.

- Elle ne vous en voudras pas, finit par lacher Sam.

Daniel leva les yeux vers son amie. Comment pouvait elle dire cela.

- Elle vous apprécie énormément Daniel. Vala s'est donnée un mal de chien pour rester au SGC, et ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux. Elle a changé, pour vous plaire, pour vous prouver à vous, et à vous seul, qu'elle en était capable. Elle voulait que vous soyiez fier d'elle. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Eylin, et même après, elle a continué.

- Je suis fier d'elle, souffla Daniel.

- Vous le lui direz.

- Sans doute...

Sam allait répliquer après cette réponse évasive, lorsque deux voix masculines se firent entendre depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

- Daniel Jackson ?

- JACKSON ! On n'y croyait plus ! Le Général O'neill nous a cherché dans toute la base pour nous annoncer votre réveil ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien, compte tenu des circonstances.

- Ce n'est pas très optimiste ! Vivement que vous soyez sur pieds, vous et Vala, pour que nous repartions en mission tous ensemble !

Sam et Daniel ne purent s'empécher de sourire à la remarque enthousiaste du Colonel Mitchell. Teal'c leva un sourcil - malicieux - en réponse aux dires de Cameron.

Tout allait reprendre un cours normal pensa Sam.

_A suivre..._


	9. Lorsqu'on se reconstruit

**Auteur** : Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre** : Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : None.

**Chapitre 9**

**Lorsqu'on se reconstruit.**

Il fallut deux jours de plus pour que Daniel obtienne l'autorisation de se lever. Il avait passé deux jours à ressasser une vingtaine de phrases, toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, pour s'excuser auprès de Vala. Il avait réfléchi, tant et si bien que finalement, maintenant qu'il était debout, il ne savait que dire. Et lorsqu'il atteignit la chambre séparée du reste de l'infirmerie où se trouvait Vala, il hésita à tourner la poigné. Inquiet à l'idée de ne pouvoir trouver les mots assez justes, les excuses assez fortes. Il allait renoncer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière.

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Daniel put voir Vala. La jeune femme était allongée confortablement, les yeux rivés sur la TV qui avait été installée expressement pour elle. Afin qu'elle ne s'ennuit pas trop. Elle était concentrée, visiblement passionnée par l'histoire. Daniel faillit rire en l'imaginant en train de regarder un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de rire. Mais voir Vala suffisament en forme pour regarder la TV en souriant, trois bouteilles d'eau et des gateaux autour d'elle, était rassurant. Elle avait néanmoins l'air fatiguée, l'infection avait du lui pomper énormément d'énergie, sans compter le sang qu'elle avait perdu de sa blessure. Elle était pâle, plus que d'habitude. Mais elle était en vie, et souriante.

Daniel franchit le pas de la porte. Ne sachant comment annoncer son entrée. Il s'appuya contre le mur, s'apercevant que le film que Vala regardait avec tant de passion n'était autre que Starwars, la menace fantome. Il ne put retenir un sourire. La légéreté de Vala lui manquait. Il toussa discrétement. Mais suffisament fort pour que Vala tourne la tete.

La réaction de Vala fut totalement à l'opposé de celle à laquelle il s'était préparé. La jeune femme ne le fusilla pas du regard, n'hurla pas un horripilant « je vous avez prévenu », elle n'enfonça aucun couteau dans le coeur de l'archéologue. Elle ne fit qu'un merveilleux sourire, les yeux pétillants de plaisir. Ils se regarderent un petit moment, tous deux incapables de parler. Laissant à Daniel le temps de prendre conscience du manque qu'avait provoqué la jeune femme. Son sourire était un onguent sur certaines de ses blessures. La culpabilité en priorité.

- Daniel, murmura t-elle presque pour elle même.

L'archéologue se rapporcha du lit de la jeune voleuse. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Elle attendait qu'il parle. Il ne savait pas comment commencer. Il prit sa respiration et se lança, maladroitement.

- Je suis désolé Vala.

Vala sursauta. Et le regarda d'un air de vive incompréhension. Elle l'attira vers elle, le poussant à s'asseoir sur le siege à ses cotés, elle répondit, mais sa voix ne dépassait pas le murmure.

- De quoi ? s'étonna t-elle.

- De ne pas avoir cru en vous, de ne pas avoir été digne de l'amitié que vous aviez pour moi, de ne pas avoir été suffisament rapide pour éviter au virus de se propager en vous, de ne pas avoir réaliser la menace que représentait... Eylin, de ne pas avoir été ce que vous attendiez. De ne pas avoir compris que ce que vous attendiez de moi était juste un peu d'attention... je m'en veux de tout cela. Vous avoir cru morte l'espace d'un instant... je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, et d'autant moins par ma faute. Je m'en veux suffisament comme cela.

- Vous etes un idiot Daniel.

Daniel ferma les yeux. Maintenant au tour de Vala de vider son sac, il lui faudrait tout le reste de ses forces psychologiques pour ne pas s'effondrer de culpabilité et de honte après cela.

- Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu.

- P... PARDON ?

- Ne criez pas, je ne peux pas répondre sur un ton aussi élevé que le votre, le virus a abimé ma voix. Ce que je veux dire Daniel, c'est que je n'ai jamais douté de vous... je comprends que vous puissiez avoir confiance en n'importe qui, parce que vous etes naïf. Mais, ce que je ne voulais pas... et qui est arrivé... c'est que cette garce...

Vala s'arrêta, baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Visiblement incapable de continuer. Daniel se sentit mal tout à coup. Que se passait il ? Il blémit face au silence de Vala et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, la jeune femme réalisa que le silence plongeait Daniel dans une profonde angoisse. Il était tellement abimé, tellement cassé. Eylin Vaun avait réduit en cendre ce qu'il avait construit. Elle reprit.

- Elle vous a fait beaucoup de mal.

- Oui, avoua Daniel. Mais ça n'excuse en rien...

- Taisez vous. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, parce qu'elles n'ont pas lieu d'être, sauf si vous voulez vous excuser en passant la nuit avec moi ? acheva t-elle en toussant, un sourire aux levres.

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'apprétait à répliquer comme par le passé, mais il n'y parvint pas, les remarques cinglantes se bloquant dans sa gorge. Vala le remarqua et passa sa main sur la joue de l'archéologue.

- Vous ne redeviendrez pas comme avant en deux jours...

- Non...

- Elle a brisé beaucoup de choses que j'aimais en vous.

Daniel leva les yeux vers Vala, étonné. Qu'allait elle encore chercher.

- Elle a brisé votre confiance en vous, votre confiance en moi, en Sam... Elle a cassé votre sourire qui se faisait plus fréquent depuis quelques temps... Elle a cassé le pétillement amusé dans vos yeux.

Daniel sentit son coeur se tordre de douleur. Puis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il allait craquer. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Il était ici pour Vala, pour lui apporter le soutien qu'il n'avait pas songé à lui apporté lorsque... pendant le séjour d'Eylin à la base. Il ne voulait pas inverser les roles. La jeune femme avait tellement souffert à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait pas infliger une telle chose à quelqu'un d'aussi faible. Pourtant la main de Vala revint se poser sur le visage de l'archéologue, caressant du bout des doigts la peau tendre qui entourait ses yeux. Permettant aux larmes de couler.

- Daniel..., je suis tellement désolée. J'aurai tant voulu que cette histoire se passe autrement... j'aurai tant voulu avoir tort...

Daniel sentit alors la dernier barriere qui protégeait son coeur se rompre. Les sentiments qu'il avait tant espéré éviter déferlèrent à grandes eaux dans son âme. Pitoyable, inconsistant, détruit, lamentable, inutile, dangereux, manipulable, influençable, egoiste... Un débris humain, un miroir inversé de ce qu'il aurait aimé etre. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas remonté la pente. Il avait cru pouvoir sortir du puit dans lequel il s'était enlisé. Quel orgueil. Il avait tendu la main, persuadé qu'il méritait de l'aide. On l'avait attrapée, puis lachée. Sans équilibre, il était tombé encore plus bas.

- Vala... je... je ne peux pas. Je suis a bout...

- Je sais Daniel...

- Je suis pitoyable...

La main de Vala tourna avec force le visage de Daniel vers elle. Elle lisait la détresse, la peine, la honte. Une pâle copie de Daniel. Une version insipide de l'homme qui lui avait tendu la main. Mais il s'agissait du même homme. Et cette fois, la situation était inversée. Elle ne fuyait plus. Elle devait l'aider. Il avait été son ami, toujours. Le seul de la base à réellement avoir confiance en elle. Elle lui devait bien ça.

- Daniel, ce que je vais vous dire manquera surement de style, de poésie. Mais je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. Je ne veux pas vous voir baisser les bras. Quand je vous ai rencontré, vous étiez froid, mais fort. Quand j'ai appris à vous connaitre, vous vous etes révélé l'homme le plus gentil que l'univers puisse porter. Vous m'avez accordée une chance, une possibilité de me racheter, de changer. Vous m'avez tendue la main Daniel. Maintenant, en trois mois, une femme vous a détruit. Pour le compte d'Adria, elle a su utiliser chacune de vos faiblesses par votre trop grande confiance en les gens. Confiance qui est un de vos points forts à mes yeux. Sans celle ci, jamais je ne vous aurais connu. Je ne vous blamerai pas pour avoir accordé votre confiance à Eylin. Vous avez fait de même pour moi. Maintenant, vous n'etes plus Fort. Elle a anéanti votre force en exploitant votre fragilité, votre confiance, vontre humanité. Vous n'etes plus heureux, vous etes brisé, mais vous surmonterez. Vous etes quelqu'un d'une grandeur d'âme exemplaire, vous etes sage et bon. Vous savez que les blessures du coeur sont les plus dures à refermer. Vous savez qu'il vous faudra du temps. La seule chose que je peux vous offrir aujourd'hui Daniel, c'est ma main, mon soutien, mon amitié. Attrapez la. Comme j'ai attrapé la votre quand elle s'est présentée à moi.

Daniel avait écouté Vala, le coeur serré à chacun de ses mots, tellement incapable de croire que le portrait que faisait la jeune femme étai le sien. Avait il un jour était fort ? N'avait il pas toujours conduit sa vie de manière égoiste et brutale ? Apparement non. Vala venait de lui tendre la main, au sens propre cette fois, attendant que l'archéologue réponde à la proposition. D'un geste mal assuré, il attrapa la main douce de Vala. Un sourire mince et fragile se dessina sur ses levres. Il n'était plus seul. Vala était là. Sam, Teal'c, Cameron, Jack... Ils étaient là.

- Venez dans mon lit Daniel, ordonna Vala.

Daniel perdit immédiatement son sourire. Fallait il vraiment que Vala reste Vala ? Il ne put s'empécher de répondre d'une manière cinglante, faible écho de l'année passée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empécher ?

- Oh, voyons Daniel ! C'est ce que vous aimez en moi, sinon vous ne m'auriez jamais recueillie sur Terre. Et puis, je ne proposais rien de sexuel. Juste une place dans ce lit trop grand pour moi, et une heure de votre temps pour regarder Starwars avec vous.

Daniel sourit. Cette femme était imprévisible. Et même si elle se cachait derriere cette carapace de femme fatale, elle n'en restait pas moins d'une fragilité déconcertante. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs en fin de compte. Daniel accepta de mauvaise grâce, lorsque Vala le lui demanda pour la septieme fois. Il rentra dans le lit de la jeune femme, et resta sur le bord, inquiet.

- Oh Daniel ! ironisa Vala. Je ne vais pas vous manger voyons.

- Avec vous je me méfie.

- Ça me blesse !

Daniel faillit sourire, mais la réponse de Vala l'avait tout de même marqué. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il passa donc un bras sous le cou de la jeune femme, et lui permit de se serrer à lui. Lançant le DVD de la Menace Fantome. Il finit par s'endormir, quelques minutes après Vala, un sourire apaisé dessiné sur ses traits fatigués.

_A suivre..._


	10. Quand les circonstances changent tout

**Auteur** : Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre** : Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : None.

_Très gros chapitre aujourd'hui... il me tient à coeur. Je n'aime pas que Daniel soit trop malheureux._

**Chapitre 10**

**Quand les circonstances changent tout.**

La guérison aux cotés de Vala fut finalement plus facile que Daniel l'avait imaginée au premiers abords. La jeune femme avait reprit du poil de la bete. Elle recommençait à cavaler dans les couloirs, et à l'ennuyer dans son bureau. Il se savait malhonnete lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle l'insupportait à toujours etres dans ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle était là, il ne saignait plus. Il souriait, comme si le soleil ne se couchait plus.

Elle le dispersait. Il travaillait dans la bonne humeur. Enfin, si tant est que traduire des archives anciennes puisse inspirer de la bonne humeur à Vala. Toutefois, elle ne se plaint jamais de sa situation. Trop heureuse de retrouver sa place au près de Daniel et de SG1.

Comme l'avait prédit Mitchell, lorsque Vala fut de nouveau apte à parcourir l'univers, les expéditions de SG1 reprirent. Au grand damn de Daniel qui ne parlait plus que de prudence. Ce jour là, trois mois après la disparition de Eylin du SGC, ils partirent en mission de reconnaissance sur une toute nouvelle planète faisait parti du réseau d'abydoss. Une planète fascinante, verdoyante. Surement non habitée. Du moins pas par des etres humains. Ce qui ennuya Vala. Celle ci espérant découvrir à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait la porte, un peuple très avancé question mode vestimentaire. Daniel ne put s'empécher de sourire devant l'air qu'affichait Vala. Il ne pouvai pas lui en vouloir, de son coté, si les hommes n'avaient pas habités cette planète, il n'y aurait rien d'archéologiquement exploitable dans les parages. Ce serait donc une véritable mission d'exploration.

- Je sens qu'on va se marrer, railla Vala en rattrapant Daniel.

- Ne vous plaignez pas Vala, au moins les Oriis ne viendront pas ici, si la planete n'a pas d'intéret question conversion des peuples et massacres.

- Vous avez raison. Mais je sens que je vais m'ennuyer.

- Mais non. Nous sommes SG1, plaisanta Mitchell. Il nous arrive toujours des trucs énormes, et en général on ne s'ennuit jamais Vala.

Si Mitchell avait été un peu plus superstitieux, il aurait volontier retiré ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Car effectivement, alors que les deux heures d'explorations annonçaient par le général Landry touchaient à leur fin, et qu'ils leur fallut prendre contact avec le SGC, Sam remarqua un problème d'une importance conséquente.

- La porte des étoiles est abîmée.

- Comment ça abimée ? s'informa Daniel.

- Ça s'abime un truc comme ça ? questionna Mitchell.

- En quoi ça pose un problème ? pressa Vala.

- Pouvons nous rentrer chez nous Colonel Carter ? demanda Teal'c.

- Alors, elle est abimée, il y a deux chevrons fissurés, regardez, fit elle en montrant en effet deux chevrons qui semblaient avoir pris un coup de vieux, inhabituel. Ensuite, apparement, ils ont été abimé à coup de tir jaffa. Ce qui est étrange, vu que les portes sont réputées incassables. Et finalement, je ne pmourrais pas activer une porte abimée, puisque premierement le DHD a l'air dans le même état, et deuxiement, le simple fait que la porte en elle même soit abîmée... enfin, si elle est abîmée il y a un risque que le trou de verre qu'elle créera dans la galaxie soit instable, et que nous n'arrivions jamais a destination.

- Okay, s'exclama Vala, on est bloqué ici ?

- Je le crains, Vala Mal Doran.

- Comment commes nous arrivés ici sans encombres ? s'informa Daniel.

- Le trou de verre venait de la Terre, il était stable.

- Bien, acheva Daniel, blasé. Espérons que l'on trouve un moyen de réparer.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Daniel. Il nous faudrait une autre porte pour réparer les chevrons. Et puis, de toute evidence, il y a trop de dommages. Notre seule solution est d'attendre le dédale.

- On va en avoir pour des mois ! s'exclama Daniel.

- Non, Jackson, le dédale est actuellement dans notre galaxie, il n'est plus sur atlantis, donc il ne mettra pas plusieurs mois, seulement deux semaines... environ, non Sam ?

- C'est exact, selon notre distance vis à vis de la Terre, il faudra 16 jours au Dédale pour venir nous récupérer. En attendant, nous allons rester ici. Lorsque le Général Landry nous contactera, nous réclamerons des tentes, et un équipement de survie plus conséquent, conclut Sam.

- Bien, regardons les choses du bon côté. Nous sommes sur une planète verte et luxuriante, sans aucune présence humaine sur toute sa surface. On a le Monde pour nous, annonça Michell.

- En effet, confirma Teal'c.

L'enthousiasme feint du Colonel Mitchell n'eut pour effet que d'affermir le sentiment de dépit que ressentait le reste de l'équipe. Seule Sam paraissait au moins autant enthousiaste que l'avait laissé entendre Cameron. Son attitude perturba Daniel, qui s'empressa de savoir la raison d'un tel élan de bonheur.

- Cette planète est une merveille !

- Certes...

- Daniel, il faut que nous faisions venir nos experts botanistes et l'équipe de médecins. On pourrait trouver ici une plante aux caractéristiques curatives sans précédent. Vous imaginez l'avantage que nous pourrions avoir ? Il nous faut prendre cet imprévu pour ce qu'il est. Aujourd'hui nous pourrons visiter une planète en ayant pour objectif autre chose que la guerre !

Daniel sourit. Depuis quand était ce Sam qui énonçait les mots apaisants et humains qui lui étaient généralement réservés ? Elle était étonnante. Son changement depuis les dix années au SGC était appréciable. Elle était sure d'elle, toujours, mais appréciait l'aide d'hommes, leurs conseils. Elle s'était embellie, entourant son etre d'une aura de bienveillance, de force, d'assurance. Il ne manquait plus que Jack à son bonheur. Intérieurement, Daniel grimaça. Jack O'neill était un parfait idiot. On ne pouvait laisser passer telle merveille. Une seconde grimace accompagna la première. Quelle ironie. C'était lui qui parlait de bonheur, alors qu'il détruisait tout sur son passage.

Excédé par le trop plein de pensées qui l'envahissait, Daniel décida de passer outre son propre état. Il lui fallait aider l'équipe en se montrant fort. Il pouvait le faire, c'était indéniable. Il suffisait de saisir la perche d'humanité que venait de lui tendre Sam.

- Vous avez raison Sam, finalement, ce n'est peut etre pas une mauvaise chose pour nous de nous retrouver coincé ici ! réalisa t-il avec amusement. Nous pourrions faire d'agréables découvertes.

Ce nouveau Monde, encore pur. Qu'il aurait aimé lui etre en tout point semblable. Neuf, sans blessure. Allez, il était temps de se battre contre les idées noires, et un Monde comme celui ci devrait facilement l'y aider. Sérénité.

- Nous pourrions..., commença Sam, coupée dans son élan par l'activation de la porte, elle poursuivit en riant. Attendre que le Général nous contacte avant de partir explorer plus profondément les environs.

- Et bien, voilà qui est parfait ! répliqua aussitot Cameron.

--

Il fut ainsi décidé que l'équipe SG1 resterait sur la planète verte, comme se plaisit à la nommer Mitchell. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent que le temps de recevoir quelques vivres avant que la porte ne présente quelques signes de faiblesses, rendant la communication instable, même depuis la Terre. Sam fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Plus rien ne devait traverser le vortex. Ils se débrouilleraient pour le reste, en attendant le Dédale. Landry leur souhaita bonne chance avant que le contact ne se rompe définitivement.

- Bien. Je propose que nous montions le camp non loin d'un point d'eau, annonça Cameron. Avec toute les plantes qu'il y a ici, je suppose que l'eau doit couler à foison non ?

- Ça semble correct Colonel Mitchell, répondit Teal'c.

- Alors en route !

Le petit groupe replaça l'équipement de survie et les sac sur leur dos, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, même Vala se mit à chantonner le générique de Starwars avec un entrain palpable. Tirant un sourire tendre à Daniel et des encouragements discrets de la part de Teal'c.

Ils parvinrent finalement à un lac d'un bleu turquoise presque iréel. Sam réalisa quelques relevés pour annoncer à l'équipe que l'eau était potable, mais mieux que ça, elle était en tous points parfaite pour le métabolysme humain. Contenant le taux de sels minéraux le plus proche des besoins humains. Ce qui tira une expression surprise à Teal'c.

- Comment se fait il que nous n'ayions pas vu un seul animal Colonel Carter, si l'eau est l'environnement sont à ce point propice au développement de la vie ?

- Peut etre ne les avons nous pas vu, tout simplement, proposa Vala.

- Peut etre. En tout cas, nous allons camper pendant deux semaines les amis, alors... qui vient pêcher ? demanda Mitchell, tout sourire.

- S'il y a du poisson dans ce lac, je vous accompagne, Colonel Mitchell.

- Bien, mis à part Teal'c, d'autres volontaires ? Jackson ?

- Non, je vais aider Sam à monter le camp.

- Combien de tentes avons nous ? s'informa Vala.

- Trois. Chacune pouvant accueillir deux personnes, répondit Sam.

- Bien, ce sera parfait ! Teal'c ! Allons y ! J'ai hâte d'y etre, pas vous ?

Teal'c leva un sourcil sous entendant que la pêche ne lui importait pas, qu'il préférait manger ce qui en découlerait, si toutefois des poissons existaient dans ce Monde, et surtout, qu'il ne comprenait pas l'engouement terrien pour la pêche.

- Etes vous familier à O'neill, Mitchell ? fut la derniere phrase que le reste de l'équipe entendit avant que les deux hommes ne prennent le chemin du lac, se rendant invisibles à leurs yeux.

Les trois rescapés à la quête du poisson se lancèrent dans l'établissement d'un camp de fortune. Vala prenait un plaisir communicatif à monter les tentes. Elle n'avait jamais fait de camping entre amis. C'était réparateur pour elle, et même si Daniel ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix, ça l'été pour lui aussi. Seul, il aurait surement été envahi par des idées noires, mais aux côtés de l'équipe SG1, il n'en aurait pas le temps, ce qui le réjouissait grandement.

Le camp fut vite achever, Sam apporta de lourds cailloux pour créer un emplacement destiné au futur feu de camp. Daniel installa le reste du matériel dans le compartiment à l'entrée de chacun des tentes. Le préservant des intempéries. Vala s'approcha de lui, toute heureuse.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse !

- Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda l'archéologue, tout absorbé qu'il était à réduire au minimum l'espace occupé par les différents matériels.

- Je vais enfin dormir avec vous, susurra Vala, sensuelle.

Daniel releva la tete vers elle, surpris.

- Vous n'y pensez même pas ? Il y a trois tentes ! Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que vous vous retrouviez AVEC moi, Vala !

- Vous n'etes pas drole !

- Qu'y a t-il de drôle là dedans ? s'exclama Daniel.

Vala lui sourit, mutine, avant de se partir en direction de Sam, toujours occupée à ramener de grosses pierres. La blonde avait un sourire rayonnant. Apparement, toute l'équipe était ravie de cet imprévu. L'astrophysicienne s'adressa à Daniel lorsque celui ci vint proposer son aide.

- J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles ! annonça t-elle.

- Oh ? Lesquelles ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Tout d'abord, excepté notre camp, il n'y a définitivement AUCUNE présence de quelques technologies que ce soient !

- En quoi est ce une excellente nouvelle Sam ?

- Nous ne craignions rien d'un ennemie que nous ne saurions combattre. Ce qui est confirmé par le fait qu'il n'y a pas non plus d'etres humains ici. Et finalement, la meilleure nouvelle, il y a des animaux !

Daniel sourit, ça voulait dire qu'ils pourraient chasser, manger et tout cela dans un calme inhabituel pour une équipe SG jusqu'à l'arrivée du Dédale. C'était en effet une excellente nouvelle.

- Nous sommes donc en camping dans une région extrèmement sure ?

- Si les animaux sont inoffensifs, oui, répondit Sam en riant. Nous allons avoir droit à deux semaines de vacances, Daniel. Je n'aurais pas espéré mieux sur Terre finalement.

- Exceptée l'absence de Jack ici, la taquina t-il, la faisait rougir.

- Oui, excepté cela.

Daniel la gratifia d'un sourire tendre. Il faudrait que Jack se décide, vraiment. Sam l'attendait, et l'attendrait encore, mais attendre ne résolvait pas tout, il était temps qu'il prenne ce qui lui "appartenait". Qu'ils vivent leur amour au grand jour. Sam répondit à son sourire avant de reprendre sa construction de pierres.

--

Le feu flambait dans son petit espace, remplissant l'atmosphère d'un air de fete. Le poisson avait été installé sur des grilles métalliques, et posé au dessus de quelques braises que Mitchell avait écarté de l'âtre flambant. Heureux de montrer qu'il s'y connaissait en barbecue.

Chacun souriait, détendu. Le moment était unique, agréable, attendrissant. Un vrai plaisir. Vala s'était allongée à même le sol, sa tete sur les jambes d'un Daniel peu coopératif. Elle s'amusait à le taquiner à sa maniere, sous l'oeil amusé de Sam et Teal'c. Cameron racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa derniere expérience en camping sauvage, sans danger, remontait à une expérience avec sa grand mère. Il ne s'était jamais autant régalé racontait il. Souriant en pensant que finalement, il se sentait peut etre mieux ici, auprès de Sam, Daniel, Teal'c et Vala, qu'auprès de sa vieille grand mère. Mais c'était pour l'histoire.

- Vala ! S'il vous plait ! s'exclama Daniel.

- Mais quoi Daniel ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! ET ENLEVEZ VOTRE MAIN DE MA CUISSE TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écria Daniel, excédé.

Sam éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Mitchell et Vala, qui ne pouvait se retenir face à l'éclat de voix de son archéologue préféré. Son expression méritait la photo. Vala se redressa, mais prétexta un petit vent frisqué pour se serrer aux cotés du jeune homme qui leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, elle aurait dû rester coucher.

C'est à ce moment là que Mitchell lança le débat.

- Qui dort où ?

- Avec Daniel.

- Seul.

- Peu importe.

- A la belle étoile.

Chacun se dévisagea. Un éclat de rire grondant dans les gorges de certains, réprimés par un dernier sursaut de volonté. Vala dévorait Daniel du regard, de manière exagérée.

- JE VOUS AI DIS NON !

- Allez Daniel ! On n'aura peut etre pas toujours cette occasion.

- Nous sommes ici pour deux semaines VALA !

- AH AH ! Demain alors ?

- Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- Pourtant ça y ressemblait, Daniel Jackson, intervint Teal'c au grand damn de Daniel qui n'en fut que plus troublé.

- AH AH ! Même Muscles est d'accord avec moi !

- Je ne dormirai pas avec vous Vala !

- En réalité, Daniel, commença Mitchell. Ce serait plus pratique pour tout le monde si vous dormiez avec Vala...

- QUOI ?

- Je suis désolée Daniel, commença Sam, penaude.

- MAIS POURQUOI ?

- J'aimerai dormir seule... si cela ne dérange personne, étant donné que j'ai mon ordinateur, j'aimerai travailler, et cela prend un certain espace... Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre de temps sur mes recherches à propos du déphaseur à p...

- J'ai compris ! Mais je ne vois pas EN QUOI ça me concerne ! Teal'c ou Mitchell peuvent très bien dormir avec Vala !

- Non, répliqua simplement Teal'c, d'un ton qui ne soouffrait pas la contradiction. Je ne dormirai en aucun cas avec une femme qui ne soit Ishta.

- Et bien, je suis un HOMME ! Mitchell dormira avec Vala.

- AH NON ! Il ronfle ! répliqua la jeune femme. Je ne fermerais jamais l'oeil de la nuit si Mitchell dors avec moi !

- Q... QUOI ?

Daniel avait pris une teinte entre le blanc et le violet. Partagé entre fureur, malaise, énervement, exaspération, et gène. Que pouvait il dire maintenant, les arguments de Vala étaient bancals. Et c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, face aux autres raisons, il devait s'incliner.

- Vala, dormez avec Mitchell, je vous en pris, supplia t-il.

- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà essayé quand nous avons trouvé refuge sur Camelot, c'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas !

- Et bien, je dormirai à la belle étoile, annonça Mitchell, penaud.

Daniel allait dire que c'était une excellente idée, quand il se sentit egoiste. Le froid qui en effet avait finit par se lever allait continuer à s'intensifier durant la nuit. Il était hors de question que Mitchell dorme dehors. Et Vala resterait inflexible. Alors il céda.

--

- Allez Daniel, ne boudez pas ! chuchota Vala, alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux place dans leur tente.

Tente qu'ils allaient partager pendant deux semaines si ce qu'il avait compris été correct. Comment allait il pouvoir le supporter ?

- Je ne boude pas.

- Pourtant vous en avez l'air.

- Ecoutez Vala, je ne souhaite pas etre ici, dans cette tente avec vous. Alors s'il vous plait, ne me cherchez pas ce soir.

Vala se tut. Respectueuse de la demande de son collègue. Ce qui étonna fortement Daniel. S'il avait su que la jeune femme s'en tiendrait là, il l'aurait fait plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas un comportement habituel. Pourquoi faisait elle cela ?

- Vala ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était tournée vers la toile de la tente, son dos étant la seule face de son corps visible à l'archéologue. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage, frissonante.

- Vala ? répéta t-il.

Le manque de réponses l'inquiéta fortement. Elle ne pouvait jamais se taire de coutume. Que lui arrivait il ? Il s'approcha d'elle, touchant du bout de ses doigts l'épaule de la voleuse. Celle ci tourna ses yeux vers lui.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Daniel.

- J'ai décidé que vous deviez dormir. Je ne vous embeterai pas...

- C'est gentil mais...

- Oh écoutez, je fais preuve d'une bonne volonté inhabituelle là ! Vous pourriez au moins me rendre la tâche facile ! Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous faites en ce moment.

Daniel la regarda sans comprendre, toujours soutenu par les muscles secs qui se dessinaient sous la peau de ses bras. Vala s'énerva intérieurement contre lui, car si Daniel n'avait pas de pulsions sexuelles, elle oui. Et actuellement, elle était enfermée sous une tente avec lui, et il la regardait de ses yeux clairs, un air innocent en attente d'une réponse, et le corps musclés éhontément mis en valeur.

- DANIEL !

- Mais QUOI ? s'énerva t-il.

- Vous etes inconscient ! Vous ne comprenez pas qu'avec votre air naïf et votre attitude innocente vous etes quelqu'un de trop facilement manipulable ! Bon sang Daniel !

L'archéologue reçut chacun des mots comme des gifles brulantes. Il trembla, partagé entre colère et peine. Comment Vala osait elle lui balançait cela en pleine figure ?

- Oh, Daniel... je...

- Non.

- Comprenez moi ! s'exclama Vala.

- Comprendre quoi ? irona t-il.

- A peine reprenez vous confiance en vous que vous recommencez à oublier vos propres problèmes ! Vous ne vous protégez plus... Vous reprenez cette habitude de vouloir sauver tout le monde, de vous en vouloir pour rien et de vous inquiéter pour tout.

- Je...

- Soyez egoiste pendant plus de cinq minutes, et ne culpabilisez pas lorsque vous l'etes, vous y avez le droit autant que quiconque, et le fait de vous excuser ne fait qu'autoriser les autres à vous faire mal ! conclut elle d'une voix forte.

- Je...

Daniel eut une impression de déjà vu assez désagréable. N'était ce pas Jack qui quelques jours plus tôt avait formulé le même souhait, le même conseil à son égard ? Qu'avaient ils tous à le vouloir égoiste ? Ne l'était il pas suffisament ? Et en quoi cela pourrait il le protéger, lui, Daniel Jackson, du reste du Monde.

- Les gens sont souvent opportunistes. Ne leur offrait pas trop de moyen de l'etre a vos dépends, ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air effaré du jeune homme, comment faisait il pour rester à ce point naïf ?

Daniel n'ajouta rien, il ne fit que se rallonger sur le dos. Les yeux grands ouverts pendant que Vala se tournait de nouveau vers la toile de tente.

L'archéologue n'était toujours pas endormi deux heures plus tard. Le bruit du vent sifflait à ses oreilles, accompagné de la respiration régulière de Vala. Il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais inlassablement, il pensait. Les premiers sujets qui vinrent s'imposer à lui furent à propos des derniers mots prononcés par Vala. Etait il si faible ? Etait il comme Vala l'avait dépeind ? Certes, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était trop souvent confiant, qu'il était pour accorder une deuxieme chance aux gens. Et effectivement... on s'était souvent servie de son... comment pouvait il appeler cela ? Humanité ? pour servir des desseins qu'il ne voulait même pas voir ou imaginer. Il préférait etre un aveugle, persuadé que la nature humaine n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise. Etait il en tort en cela ?

Daniel ressentit le besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Il ne pouvait plus rester confiner dans cette tente. Il lui fallait sentir le Monde évoluer autour de lui. Prendre un bol d'oxygène.

Il se redressa lentement, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Vala qui semblait en proie à un reve agréable, si l'on en croyait le magnifique sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Il sourit à cette image, avant de se glisser hors de la tente.

Le camp était silencieux, le feu avait laissé place à de légères braises, qui dégageaient une chaleur très sommaire. Mais elles suffiraient. L'archéologue s'installa auprès d'elles, tendant les mains, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il entendit à peine le bruit que fit Vala en sortant de la tente à son tour. Il savait que la jeune femme était derriere lui, assez éloignée pour qu'il se sente respecté, mais suffisament près pour ne plus etre seul. Elle restait silencieuse, l'observant. Il se lança.

- Quand j'ai eu huit ans, mes parents sont morts dans un accident, dans un musée. Je pense que tout à commencé là. Si cet accident n'avait pas eu lieu, si j'avais réagis quelques secondes plus tôt... ils seraient encore là. Je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas ma faute. On n'est pas fautif à huit ans d'une telle chose... mais mon désir d'aider les autres est nait à ce moment là... il fallait que l'on me pardonne la mort de mes parents. C'est idiot... ironique en réalité, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Non..., ce n'est pas idiot, c'est humain.

La réponse n'était pas nécessaire, même si Vala sentait qu'il avait besoin qu'elle lui témoigne de l'intéret à cet instant. Il ouvrait son coeur. Encore. Avait il suffisament confiance en elle pour cela ? Elle se doutait que Sam, Jack et Teal'c étaient déjà au courant de cette histoire, mais leur en avait il parlé de lui même ? Que devait elle faire maintenant qu'il lui offrait sa fragilité, preuve inestimable de sa confiance aveugle. Elle risquait de le blesser, par maladresse. Et il était déjà tellement brisé. Une nouvelle blessure serait apocalyptique. Elle le changerait à jamais. Avait elle suffisament confiance en elle pour oser écouter ce que Daniel lui offrait ? Elle ne put penser plus. Il avait repris. Vala s'aperçu que les mots de Daniel sonnaient à la manière d'une justification. C'était intolérable. Elle demeura silencieuse.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois quelqu'un de vraiment combattif. Je crois que je me suis rapidement fait à l'idée que tout le monde devait etre pardonné de leurs moments de faiblesse. Surement pour m'excuser moi même. Me pardonner. Quand je me suis mis à parler d'extraterrestres à l'une de mes conférences, j'étais tellement persuadé de ce que j'avançais. C'était tellement évident, pourtant personne ne croyait un seul mot à ce que je disais. J'y croyais pourtant dur comme fer... mais je pense que malgré tout, leur indifférence, voire leur amusement, m'ont blessé à ce moment là. Alors je me suis mis en tete de me battre pour mes idées... jusqu'à l'arrivée de Catherine Langfort. Vous voyez Vala, ma vie avant le programme Stargate, avant il y a onze ans... ce n'était pas une vie fabuleuse. J'étais décrié, on n'accordait aucun crédit à mes recherches...

Il fit une pose.

- C'est ce qui fait que maintenant je suis capable de donner une chance à n'importe qui. Même si ce qui est présenté me semble dépourvu de sens. Les théories sont basées sur des faits. Même si elles se révèlent fausses.

L'archéologue remua les braises avec un baton de bois. Laissant à Vala le temps d'emmagasiner ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lui raconter cela. Il éprouvait un besoin pressant de se justifier, de se convaincre que face à Eylin, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Son coeur, qu'il avait cru entouré d'immenses barricades, n'avait jamais cessé d'etre celui de l'archéologue qu'il était avant le stargate. Quoi qu'il en dise.

- Les gens ont le droit à une deuxieme chance Vala..., et ce n'est pas parce que certains sont malhonnetes et en profitent qu'il faille que je ferme mon coeur à tous les autres.

- Je sais, répondit Vala. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cet aspect de votre personnalité Daniel. En étant une des principales bénéficitaires. Je sais que c'est un peu ironique de vous dire que vous voyez peut etre un peu trop d'humanité dans des etres qui ne le sont pas, que vous etes trop pur pour la guerre, trop confiant pour l'ordre actuel des choses. Pourtant, je ne peux pas vous le repprocher. Et c'est seulement par égoisme.

Daniel sourit. Vala avait beau etre une indubitable maladroite, maniant les mots comme les situations, jouant les femmes fatales. Elle n'en restait pas moins une des raisons qui le poussait à conserver l'illusion de faire de bons choix en accordant sa confiance.

- Rentrez vous coucher Daniel. Il fait froid.

- Non, j'aimerai profiter de l'air pur de cette planete.

- Dans ce cas...

Vala se repprocha de lui et se serra dans les bras que Daniel ouvrit, aimablement. Elle sourit, le regardant avec de grands yeux pétillants. Il ne put s'empecher de lui lancer une pique.

- N'en profitez pas.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empécher.

- Vous venez pourtant de me faire un magnifique discours sur mon manque de discernement n'est ce pas ? la taquina Daniel. Je suis trop... gentil, avec les gens ?

- Vous etes parfait, murmura Vala.

- Et vous, vous etes une incroyable manipulatrice, rétorqua t-il en plongeant des yeux clamants sa reconnaissance dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ? Je suis votre coté obscur !

- Il va falloir que je conseille d'autres films que Starwars à Teal'c, ironisa Daniel dans un sourire.

- Il m'a promis la saison 2 de Farscape ! s'exclama Vala.

- Je ne comprends pas son engouement pour les séries de science fiction, la réalité est tellement plus passionante, murmura Daniel en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Vala.

- Vous trouvez ?

Daniel lui accorda un sourire mystérieux avant de plonger son regard dans les braises qui rougeoyaient de nouveau depuis qu'il les remuait. Eclairant son visage paisible d'une lumiere orangée. Vala sourit à son tour. Il était beau, on négligeait trop souvent le besoin de vider son sac. Elle se pelotonna dans les bras de l'archéologue et finit par s'endormir dans sa chaleur. Elle était bien...

_A suivre..._


	11. Les joies du camping, partie 1

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 11_**

**Les joies du Camping**

Daniel se réveilla violement. Une douleur lancinante lui brisait les reins. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors, près du feu. Enfin, la nuit, c'était une question de point de vue, apparement celle ci n'était pas finie. Les étoiles brillaient toujours. Il constata que Vala n'avait pas bougé, elle dormait toujours profondément contre lui, elle avait tournait son visage tout contre le torse de Daniel. Il sourit, elle s'était endormie dans une position de petite fille, les poings enserrant le pull que portait Daniel, les jambes repliées. Il lui caressa les cheveux, réalisant les progrés qu'elle avait fait depuis leur premiere rencontre. Désormais elle était prête à tout pour le groupe dans lequel elle évoluait, elle avait cessé de fuir. Sam avait elle dit vrai ? L'avait elle fait uniquement pour qu'il soit fier d'elle ? Si c'était bien la raison, la jeune femme avait réussi. Il était fier d'elle. Fier des efforts qu'elle avait fournis continuellement pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il releva une des meches qui cachaient son visage. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut Daniel. Daniel en train de sourire tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux, la nuit commençant à faiblir pour laisser sa place à l'aube. Daniel qui n'avait jamais été aussi doux, aussi calme. Il perçu le réveil de la jeune femme, la laissant s'extirper de ses reves avant de parler.

- Vala ? Pourriez vous vous lever s'il vous plait, j'ai les reins en compote, demanda t-il aimable.

Vala se redressa brusquement, libérant Daniel de sa charge et de sa douleur, il pouvait enfin changer de position. Elle bafouilla des excuses inutiles avant de se diriger vers la tente. Daniel l'y rejoignit. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu une véritable nuit, alors autant grapiller les dernieres minutes qu'il leur restait.

Vala était déjà en train d'entrer dans un premier sommeil. Daniel s'installa à son tour, veillant à ne pas la déranger. Ce fut peine perdue, elle remarqua son retour et rouvrit ses yeux.

- Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ? s'informa t-elle, rieuse.

- Non Vala, pour etre tout à fait correct, je ne peux pas me passer de mes trois heures de sommeil réparateur par nuit. Ça fait une différence.

- Mais vous m'avez suivie dans la tente, le taquina t-elle.

- Pour DORMIR, Vala, soupira t-il, excédé.

La jeune femme se colla à lui, passant un de ses bras sur le torse de l'archéologue, qui soupira bruyament. Tentant de la repousser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle laissa ses doigts descendre le long de ses abdos, malgré le Tshirt, qu'il sentit l'alarme "danger" hurler dans sa tete. Il attrapa le poignet de la voleuse et lui rendit son bras. Un regard menaçant en prime.

- Pour DORMIR !

- Oh, allez Daniel, vous pouvez bien me tenir dans vos bras...

- Là n'est pas la question, si je vous tiens dans mes bras vous allez en profiter pour réclamer plus, et vous savez très bien que c'est NON !

- Vous me prêtez des intentions erronées Daniel.

- Oh ? Et en quoi ?

- Tout d'abord vous n'etes pas attirant à ce point ! Et puis, je peux très bien me contenir, répliqua Vala face à l'agression.

- Bien sur, Vala vous sauteriez sur n'importe qui dans cette situation !

- Vous etes injuste.

Daniel resta bouche bée. Injuste ?

- Vous etes injuste et idiot, râla Vala avant de lui tourner le dos. Je suis fatiguée, bonne fin de nuit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle dormait.

--

- FOOTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! hurla la voix de Cameron Mitchell depuis l'extérieur des tentes.

Daniel ouvrit les yeux, le hurlement lui avait fait l'effet d'un electrochoc. Ce Mitchell avait vraiment des coutumes atroces. Vala à ses cotés avait elle aussi bondit. Ils se regarderent, attendant la suite.

Qui ne tarda pas...

- DEBOUUUUT TOUT L'MONDE !

- Colonel Mitchell, je vous serai gré de faire preuve de respect pour le reste des élèments de ce camp en observant le silence, menaça la voix grave de Teal'c depuis l'une des tentes, si Daniel en croyait le bruit étouffé.

- Teal'c, vous ne venez pas courir avec moi ? Y a d'l'espace !

- Je souhaiterai avoir du temps pour méditer, Colonel Mitchell.

La voix s'étant fait plus claire et les cris de Mitchell s'étant réduis à un niveau sonore correct, indiquèrent à Daniel que désormais Teal'c était sorti de sa tente, et que Mitchell ne tenait pas à énerver le Jaffa mal luné.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas, JACKSOOOON !

- J'ai entendu Mitchell, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas ENCORE sourd. Et pour vous répondre, non, je ne viendrais pas courir !

- Ça vous ferait du bien ! argumenta Mitchell.

- Non merci, répliqua Daniel.

- Il n'a pas besoin de faire plus de sport qu'il n'en a fait cette nuit, lança Vala sans se soucier de la main que Daniel tentait de lui coller sur la bouche.

- VOUS NE POUVEZ VRAIMENT PAS VOUS EN EMPECHER ?! S'exclama Daniel, exaspéré.

Vala lui lança un sourire charmeur et se glissa hors de la tente, fluide et silencieuse, comme une voleuse qu'elle était, remarqua Daniel. Comment cet avantage tactique avait il pu échapper à Mitchell. C'est à elle qu'il aurait dû proposer quelques kilometres de course. Ou à Sam, qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, était un colonel de l'USAF, et donc était habituée aux courses à pied matinales.

- Bien, je vais donc courrir uniquement avec les filles ? s'informa Mitchell, qui apparement n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir, lui, pour parvenir à cette conclusion.

- J'arrive Cam, annonça Sam depuis sa tente. J'enfile mon jogging et j'arrive. Ne partez pas sans moi.

- Je vais mettre de bonnes chaussures et je vous suis, renchérit Vala.

Daniel retomba sur son sac de couchage. Non, définitivement, lui, il allait roupiller encore un petit moment. Epuisé et meurtri par sa demi nuit à la belle étoile. Il pria intérieurement pour que la nuit suivante ne soit pas aussi peu reposante. Mais avec Vala... il craignait le pire.

Il entendit les trois sportifs partir vers la forêt en petites foulées. C'est alors qu'il décida de sortir, finalement incapable de rester allongé à l'intérieur. Peut etre pourrait il se rendre utile. Faire du café, préparer le reste du poisson de la veille. Oui, il allait faire ça. Et au passage il allait demander un renseignement capital à Teal'c.

- Dites moi Teal'c...

- Qu'y a t-il Daniel Jackson ?

- Mitchell, il ronfle vraiment ou il s'agissait véritablement d'une excuse de la part de Vala ?

- Vala Mal Doran disait vrai Daniel Jackson, le Colonel Mitchell ronfle de manière quasiment insupportable.

- Pourtant quand je suis sorti cette nuit... je ne l'ai pas entendu, remarqua Daniel, suspicieux.

- Vous n'aviez peut etre pas la tete à cela, Daniel Jackson, répondit Teal'c.

Daniel sourit, qu'importe où il serait dans l'univers, Teal'c restait Teal'c, un homme stoïque, clair et honnete, imperturbable. Un point de repaire dans le monde instable de l'archéologue. Le jeune homme ne put s'empécher de chuchoter un remerciement qui tira un sourcil interrogateur au Jaffa. Immédiatement après avoir été faire un tour près du lac pour se rincer un petit peu, l'archéologue regagna le camp, décidé à faire un plat agréable pour ses compagnons. Il observa les affaires que Sam avait posé devant sa tente. Il sourit, pensant à Jack. Il ne faisait nul doute que le Général O'neill aurait été grandement apprécié au sein de ce groupe étrange.

--

Daniel ne s'imagina pas à cet instant qu'à plusieurs milliers d'années lumière, un Général aux cheveux grisonnant demandait l'autorisation au Général Landry de gagner le camp de SG1, malgré la menace du vortex instable, trop soucieux de leur sécurité.

- Avec la menace Orii qui pèse sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils mettent le nez dehors vous les laissez dehors, pour deux semaines, sans surveillance ?

- Jack, je vous en pris. Est il véritablement besoin que vous preniez les choses à ce point à coeur ? Ils ne risquent rien, la planete est inhabitée et inoffensive.

- JUSQU'A PREUVE DU CONTRAIRE ! s'exclama Jack.

- Jusqu'a preuve du contraire, accorda Landry. Nous pensions tenter de faire la traversée dans la mesure du possible pour envoyer une délégation composée de trois éléments du corps de la base. Nous voulions envoyer un militaire, un docteur et un botaniste. Toutefois les conseils du Colonel Carter nous...

- Alors nous allons le faire, et je ferai parti de la délégation ! le coupa Jack, hargneux.

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas Jack, le vortex est INSTABLE ! Le colonel Carter ne dit jamais rien à la légère, si elle veut éviter d'utiliser le couloir espace temps que créent les deux portes, elle doit avoir ses raisons.

- ET BIEN MOI AUSSI J'AI MES RAISONS !

- Jack, écoutez, nous allons y réfléchir, et peut etre que nous accèderons à votre requête. Je sais que vous etes attaché à SG1, mais je ne vous enverrai pas dans un endroit qui risque de vous faire disparaitre. Est ce clair ?

- Très clair, répondit Jack, sans pour autant se calmer.

- Bien, est ce tout ?

- Non, je voudrai ajouter un élément en ma faveur, concernant ma requête.

- Faites.

- Comment pensez vous que réagira Daniel s'il se retrouve face à Eylin, dans le cas où les Oriis auraient repéré SG1 dans la Galaxie ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi votre présence l'aidera Jack.

- Je ne le laisserai pas se faire attraper, quitte à mourir.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, mais j'aimerai éviter d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Je vais réfléchir à votre demande, soyez en sur.

Landry indiqua d'un mouvement de la tete la porte, invitant Jack à prendre congés, ce que celui ci fit sans râler. Une fois sorti, Jack se permit de sourire, se n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que Landry ne cède.

--

- Bien, il a donc été décidé que le Docteur Lam, le Docteur Lee et le Général Jack O'neill seraient envoyés comme soutien auprès de l'équipe SG1 actuellement coincé sur la planète Verte, annonça le Général Landry.

Il avait réfléchi plusieurs heures, hésitant beaucoup. Tout comme Jack il n'appréciait pas le fait d'avoir abandonner cinq de ses hommes sur une planete inconnue, a la merci du moindre probleme. Il lui était alors apparu comme nécessaire d'envoyer au secours de son équipe phare trois de ses meilleurs éléments, excepté Jack, qui n'était en rien l'un de ses éléments. Il avait eu un pincement au coeur en choisissant sa fille, qui toutefois s'était à la fois proposée et s'était présentée comme l'alternative la plus judicieuse. Le docteur Lee avait été un choix plus que facile, l'homme étant un ami de Daniel, ainsi qu'un spécialiste, de ce que Jack lui avait dit, des plantes.

Les trois protagonistes se tenaient devant la porte. Pour Jack il s'agissait d'un juste retour des choses. Pour Carolyn, c'était une sorte de baptême. La porte s'ouvrit, ils patientèrent, pour etre sure de la stabilité du couloir espace temps. Puis se saisirent de leurs sacs dès que le Général Landry leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient avancer sans crainte.

Ils traverserent. Sachant que pour les deux semaines a venir, il serait tout comme l'équipe SG1, coincée sur une planète inconnue.

_A suivre... _

_(_**_HaleyJS_**_ : Risque de Ship Jack / Sam pour le prochain chapitre, comme tu t'en doutes )_


	12. Les joies du Camping, partie 2

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couples** : _Rolala, je suis une tortionnaire... Non, aucun couple ne s'est encore décidé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils sont tous indécis ses personnages ! En même temps, connaissant le caractère de Jack et Sam, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre comme des perdus. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre..._

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 12_**

**Les joies du Camping part2**

Cameron et Daniel s'étaient finalement décidés. Il était temps. Ils avaient tous deux enfilés leurs uniformes camoufflages, et s'étaient armés de leurs 9mm. Et maintenant ? Maintenant ils rampaient sur le sol, sous les arbres, à l'affut du moindre son suspect. Un craquement faillit faire hurler Daniel tellement le silence lui pesait. Pourtant il se retint, sous l'oeil reconnaissant de Cameron.

Le militaire ecarta les feuilles d'un buisson, observant les environs. Il sourit, apparement leur but était à porté de main. Daniel soupira, enfin il allait pouvoir respirer normalement. Trop de silence et de tensions alors qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité sa dose de caféine, c'était un peu exagéré. Il attendit, car de son côté, il ne parvenait toujours pas à voir la cible.

Mitchell bondit, l'action dura une seconde, Daniel n'eut le temps de rien voir, il se leva à son tour, se préparant au pire. Qui finit par arriver.

- JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR ! s'exclama Cameron. Je suis un Dieu de la chasse ! Appelez moi Diane !

- Ce n'est pas très viril comme nom, fit remarquer Daniel. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Diane était une femme.

- Oh, vous etes simplement jaloux ! J'ai descendu cette... ce... de quoi s'agit il exactement Jackson ? finit par demander Mitchell.

Daniel s'approcha de l'énorme créature que son compagnon avait abattu. Une bete à cornes, s'apparentant à une vache, si l'on prenait les animaux terrestres comme référence.

- C'est une... grosse vache.

- Vous manquez tristement d'imagination Jackson, je vais l'appeler Diane, en mémoire de ce jour mémorable où je...

- Vous appelez l'animal que vous allez manger DIANE ? Alors que il n'y a pas cinq minutes vous vouliez que ce soit VOUS que l'on appelle Diane ? Et c'est moi qui manque d'imagination...

- Comment l'appeler ? C'est une... vache, comme vous dites, si on exclut qu'elle à trois yeux, et six cornes, que son poil est une sorte de crinière...

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas zoologue Mitchell ! Je ne sais pas tout figurez vous ! ironisa Daniel, excédé.

- Oh ?

Les deux hommes chargèrent la créature, tentant tant bien que mal de partager son poids, qui se révélait conséquent, entre eux deux. Et sans cesser de se chamailler, ils rejoinrent le camp. Où Sam et Vala converser joyeusement, pendant que Teal'c s'adonnait au Ti Chi, qu'il avait découvert lors de ses balades au bord des rivières sur Terre. Ce dernier se rapprocha de ses deux homologues masculins, afin de leur offrir son aide. Il ne put s'empécher une remarque qui eu don d'exaspérer Daniel.

- Belle touche Colonel Mitchell.

- N'en rajoutez pas Teal'c, conseilla Daniel. Il est déjà...

- Vous aussi vous trouvez Teal'c ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontent, mais Jackson ne veut pas reconnaitre ma supériorité dans le domaine de la chasse. Il est jaloux ! Mais ne soyez pas triste Jackson, on ne peut pas etre bon partout. Vous etes un expert en langues, sans mauvais jeux de mots, et en histoire. Je suis un champion en chasse et en course à pied. Chacun son truc vous savez, en fait je pense que...

- MITCHELL, ça va ! J'ai compris, s'écria Daniel, terrifié.

- Bon, vous voyez quand vous voulez...

- Bien, occupons nous de cette bestiole avant que vous ne nous rabachiez les oreilles avec votre théorie sur la supérioté physique de certains sur d'autres, conclut Daniel en partagean sa charge avec Teal'c.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du camp, les filles n'avaient pas cessé leur conversation, réduisant uniquement le niveau sonore pour conserver leur intimité. D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait réelement dit un groupe d'amis en expédition dans les hautes montagnes. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, et en mettant de côté le fait qu'ils étaient en réalité coincés ici, et que ce ici se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années lumières de la Terre, c'était en effet ce qu'ils étaient. Daniel sourit à cette pensée.

Mitchell planta son couteau dans le cuir de la bête, grimaçant devant l'épaisseur de celui ci. Daniel ne put s'empécher de lever un sourcil ironique. Où étaient les muscles tout à coup ? Il allait lui lancer une pique quand quelqu'un le devança.

- Et bien, on vous laissez encore quelques jours et vous étiez un club de boy - scoot parfait.

Toute l'équipe se retourna dans un sursaut, partagé entre terreur et surprise. Ils s'étaient fait grandement surprendre. Mais en découvrant le visage des intrus, la moitié du groupe se détendit, alors que le rest affichait une mine circonspecte. Sam prit la parole avant Daniel, ce qui laissa le jeune homme terriblement frustré.

- Mon Général ? Que Diable faites vous ici ?

- Moi aussi je suis très heureux de vous voir, Carter, répondit Jack en la gratifiant d'un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Vous avez traversé le Vortex, tous les trois ? s'exclama le Colonel scandalisée par le comportement incensé de son supérieur. Vous avez traversé un vortex instable, prenant un risque inconsidéré, vous auriez pu ne jamais reparaitre de l'autre coté de l'horizon des évenements, vous avez conscience du danger que vous avez couru pour... pour QUOI d'ailleurs ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Daniel remarqua que son meilleur ami était resté bouche - bée. S'attendant surement à un accueil chaleureux de son ancienne équipe, il venait d'etre douché dans son orgueil. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Et bien, comme vous le voyez Carter, tout c'est bien passé, nous étions trois au départ, nous sommes trois à l'arrivée, comme quoi il n'est nullement besoin de vous énerver ainsi. Ensuite, nous sommes ravis de rejoindre le camp des exilés terriens, et finalement, nous sommes venus parce que vous n'aviez pas un effectif, et un personnel suffisant. Cela vous convient il comme réponse Colonel ? insista Jack, la voix glacée malgré sa tentative d'humour dérisoire.

- Bien sur, mon Général. Pardonnez moi de m'etre emportée, mais les risques...

- Vous etes excusez. Et en parlant de ça, il faut que je vous fasse part de certaines directives qui accompagnent mon arrivée et celle de Mademoiselle Lam et Monsieur Lee sur cette planète.

Jack laissa planer quelques instants de suspens, où tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, n'excluant en aucun cas les deux nouveaux arrivants qui n'avaient pas eu connaissance de ses informations.

- Ce que je vais vous dire est d'une importance capitale.

Daniel grimaça, il commençait à s'impatienter devant le jeu de style que leur imposait Jack. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer et à demander des comptes quand l'homme lâcha d'une voix enjouée :

- Nous prenons désormais part aux festivités jusqu'à l'arrivée du Dédale !

Tous demeurèrent bêtes. Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'entendez vous par la O'neill ?

- Et bien, nous rejoignions tous les trois le camps pour vos petites vacances de groupe. Donc cela implique que nous allons installer deux nouvelles tentes. Alors, en avant, je ne tolérerai pas les tire - au - flant !

- Jack..., commença Daniel, dangereux.

- Oui Daniel ?

- Vous nous avez laissé mariner deux minutes dans un bain angoissant pour lancer une information en tous points dénuée d'intêret, ou je viens d'avoir une hallucination ?

- L'un dans l'autre, je pencherais pour la première proposition, même si la seconde puisse sembler une bonne réponse aussi, étant donné de qui nous sommes entrain de parler, répondit légèrement Jack.

- Vous etes impossible, vous l'a t-on déja dit Jack ? s'informa Daniel tout d'un coup plus léger, décidant de rentrer dans l'attitude débonaire de son meilleur ami.

- Parfois Daniel, parfois, répondit Jack dans un sourire éblouissant. Alors ? Où en sont les vacances ?

- Je sens que ça va vous plaire ! Nous avons un lac plein de poissons à quelques centaines de metres. Nous avons une eau potable, une nature luxuriante, un soleil agréable, trois lunes la nuit, un ciel dégagé, une température oscillant entre 21 degrés à midi et 12 en plein milieu de la nuit. Et une compagnie agréable. Des vacances parfaites si l'on se veut honnetes.

- Evidemment vous avez une canne à pêche.

- Hmm... Non.

- Alors je ne suis pas d'accord, ce ne sont pas des vacances parfaites ! s'exclama Jack, révolté.

- Jack, il y a suffisament de bois dans la forêt, et Sam a du fil de pêche dans son sac, construisez vous en une ! Ou bien, faites comme Mitchell, pécher à la main, avec Teal'c. En parlant de cela, le record est à trois poissons pêchés en deux heures.

- Teal'c ?

- Mitchell, avoua Daniel.

- Intenable ?

- Autant que vous l'étiez.

- C'est un brave garçon, affirma Jack avec force.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! répondit Daniel, effaré.

- Vous l'avez sous entendu !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Pouvez vous cesser ? s'exclama Sam, excédée depuis l'entrée de sa tente. Je travaille et vous piaillez tous les deux juste au dessus de moi !

- Excusez nous Sam, c'est Jack qui a...

- Même pas vrai ! s'exclama Jack en s'adressant à Sam, la prenant à partie. Il essaie de me faire porter le chapeau de SES erreurs !

- MAIS DE QUOI PARLEZ VOUS JACK ? s'exclama Daniel.

- MAIS DE RIEN !

Un silence suivit la réponse de Jack. Celle ci étant en tous points sans significations aucunes. Sam éclata de rire en voyant les deux hommes se fusiller du regard. Une impression d'etre retourné quelques années en arriere, alors que les Oriis n'étaient pas encore une menace, où les journées se passaient entre réplicateurs à vaincre, et Goa'uld à renversé. Une époque où SG1 n'avait pas la même allure. Et même si Sam appréciez pleinement la présence de Cameron et Vala, elle se savait malhonnete lorsqu'elle essayait de se convaincre que les vieilles années ne lui manquaient pas.

Alors que Daniel et Jack avaient tous deux décidés de se séparer pour éviter un plus grand dérangement à Sam, Vala vint soulever la fermeture éclair de la tente du Colonel Carter.

- Sam ? Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur Vala, contrairement à ce que j'ai dit au Général, je ne travaillais pas, je somnolais, avoua Sam en souriant.

- Génial, s'exclama Vala.

- Chuuuut ! l'admonesta la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent de nouveau crier au dessus de ma tete ! Alors maitrisez vous Vala !

- Pardon ! s'excusa la jeune voleuse.

- Qu'est ce que vous vouliez au fait ? s'informa Sam.

- Qui sont les gens qui accompagnent le Général O'neill, j'avais déjà vu le docteur Lam, mais le monsieur à lunette quasiment chauve je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

- Il s'agit du Docteur Lee. C'est un scientifique, je le croyais sur M4C-862 en pleine recherche, mais apparement il était de retour sur la base. Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Cet homme est un "ami" de Daniel, si tant est que l'on puisse devenir ami avec un compagnion de torture.

- De torture ? s'etouffa Vala.

- Oui, il y a trois ans, Daniel et le Docteur Lee sont partis au Honduras pour chercher la "fontaine de jouvence", une sorte de super sarcophage goa'uld si vous voulez, et ils ont été enlevés par des guerilleros, puis torturés...

- Bon sang...

Devant l'air peiné de Vala, Sam se mépris de ses ressentiements, elle lui déclara alors qu'il s'était très bien remis de tout cela et qu'il lui avait semblé en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses émotions que ce soit dix minutes plutot que quelques mois après l'affaire au Honduras. Mais Vala la détrompa quasiement immédiatement.

- Combien d'horreur de ce genre a vécu Daniel ?

- Oh..., et bien... autant que je sache, ce n'est presque plus quantifiable, avoua Sam, tristement.

- C'est quelqu'un de tellement fascinant... malgré ce qu'il a vécu, il garde le sourire, il ne veut pas que quiconque s'inquiete pour lui, alors il s'inquiete pour nous, cherchant à dissimuler son mal etre derriere sa gentillesse. S'il est capable de s'inquieter pour les autres c'est qu'il va bien, c'est du moins ce qu'il pense que nous croyions..., enchaina Vala.

- Il est étonnant. Je pensais qu'il serait bien plus malheureux après la trahison d'Eylin. Il s'y était reellement attaché vous savez, Vala. Il pensait pouvoir finalement se faire confiance suffisament pour s'ouvrir à une autre femme que Sha're... il est a vif.

- Je sais, souffla Vala.

- Vous l'aidez bien, la rassura Sam avec un petit sourire. Il ne serait pas aussi reposé si vous n'étiez pas là, malgré ce qu'il sous entend parfois, il vous apprécie enormement.

- Il a besoin de nous tous. Je suis heureuse que le Général Jack O'neill nous ai rejoint, il ne le laissera pas sombrer... Cet homme est d'autant plus impression qu'il est capable d'une grandeur d'ame sans condition. C'est un homme bien...

Sam sourit. Si seulement Vala savait ce qui se cachait sous la carapace militaire de l'homme, elle se rendrait vite compte que ses suppositions se révélaient bien en dessous de la réalité. Jack O'neill était bien plus qu'un simple homme. Il était formidable. Elle ne savait comment qualifier cet etre tellement son coeur semblait le connaitre parfaitement. Nul besoin de mots pour dire ce que l'on sait au plus profond de soi. Jack était ce qui lui était arrivée de mieux dix ans auparavant, et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. Avait il comprit quelques minutes plus tôt que l'excès de fureur de la jeune femme n'était en rien en rapport avec la remise en question de ses théories, ou le non respect de ses mises en garde de spécialiste. Non, la douleur avait été au plus profond de la scientifique. Elle avait, en une seconde, imaginé ce que la vie sans Jack O'neill pourrait etre.

Chaotique. D'autres mots seraient trop faibles. Sans Jack, elle ne voyait pas d'avenir heureux. Bien sur, elle attendait qu'il se décide à venir vers elle, elle attendait de voir la carapace se fendre pour lui laisser un passage... mais l'imaginer mort. Cette idée même avait chamboulé sa perception du monde. Peut etre était il temps de ne plus perdre de temps ?

- Sam ? répéta Vala pour la cinquième fois.

- Oui, oh, excusez moi Vala... j'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai bien vu, je pense savoir où vous étiez, la taquina Vala.

Sam rougit et fit mine de lui tirer la langue avant de lui tourner le dos afin de reprendre sa petite sieste où elle l'avait laissée. Vala décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre son archéologue préféré, elle ne l'avait pas embété depuis plus de quatre heures. Son record.

--

--

- Ça m'étonne de vous voir ici Bill, je vous croyais sur une autre planète, avoua Daniel en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

- Et bien, figurez vous que j'ai reçu un appel du Général Landry m'annonçant que ma présence était requise, ils avaient besoin d'un "botaniste"... je crois que le Général O'neill a surestimé mes capacités.

Daniel sourit, visiblement son ami resterait toujours le même. Plein d'enthousiasme mais en aucun cas confiant. Il apprendrait. Au SGC on apprenait vite à avoir confiance en soi, ce à quoi Daniel se souvint que Bill Lee était au Stargate Command depuis six années. Il aurait dû etre confiant depuis longtemps. Et bien, surement que l'homme était un sujet particulier. Peu importait, l'archéologue espérait qu'il se sente bien sur la Planete verte, et devant l'air emmerveillé et les remarques successives que lui faisait le Dc Lee, il sentit ses espoirs devenir certitudes.

Le jeune homme chercha des yeux le Docteur Lam. Fille unique du Général Landry. La jeune femme semblait ravie d'etre coincée sur la planete verte aux côtés de ce joyeux petit monde. Elle était actuellement les deux pieds dans l'eau, en train de rire aux blagues de Mitchell qui s'était donné pour ligne de conduite celle de s'occuper personnelement de la jeune femme. Daniel en sourit d'autant plus. Tout le monde était intégré finalement.Jack, lui, n'avait pas eu beaucoup à faire pour reprendre sa place parmis les siens. Teal'c était à ses côtés, subissant les sempiternels cours de pêche made in Jack O'neill. Il s'apprétait à se mesurer au record détenu par Mitchell. L'ambiance détendue allait tourner en tournois.

- DANIEL ATTENTION ! hurla Mitchell depuis les rochers au bord du lac où il se trouvait.

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit qu'on le percutait de plein fouet et qu'il tombait en avant, droit dans l'eau turquoise du Lac. Il tomba à plat ventre dans un bruit mat annonciateur d'atroces douleurs cuisantes. Il sortit la tete de l'eau et cracha tout ce qu'il pouvait. Remarquant qu'un corps fin se tenait sur lui, pris de soubresauts. Vala était en train de se payer sa tete.

- VALA ! hurla t-il. Pourriez vous au moins cesser de rire bêtement !

- C'est... impossible... Daniel ! Vous verriez... votre tête ! parvint à dire Vala entre deux éclats de rire bruyants.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, vous auriez pu me briser les reins !

- Ne faites pas votre rabat joie Daniel ! répliqua Vala. Avouez que vous etes sincérement ravie que je me sois jettée sur vous.

- Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité ! grinça t-il.

Vala le fusilla du regard et se détourna de lui, fulminant. C'esta lors qu'elle sentit deux bras forts la saisir par la taille et la jetter dans le lac un metre plus loin. Elle tomba au fond de l'eau, position assise, les yeux encore ecarquillés de surprise. Et lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de son immersion forcée, elle se lança sur Daniel. Se battant avec toute la force dont elle était capable contre l'archéologue qui, finalement, était lui aussi d'une humeur joyeuse.

Seule Sam était restée au camp, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le général aux cheveux grisonnants depuis son rocher. Il ne l'aurait avouer à personne, mais sa présence manquait indiscutablement à son bonheur.

_A suivre..._


	13. Il est temps d'etre honnete

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**_Couple_**_ : Oulala, je suis vraiment infame... Ship au prochain chapitre, cette fois c'est la bonne ! Bonne lecture !_

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 13_**

**Il est temps d'etre honnete.**

- Il doit etre proche de minuit sur Terre, remarqua le Docteur Lee.

Toute l'équipe qui s'était réunie autour du feu se tourna vers le scientifique, sa remarque n'étant absolument pas en rapport avec le débat qui occupait actuellement tous les esprits, et qui concernait plutôt les compétences du Colonel Mitchell dans le domaine de la pèche. Opposant Teal'c et O'neill à Cameron, alors que Daniel conservait une neutralité que Sam approuvait. Vala elle somnolait, la tete sur une des cuisses de son archéologue, qui restait tendu.

- Bill, si vous avez envie de rejoindre votre tente, ne vous génez pas pour le dire clairement, nous sommes en vacances ici, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous formaliser, expliqua Daniel à l'adresse du Scientifique.

- Bien, dans ce cas, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je suis passablement épuisé par le voyage et la journée que nous venons d'avoir, et me connaissant, ce n'est pas sous une tente que je vais recouvrer les forces qu'il me manque, alors autant mettre toutes les forces de mon côté, annonça le Docteur Lee.

- Je pense que je vais faire de même, ajouta Carolyn en se levant pour illustrer ses paroles.

Les deux scientifiques rejoignirent leur tente, qui se trouvait etre la même, étant donné que le Général Landry n'avait donné que celle ci en plus des trois déjà présente sur la Planète verte, annonçant que celle ci conviendrait parfaitement, ayant pour caractéristique d'etre constituée de deux compartiments habitables, ainsi que d'un espace conséquent pour installer le matériel scientifique que ses deux occupants avaient emporté avec eux.

- Et bien bonne nuit alors, répondit Cameron en croquant dans les fruits que Sam avait ramené de sa balade et qui s'avéraient délicieux.

Alors que les deux scientifiques faisaient glisser la fermeture éclair de leurs "quartiers" et y pénétraient, la conversation reprit entre O'neill et Mitchell. L'un ne cédant aucunement devant l'autre.

La situation tira un sourire à Sam, sourire que Jack perçu du coin de l'oeil. Elle était heureuse, il se doutait que la présence de tous les membres de SG1, anciens ou actuels, au près d'un même feu, devait y etre pour beaucoup. Comme Daniel l'avait laissé entendre, c'était rafraichissant.

Alors que le débat prenait de l'ampleur, Daniel attrapa le tube de paumade que lui tendait Vala et aida la jeune femme à dénuder ses épaules. Ils avaient passé l'après midi à jouer dans l'eau comme deux gamins, et les conséquences en était les deux coups de soleil magistraux qu'arborait la peau pâle de Vala. L'archéologue étala consciencieusement la paumade huileuse sur les épaules rougies, priant pour que la douleur ne fasse pas crier Vala, qui ne se génerait pas pour lui faire remarquer son manque de délicatesse, ce qui donnerait lieu à un débat qu'il n'était pas sur de vouloir affronter. Ou, honnetement, de pouvoir gagner.

Vala offrit son plus beau sourire à Daniel, lorsque celui ci remonta ses mains le long du cou de la jeune femme.

- Ne souriez pas comme ça Vala, j'essaie de calmer la brulure qui se trouve dans votre cou, n'imaginez rien d'autre, coupa Daniel.

- Admettez que ça vous plait de prendre soin de moi.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Menteur, vous n'avez pas hésité quand je vous ai tendu le tube.

- Je fais ça pour ma conscience, pas pour vous.

- Votre conscience vous dit de prendre soin de moi ? s'étonna Vala, dand un sourire de triomphe.

- Non...

- Pourtant c'est ce que vous faites.

Daniel ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence et ne pas s'enliser plus avant. La seule solution lorsque Vala semblait avoir raison était de feindre l'indifférence. Cela calmait généralement les ardeurs de la voleuse. Mais ça ne suffit pas cette fois.

- Vous avez les mains douces.

- Heureux de l'entendre.

- C'est étonnant d'ailleurs, avec le travail que vous faites, vous avez tout le temps les mains dans la poussière, remarqua Vala.

- Je me pose les mêmes questions Vala, annonça Jack en sortant du débat stérile qu'il avait jusqu'alors poursuivit avec Mitchell. Notre petit Daniel est doué de ses mains, et apparement pas uniquement pour tourner les pages de vieux opuscules en décomposition.

Daniel serra les dents. Injuste, ils s'y mettaient à deux maintenant. Que pouvait il dire pour changer de conversation en restant subtil ? Aux grands maux les grands remèdes..

- Pourquoi nous avoir rejoinds, Jack ?

- Ne cherchez pas à changer de sujet Daniel, râla Vala.

- Je ne change pas de sujet ! répliqua t-il de mauvaise foi.

- Oh, ah oui ? Alors expliquez moi ce que vous venez de faire ? s'insurgea Vala.

Faisant fi de ses remarques, Daniel planta son regard dans celui de Jack qui essayait de se faire oublier. Evidement, mis à part l'envie obsessionelle de rejoindre Sam et le reste de SG1 sur la planète, il n'avait pas réellement eut de raison de venir. Les remarques que Carter avait faites vis à vis de la planète étaient vraies, oui, il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance que les Orii ne viennent aux alentours de cette planète, et la planete en elle même était sure. Quelles excuses alors ?

- Jack ? insista Daniel.

- Vous ne parvenez toujours pas à percevoir les rares fois où il ne faut pas insister Daniel, fit remarquer Jack.

- Oh... je...

Bon, Daniel eut beau se mordre la langue, il ne pouvait que se féliciter, Vala avait arrêté de le harceler, même si maintenant elle semblait lui faire les gros yeux, et c'était le but rechercher. Bon, maintenant l'ensemble du groupe était confiné dans un silence pesant qui lui donnait finalement envie de n'avoir rien dit, mais le mal était fait.

- Je suis venu parce qu'on ne laisse jamais ses hommes sans défense, finit par dire Jack.

- Nous sommes en sécurité ici, Général, objecta Sam.

- Je le sais ça, Colonel. Mais c'est comme ça... je ne vous aurais pas laissé seul ici. Entre Daniel qui a un manque de méfiance évident, Teal'c qui n'a pas d'humour, Mitchell qui fonce dans le tas, Vala qui déconcentre Daniel et Sam qui...

"SAM", il venait de l'appeler Sam... Oh, bon sang, il avait mis les pieds dedans. A force de trop souvent l'appeler Sam dans ses pensées, il était inévitable que l'erreur arrive, enfin, que dire de Sam maintenant ?

- J'ai un excellent sens de l'humour, O'neill, répliqua Teal'c.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas Teal'c, plaisanta Jack, remerciant intérieurement le Jaffa pour l'avoir sauvé de ce mauvais pas.

Jack pria pour que Daniel ne soit pas pris de sa frénétique curiosité à cet instant là. Sa prière fut exaucée... enfin presque. L'archéologue semblait avoir oublié les remarques du Général, mais il s'était tout à coup senti interpellé par une question qui demeurait sans réponse.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour les tentes ?

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je prendrai la place libre, répondit Jack.

- Mais c'est que..., commença Daniel.

- Non non, je vous assure Daniel, il ne sert à rien de tout chambouler pour moi, je dormirai avec celui d'entre vous qui était seul jusqu'à maintenant.

- Celle.

- Pardon ? demanda Jack, sur d'avoir mal entendu.

- "Celle", c'est Sam qui est seule, expliqua Daniel.

- Mais... vous etes trois hommes pourtant... Qui dort avec Vala ? s'informa Jack.

- Daniel Jackson, répondit Teal'c.

- Et bien, vous cachez bien votre jeu, petit scarabé, répliqua Jack.

- Mais non ! PAS DU TOUT !

Daniel s'était redressé un peu trop violement pour s'écarter de Vala qui désormais était totalement appuyée contre son torse, ce qui venait confirmer, par malencontrance, les sous entendu de Jack. Seulement, en se redressant il venait de se prendre les pieds l'un dans l'autre, tombant la tete la premiere sur la voleuse qui s'était prompteument écartée du mauvais côté en le sentant se redresser. Il se retrouva ainsi, les deux bras de part et d'autre de la jeune femme étalée sur le dos, sous lui. L'archéologue rougit. Même s'il s'agissait d'un accident, Jack allait forcément...

Jack éclata de rire, confirmant les pires craintes de Daniel qui rougit encore plus, prenant une teinte écarlate à faire pâlir un Schtroumpf daltonien.

- Et bien et bien, Colonel Carter, je sens que je vais partager votre tente cette nuit, remarqua Jack en souriant.

Sam sursauta. Avait elle bien entendu ? Il venait d'annoncer cela si simplement, d'une manière qui aurait pu passer s'il s'était adressé à n'importe quel autre officier, homme ou femme. Sam s'admonesta, elle devait se considèrer comme un "quelconque" officier. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vouloir plus. Jack était son supérieur... le réglement, encore, toujours. Et vu la manière dont Jack avait annoncer cela d'un ton léger, il était clair que pour lui ça ne voudrait rien dire d'autre. Mais... dormir sous une tente avec Jack O'neill, sans rien tenter de compromettant, c'était tout de même frustrant, pensa t-elle.

Sam se força donc à lui rendre son sourire et à répondre par un formel : Oui, mon Général.

- Un bain de minuit dans le lac ! s'écria Cameron.

- Un quoi ? s'exclama Sam en frissonant déjà.

- Un bain de minuit ! On est en vacances ! Il n'y a pas de vacances sans bain de minuit entre amis !

- Il fait 12 degrés Cameron, l'informa Sam.

- Petite nature, lui lança t-il en riant. Allez venez ! On a quand même pas traversé des galaxies entière, affrontés des Goa'uld vicieux et cruels, combattu l'alliance luxiane, tenu en respect les armées Ori, pour avoir peur d'un petit bain de minuit !

- Le raisonnement me semble correct, remarqua Teal'c.

- Ce n'est pas la question Teal'c, objecta Daniel.

- Quelle est elle dans ce cas ?

--

Même s'il fallut à Cameron toute sa force et son pouvoir de persuasion pour convaincre tout ce petit monde, il finit par trainer l'équipe SG1 jusqu'aux bords du Lac. Teal'c entra immédiatement sans frémir, sans se plaindre, accompagné par Jack qui ne souhaitait pas paraitre faible aux cotés de son Jaffa préféré, Daniel, Vala et Sam hésitaient encore quand Cameron se jeta depuis une petite falaise qui surplombait le lac et les aspergea d'eau froide.

- Maintenant que vous etes trempés ! VENEZ ! cria t-il, tout sourire.

Vala fut la suivante à se jetter à l'eau, pour revenir chercher Daniel qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Jack lui, passa silencieusement derrière le Colonel Carter et, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur la surface de l'eau, il l'entraina avec lui.

- Jack ! s'exclama t-elle avant de se figer.

- Qui y a t-il ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- Rien, mon Général, affirma t-elle.

- Oh, Carter, laissez tomber le "général", nous sommes en vacances non ?

- Oui, mon G... pardon, l'habitude.

- Pas grav', grimaça t-il. Venez vous baigner, ça fait plaisir à Mitchell !

Sam suivit son Général jusqu'à ce que son nombril frôle la surface de l'eau, à partir de là, elle arrêta de progresser. Elle n'était pas en exercice pour l'armée, elle n'avait aucune raison de si'mposer ce froid.

- C'est de l'inconscience ! hurla t-elle en voyant Vala plonger.

- Allez venez Sam, s'exclama Mitchell. On va faire des équipes !

- Des équipes pour quoi ?

- Pour un ballon prisonnier !

- On a pas de ballon ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

- On prend la casquette à Jackson !

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna se dernier.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine Mitchell, j'ai ramené une balle exprès. Je me doutais que des vacances sans ballons c'était comme des vacances sans cane à pêche, fit remarquer Jack.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Mitchell, enthousiaste. Vous etes un père pour moi mon Général !

- Oui, j'espere que pour vous, répliqua Jack d'une voix à peine audible en sortant de l'eau. Je vais récupérer le ballon, je reviens. Ne faites pas de bétises, Teal'c, surveillez les !

- Avec plaisir, O'neill.

--

Lorsque Jack revint, Vala était montée sur les épaules de Daniel pour affronter Sam qui elle était perchée sur les épaules de Teal'c, tentant de faire tomber son adversaire, se préservant du même coup de la fraicheur de l'eau. De son côté, Cameron arbitrait fierement le match.

- Un point pour SAAAAM ! s'exclama t-il en voyant Vala chuter lamentablement en entrainant Daniel dans sa chute.

- A ce rythme là on va perdre, railla Vala, vous ne tenez pas debout Daniel !

- A parce qu'en plus c'est de ma faute ? s'écria le concerné. C'est vous qui m'avez donné un coup de pied dans les côtes !

- On arrête de se chamailler, et on remonte en selle Vala ! s'exclama Cameron qui avait décidé que désormais il ne s'exprimerait plus qu'en exclamation.

- C'est injuste ! Sam elle à Teal'c pour la tenir, moi j'ai une demi femme ! répliqua Vala.

- PARDON ? s'insurgea Daniel.

- Vous m'avez bien entendue ! Il a le triple de votre poids en muscles !

- Bien, alors Sam montera sur Le Général O'neill, décida Cameron.

- Et pourquoi pas sur vous ? objecta Vala.

- Parce que je suis un très bon arbitre ! Général ? Vous participez ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Jack en laissant flotter le Ballon à la surface de l'eau. Carter, en selle !

Sam se hissa sans difficulté sur les épaules du militaire, appréciant pleinement de ne plus etre dans l'eau, qu'elle avait retrouvé en descendant de Teal'c, ainsi que d'etre aussi proche de l'homme pour lequel elle aurait décroché la lune.

- Vous etes bien installée Carter ? s'informa Jack en empoignant ses tibias.

- Oui, Mon Général !

- Bien, tant mieux, parce qu'il va falloir nous défendre, je ne tolérerai pas de perdre contre le Scarabé et la Voleuse ! s'exclama Jack.

- Oui, Mon Général !

- Alors c'est parti !

Les deux équipes se rentrèrent dedans, ou du moins, Daniel déchargea Vala sur Sam, de manière a faire tomber le Colonel en arrière, entrainant le Général du même coup. Daniel rattrapa Vala en sentant le déséquilibre dans lequel elle était, et la réinstalla sur ses épaules. L'action n'avait pas duré plus de vingt secondes.

- Le scarabé et la voleuse viennent de vous écraser ! s'écria Daniel à l'adresse de Jack.

- Ne faites pas votre malin Daniel ! Vous ne l'avez pas joué réglo !

- A la guerre tous les coups sont permis, récita Daniel.

- Vous etes fier de vous n'est ce pas ?

- Assez, avoua l'archéologue.

- Je peux descendre Daniel ? s'informa Vala depuis son perchoir.

Daniel rosit légérement, en remarquant qu'il avait mécaniquement réinstallé la jeune femme sur lui, et n'avait pas eu l'intention de la lâcher.

- Oui, bien sur Vala.

- Pas que l'idée de rester sur vos épaules me dérange, bien au contraire, mais nous aurons la nuit pour rester coller l'un à l'autre, le taquina Vala.

- Ne me rappelez pas les aspects négatifs de ce camping s'il vous plait, maugréa l'archéologue.

- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'etre heureux, regardez Sam, elle est plus que ravie de passer la nuit avec Jack ! s'exclama Vala.

Tout le groupe observa une seconde, terriblement longue et pesante, de silence. Puis Mitchell toussa bruyament et annonça qu'il était temps d'affronter une partie de ballon prisonnier. Il était décidé que Sam, Jack et Cameron se réunissaient pour affronter Teal'c, Vala et Daniel.

- Les aliens contre les terriens ! annonça Cameron.

- Hé ! Je suis terrien, fit remarquer Daniel.

- Un an sur abydoss, un an sur un plan supérieur d'existence, vingt cinq langues parlées - dont le goa'uld - vous etes un alien Jackson ! répliqua Cameron.

- Soyez heureux Daniel ! Vous etes dans l'équipe des gagnants, ajouta Vala.

- En effet, rétorqua Teal'c.

- Je ne me formalisais pas pour cette raison, je ne suis pas un alien c'est tout ! s'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Pour moi si, fit remarquer Vala.

- Idem ici, ajouta Teal'c.

--

La partie dura une heure complète, et lorsque Jack annonça qu'il devait etre proche de deux heures du matin sur Terre, la troupe regagna le camp sous les commentaires, qui se voulaient techniques, de Mitchell à propos du super match. Evidemment remporté par les "aliens".

Une fois arrivé au camp, Teal'c et Cameron rentrèrent dans leur tente en devisant toujours sur les différences physiques entre un Tauri et un Jaffa. De l'autre côté, Jack laissa Sam entrer dans la tente pour qu'elle prenne le temps de se changer, et Daniel fit de même, rejoignant son meilleur ami qui s'était installé près du feu en attendant.

L'archéologue observa en silence le Militaire qui tentait de raviver un feu un temps soit peu digne. Il avait l'air pensif, et il n'aurait pas fallut etre un devin pour savoir par quoi, ou plutot qui, était concentrées ses pensées. Daniel tenta alors de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, etre curieux.

- On pourrait penser que les dix dernieres années nous ont amené ici, fit remarquer Daniel.

- On pourrait...

- Vous devriez oser Jack.

- Oser quoi Daniel ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus bete que je ne le suis déjà, ironisa Daniel. Ça fait dix ans que vous vous cacher, plus ou moins, l'un de l'autre. Le détecteur de Zatarc aurait déjà dû etre une raison suffisante...

- Daniel, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez...

- Je crois bien que si...

- Vous n'etes pas un militaire ! répliqua Jack, acide.

- Et vous vous etes un hypocrite ! rétorqua Daniel sur le même ton.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Jack, un hypocrite ! Ecoutez, je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour parler d'un quelconque réglement, mais arrêtez moi si je me trompe : vous ne pouvez pas avoir de relation ensemble, parce que vous etes son supérieur, et que cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur le terrain.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Vous l'aimez Jack.

- Oh, bravo ! C'est vrai que toute votre mise en scene devait m'amener à comprendre quelque chose que je sais déjà ! railla le militaire.

- Ne soyez pas aussi obtu !

- Obtu, hypocrite, quel sera le premier, les paris sont ouverts !

- Je dirais "grinçant", mais là n'est pas le point auquel je voulais vous amener. Vous etes DEJA compromis ! Si vous croyez que sortir avec Sam aura plus de conséquences graves sur le terrain que l'aimer en secret, je vous trouve bien malhonnete.

- Je...

- Les graves conséquences viennent du fait que vous seriez prêt à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour sauver une personne que vous aimez. L'aimer en cachette ou l'aimer au grand jour, en quoi cela changera t-il la donne ? N'etes vous pas déjà prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle, Jack ?

- Bien sur que si... mais c'est interdit.

- Vous etes déjà dans l'illégalité. Autant l'assumer maintenant. Etre malheureux ne vous fera pas mieux faire votre travail. La rendre malheureuse non plus. Vous avez prouvé à maintes reprises que vous étiez capables de faire la part des choses entre vie privée et vie professionnelle. Et Sam était déjà à vos côtés, et vous éprouviez déjà des sentiments pour elle. On ne pourra qu'etre impressionés par le fait que vous ayiez tenu dix ans. Maintenant... ce n'est plus la peine. Vous avez l'occasion de vous lancer Jack, ne faites pas d'erreurs.

- Lorsque je prendrais ma retraite, je n'aurai plus rien qui me retiendra, mais actuellement je ne peux pas, ça détruirait la carriere de Sam... Daniel, je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi ici.

- C'est un vieil ami qui un jour m'a ordonné d'etre _égoiste_. Il serait temps qu'il comprenne que cet ordre ne s'applique pas qu'aux autres, acheva Daniel en se levant. Bonne nuit Jack.

- Bonne nuit Daniel...

_A suivre..._


	14. Soigne mes blessures

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Ship Jack / Sam...

**Excuse **: _désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais je n'étais pas chez moi... alors j'ai fais aussi vite que possible quand je suis revenue ! Bonne lecture :D_

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 14_**

** Soigne mes blessures..**

- Vous croyez qu'il va suivre vos conseils ?

- J'en doute, mais au moins, j'aurais essayé.

- En quoi ça change quelque chose ?

- Je ne me sentirai pas coupable au moins...

- Enfin, Daniel ! Comme si vous pouviez etre responsable de quelque chose qui est à ce point étranger à vous même !

- Ce sont mes amis Vala. Je m'en serais voulu de ne pas avoir tenter quoi que ce soit pour faire bouger Jack.

- En tout cas, c'était joliement dit.

- Merci.

Daniel adressa un magnifique sourire à la voleuse, alors qu'il commençait à s'installer sous la tente. Il s'était douté, à l'instant où il avait commencé à parler avec Jack, que Vala aurait écouté la conversation. Or si Vala avait tout entendu, il y avait fort à parier que Sam aussi. Avec un peu de chance, le fait d'avoir entendu Jack se déclarer, même si c'était par procuration, la ferait tenter quelque chose un peu plus tard. Au moins, avant l'arrivée du Dédale.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous faites pas d'aussi beaux discours pour vous même ? interrogea Vala en s'asseyant sur son duvet.

- Surement parce que je n'ai pas de regard objectif sur moi même. Il est forcément plus facile de parler de chose dont la complexité nous échappe, où seules les évidences nous parviennent. J'imagine que si je me trouvais à la place de Jack je raisonnerais en militaire, et je ne ferais rien.

- Et vous apprécieriez que l'on vous donne un avis extérieur ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Surement que ça m'aiderait à comprendre les limites de ma propre perception des choses. La simplicité a du bon parfois, fit remarquer Daniel.

- Vous aimeriez ?

- Quoi donc ? Être simple ?

- Oui, être capable d'avoir un regard plus objectif sur vous même.

- Je ne sais pas. Non, j'en doute, parfois ça pourrait etre intéressant, et surement réparateur. Pour venir à bout de la culpabilité, ou de la détresse... Mais finalement, je n'aurai pas accès à tout ce qui fait que je suis moi. Je n'aurai qu'un regard extérieur. Mon passé, mes souvenirs, tout ça est important dans la façon qu'ont les hommes d'appréhender l'avenir.

- Vous ne pouvez définitivement pas etre simple, ironisa Vala en se rallongeant.

- Vala, soupira l'archéologue. Comprendre les erreurs de notre passé est constructif, on est plus à même d'etre maitre de notre avenir en connaissant notre passé, et en en acceptant les erreurs.

- Encore faut il avoir été maitre de soi même dans le passé, déclara Vala d'une voix sourde.

Daniel se raidit. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il devait avouer qu'il venait d'etre particulièrement maladroit. Il arrivait trop fréquemment ces temps si qu'il oublie le passé de la jeune femme. Quétesh n'avait pas dû etre d'une tendresse sans équivoque avec son hote. Comme avec tous les anciens hotes goa'uld, il était douloureux d'évoquer le passé, et les erreurs du passé, sans rajouter du sel sur les blessures morales et physiques que celles ci avaient provoquées. Daniel se rendit compte, à cet instant, qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet avec Vala. Préférant taire cette partie de l'histoire de la jeune femme pour se consacrer à un avenir plus sain. Toutefois, connaitre et accepter son passé était une épreuve nécessaire dans l'évolution de chaque etre, et ce, quel que soit le passé en question.

- Vala ?

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en sentant la voix de Daniel se faire plus feutrée.

- Je sais que vous n'avez jamais exprimé le désir d'en parler... vous ne l'avez qu'évoqué lorsque vous souhaitiez vous amuser à mes dépends pour que je m'appitoie sur vous...

- Bon sang Daniel ! Vous voulez bien arrêter de tourner autour du pot ? demanda Vala, exaspérée.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet facile ! répliqua Daniel.

- Vous ne le rendez pas plus facile en y tournant autour comme ça, je vous ferez remarquer ! Pourquoi ne pas me poser directement la question au lieu de chercher des justifications ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que...

- Quel est ce sujet ?

- Votre période en temps qu'hôte de Quetesh, avoua Daniel en baissant les yeux.

Vala ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Trop choquée par la manière dont l'archéologue venait de lui balancer ça. Certes, elle l'avait bien cherché, et finalement elle regrettait d'etre aussi impatiente. Mais pourquoi voulait il lui parler de ça ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Daniel dû percevoir toutes les questions que se posaient Vala, puisqu'il répondit à chacune d'elles avec force.

- Parce que je ne supporte pas de savoir que votre passé vous fait souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire pour vous aider, sans pouvoir rien faire pour le comprendre !

- Vous pouvez changer le passé ? s'informa Vala d'une voix dure.

- Non je...

- Alors vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Accepter les atrocités qui ont été comises à travers mon corps ? Accepter les blessures mortelles qui ont obscurcies mon âme ? Allons, Daniel... vous ne vous rendez pas compte de quoi vous parlez !

- Vala...

- Non Daniel. Pendant toute la période où Quetesh était en moi... je n'étais PAS moi, je le sais ! Mais mettez vous à ma place ! Imaginez un seul instant que vous soyez prisonnier en vous même, qu'à chaque instant vous haissiez les actes que vous commetez malgré vous, que les pensées qui circulent au sein de votre âme ne soient qu'apparentées à des themes tels que la mort, la haine, la destruction... Et que tout cela dure si longtemps que vous finissiez par vous y habituer, que vous en arriviez à accepter ces atrocités si cela permet de stopper la déchirure qui se fait en vous. Si vous voulez conserver votre intégrité, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous brise, vous acceptez.

- Vala...

- Daniel ! J'ai accepté ! Vous comprenez ? Pendant que Quétesh se servait de moi, utilisait mon corps, souillait mon âme, j'ai cessé de me battre, je me suis donnée à elle. J'ai accepté d'etre celle qu'elle voulait que je sois ! Je suis responsable d'une chose, et ce n'est pas la moindre. J'ai cessé de me battre, et son controle sur moi a été total à partir de ce moment là. Dans ma passivité j'acceptais tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle décidait. Et si je ne donnais pas mon avis, c'est parce que je ne trouvais plus rien à y redire. Les Goa'uld ont cette faculté. Ils sont capables de vous détruire si vous vous battez, et changent d'hote lorsque vous n'etes plus qu'un légume, ou bien ils prennent possession de vous lorsque vous etes faible.

- Vala ! Vous n'etes pas...

- Bien sur que si ! J'étais déjà une voleuse, une traitresse, avant que Quetesh ne me prenne pour hote. Et si maintenant, l'idée de continuer sur cette voie ne me tente plus, ça n'était pas le cas avant. J'étais un hote de choix, un hote ambitieux, rusé, fort. Je l'ai aidée sans le vouloir. J'ai compris plus tard, lorsque mon indépendance, ma liberté, interne ou externe, m'a été totalement volée, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le bon chemin, mais c'était trop tard... ma passivité avait déjà offert à Quetesh le controle qu'elle voulait... Je suis fautive plus que vous ne l'imaginez dans cette histoire. Je sais que je ne peux pas me battre contre ce genre d'armes. On en apprend sur soi lorsqu'on a plus le droit d'etre soi.

- Vala... taisez vous !

Vala planta un regard noir dans les pupilles bleutées de Daniel. Le jeune archéologue semblait remué par ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Et si Vala ne l'avouait pas, elle se sentait mieux. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit depuis qu'elle apprenait à ne plus fuir, à ne plus se fuir, elle et sa faiblesse. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Vala l'impora de se taire du regard. Il referma la bouche, mais contrairement à ce que la voleuse pensait, il ne s'arreta pas la. Sentant que les mots seraient inutiles, l'archéologue décida qu'un autre moyen serait mieux.

Daniel posa une main sur l'épaule de Vala et la rapprocha de lui. La jeune femme restait tétanisée, inquiète. Il la serra contre son torse, lui permettant de se reposer contre lui, et de ne pas avoir à croiser son regard, si le besoin de solitude ce faisait grand. Mais il ne désirait pas la laisser seule non plus. Il voulait guérir l'opinion qu'elle se faisait d'elle même. Il voulait qu'elle se rende compte à quel point sa vision d'elle même était erronée désormais.

- Je suis fier de vous, murmura Daniel.

Vala se raidit. Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. L'archéologue continuait à lui caresser le dos, la tenant serré pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il lui offrait un havre de sécurité.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... votre passé a été ce qu'il a été, ça a été plus que dur, je m'en doute bien, même si jamais je ne m'aventurerai à dire que je sais ce que c'est. Mais, maintenant, vous vous etes battue avec plus de force que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Vous avez lancé votre vaisseau sur la super porte Orii sans hésitation, vous avez tenté de préserver la base d'une infiltration ennemie alors que personne ne croyait à ce que vous disiez, moi le premier, s'excusa t-il, vous vous etes montrée digne plus d'une fois de la confiance que nous avions décidé de mettre en vous, que j'ai mise en vous. Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu Vala. Et qu'importe qu'un jour vous ayez été trop fatiguée pour continuer à combattre. L'influence d'un goa'uld à l'intérieur de soi même est une épreuve à laquelle je ne connais aucun gagnant. Le passé compte, mais ce que vous etes maintenant compte encore plus. Et c'est à la Vala d'aujourd'hui que je peux dire à quel point je suis fier d'elle, car... malgré tout ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie, elle est devenu cette femme forte et digne de confiance qui se bat à mes cotés.

Vala s'était détendue et Daniel pouvait sentir que le haut de sa chemise s'était progressivement humidifié. Elle avait pleuré, les vannes ouvertes, elle avait laissé le venin de ce passé dont elle était si peu fiere dégouliner sur la chemise de l'archéologue. Le jeune homme sourit. Maintenant elle irait mieux. Ce serait encore long, mais ça irait bien mieux.

- Merci, souffla t-elle.

- Pour vous servir de mouchoir ? plaisanta Daniel.

- Pour avoir confiance en moi...

- Comment pourrais je faire autrement ? Vous etes digne de cet honneur, continua Daniel sur le même ton.

Vala sourit, elle s'était reculée pour planter ses yeux rougis dans ceux de son ami. Il était vraiment un remède aux idées noires. Les injustices qui le frappaient ne l'atteignaient plus lorsqu'il réconfortait quelqu'un.

- Vous etes étonnant.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous etes une sorte de médicament.

- Pardon ?

- Un médicament contre la détresse.

- Oh...

- Sauf que le médicament n'agit pas sur lui même..., fit remarquer Vala.

- Je m'en sors bien.

- Comme toujours.

- Comme toujours.

--

- Mon Général ? Vous dormez ?

- Non, je suis en train de me demander si Vala va encore hurler contre Daniel. Et si c'est le cas, j'aimerai comprendre ce qu'ils se disent.

- Je suis d'accord.

Sam et Jack étaient allongés côte à côte dans leur tente, sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le tissu au dessus d'eux. Ils semblaient tous deux tendus. Jack sachant très bien que Sam avait entendu sa conversation avec Daniel, et Sam sachant très bien que Jack savait qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation. Et si tous les deux étaient heureux en cet instant, ils étaient tout de même mal à l'aise.

- Vala a une histoire assez compliquée, je suppose que Daniel ne pouvait pas passer plus de trois nuits avec elle sans aborder le sujet, fit remarquer Sam.

- Ce ne serait pas du tout du Daniel ça, approuva Jack.

- Il devrait s'intéresser plus à ses propres problèmes.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord.

- Votre présence au sein de SG1 le rendait plus naif.

- Vous trouvez ? s'étonna le Général en tournant la tete vers Sam.

- Oui, il était plus confiant, il pensait que votre présence pouvait toujours tout arranger, même si vous n'étiez pas toujours d'accord l'un avec l'autre, il se sentait en sécurité. Comme moi je suppose... Teal'c, n'a pas besoin d'etre protégé. Mais il vous regrette aussi.

- C'est les aléas de ma fonction je suppose. Mais SG1 me manque aussi. Enormément. Toutefois... si ça a permit Daniel de devenir un peu plus méfiant, je ne devrais pas trop regretter mon départ, même si apparement ce n'était pas suffisant.

- Effectivement...

- Il manque Jonas, et SG1 de tous les temps serait au complet non ?

- Oui, mais Jonas est sur Kelowna, enfin, l'ex-Kelowna, et il nous envoie des nouvelles assez souvent ainsi que ce qui leur reste de Naquadria. Il change le fonctionnement du haut conseil. Une bouffée d'air pur j'imagine, expliqua Sam.

- C'était un sacré numéro, un mini - Daniel.

- Moins naïf.

- Moins intéressant.

- Vous n'etes pas charitable, fit remarquer Sam.

- Je suis réaliste. Il était gentil, mais il n'a pas la complexité de Daniel, ni ses mots réparateurs dans toutes les situations.

- C'est vrai...

- Daniel trouve des solutions pour tout, mais il ne voit pas tous les obstacles à ses solutions, ajouta Jack.

- Comme un réglement militaire j'imagine, tenta Sam.

- Comme un réglement militaire, confirma Jack.

Un silence pesant de sous entendu s'installa entre eux, chacun concentré sur ce que l'autre allait pouvoir dire, et qui ne venait pas. Voyant que la situation devenait ridicule, Jack reprit.

- Sam..., si cet obstacle n'était pas là... il y a longtemps que je...

- Je sais...

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux que vous conseiller d'attendre... si vous souhaitez attendre.

- Je ne veux plus attendre.

La réponse de Sam glaça Jack. Elle n'attendrait plus, qui pouvait l'en blamer ? Dix ans, c'était terriblement long, et il n'avait toujours pas pris sa retraite. Bien au contraire. Il avait rempilé, et pire que tout, il était général maintenant. Elle n'attendrait pas... avait elle rencontré un nouveau Pete ? Un nouvel homme qui saurait la rendre heureuse, en lui promettant amour et eau fraiche ?

- Jack.

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux plus attendre... nous savons depuis longtemps que nous tenons plus l'un à l'autre que nécessaire. Et les arguments de Daniel sont valables. Que l'on attende ou pas, la situation sera la même.

- Si quelque chose change, nous apprendrons à mieux nous connaitre, chose que nous avons évité depuis plus de sept ans, nous ne serons plus objectifs, pas même le minimum que nous avons conservé pour le moment.

- On ne travaille plus ensemble, on ne se voit plus... j'ai finalement l'occasion de vous revoir, après tant de temps passé dans SG1 sans vous...

- Sam !

- Non Jack ! J'en ai assez !

Sam s'était redressée sous la tente, observant son Général d'un regard luisant de fureur et de frustration. Jack se sentit tout à coup tout petit. Comment tant de choses pouvaient émaner d'une même jeune femme.

- Jack, je vais surement partir pour Atlantis.

- PARDON ?

- Je vais partir pour Atlantis pour réparer la station Midway avec le Docteur Lee, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, je ne sais même pas SI je reviendrais.

- Mais les Oriis...

- Il y a d'autres colonels qui peuvent prendre ma place.

- C'est faux tu es...

Jack se tut. Il venait de faire la premiere grosse erreur de la soirée. Tutoyer Sam. Après l'avoir appelée par son prénom. Point de non retour, excepté s'il se reprenait immédiatement. Et il n'en avait pas envie.

- N'importe qui d'un peu qualifié prendra ma place, et je partirai. Daniel râlera, Teal'c m'a déjà félicitée, Cameron et Vala sont heureux pour moi, même si Vala aurait aimé que je reste à ses côtés, etre la seule figure féminine ne l'enchante pas plus que ça finalement...

- Sam...

- On ne se verra plus.

- Mais...

- Je ne dirai pas non. J'ai même déjà accepté. La galaxie de Pegase regorge de choses dont notre propre Galaxie a besoin. Alors créer un pont entre nos deux Galaxies est nécessaire.

- Ecoute...

- Et je compte partir, donc je n'attendrais plus...

- TU VAS TE TAIRE ET M'ECOUTER !

Sam resta sans voix. Finalement il se réveillait. Tout n'était pas perdu. Lui annoncer son départ pour Atlantis allait peut etre faire bouger les choses. Il lui restait presque six mois avant son départ.

- Il est hors de question que ça se passe ainsi ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant avant ? s'insurgea Jack.

- Parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de... de t'en parler.

- Mauvaise réponse, répliqua Jack en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement.

- Pourtant elle est correcte.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, me dire ça au téléphone quand tu l'as appris, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Parce que je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de recourir à ce genre de procédé pour que tu te remues !

- Tu aurai dû...

Jack s'était d'avantage rapproché. Savoir que Sam allait disparaitre, peut etre définitivement, de sa vie avait agit en électro choc. Il était hors de question qu'elle quitte cette galaxie malheureuse. Il ne s'opposerait pas à son départ, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle parte sans que rien n'ait pu etre échangé, sans qu'il puisse donner de raison pour aller sur Atlantis. Il voulait pouvoir la rejoindre sur Midway ou sur Atlantis et la prendre dans ses bras, sans qu'il n'y ait de malentendu. Il n'aimait pas le chantage, ni les mauvaises surprises. Mais celle si lui permettait de passer outre son attachement au réglement. Tant pis. Si cela devait briser une carrière, il ferait en sorte que ce soit la sienne, et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas... Sam partirait pour Midway en temps qu'astrophysicienne, et non pas en temps que Colonel.

Le Général passa sa main sur la joue de Sam, qui elle était tétanisée.

- Tu l'auras voulu, murmura t-il.

Leurs bouches se scéllèrent l'une à l'autre. Avec une douceur incomparable, Jack désirant déverser dans ce baiser toutes les émotions, toutes les promesses qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dire de vive voix, et Sam cherchant à hurler son bonheur, à effacer la frustration des dix dernieres années par ce simple contact.

Jack allongea Sam sur son duvet, ne cessant pas pour autant de l'embrasser. Ce soir ils allaient palier à dix années d'attente. Ce soir, et tous les autres soirs, jusqu'à son départ sur Atlantis, ensuite, ils aviseraient...

_A suivre..._


	15. Soupirs

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Jack/Sam.

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 15_**

**Surprise.**

« _Général O'neill ? Ici le Colonel Caldwell, du Dédale, vous me recevez ? _»

Jack se releva d'un bond. Il avait passé toutes ses matinées, depuis treize jours à jouer aux cartes contre Daniel, qui d'ordinaire gagné à chque fois. Cette matinée là, Daniel faisait équipe avec Vala contre Jack et Sam qui ne se lachaient plus, bien décidés à profiter de ses petites vacances pour regagner le temps perdu.

- C'est le Dédale ? s'exclama Sam.

- Oui, je ne trouve plus ma radio ! s'écria Jack. MITCHELL !

Mitchell sortit de sa tente, il était à moitié réveillé, ayant finalement abandonné son habitude de faire un footing tous les matins, remplaçant cette activité par quelques longueurs dans le lac avec Teal'c et Carolyn.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon Général ?

- Passez moi votre radio !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- LE DEDALE EST EN ORBITE !

- Quoi ? Si tôt ?

- UNE RADIO !

- Oui, mon général ! s'exclama Mitchell en plongeant sous sa tente pour en ressortir immédiatement avec son oreillette.

Jack se saisit du petit objet et répondit.

- Steven ? C'est vous ?

- _Heureux de vous entendre mon général !_

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous Colonel, répliqua Jack. Vous etes en orbite ?

- _Oui, nous sommes là, nous pensions vous téléporter à bord dès que possible, mais notre dernière altercation avec les Oriis a endommagé notre programme de téléportation, nous allons chercher un moyen d'aterrir._

- Bien, prenez votre temps, nous profitons de la fin de nos vacances.

- _Bien reçu mon Général, terminé._

Jack rangea l'oreillette de Mitchell dans sa poche et regarda Sam dont les yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté. Elle semblait triste. Ce qui était normal finalement. L'arrivée du Dédale venait mettre fin à cette période d'insouciance dont ils avaient grandement profité pendant presque deux semaines. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras, visiblement peiné lui aussi.

- Que va t-il se passer ensuite Jack ?

- Et bien, nous allons reprendre une vie presque normale, répondit il.

Sam leva un sourcil à la Teal'c, signe d'incompréhension.

- Nous serons ensemble, mais nous allons éviter de le crier sur tous les toits. Seul Landry sera mis au courant, je suppose que le reste des membres de SG1, ou Bill et Carolyn ne piperont pas mots. Nous nous connaissons bien tous maintenant, ils ne feraient pas ça.

- Je pense aussi...

- Mais je ne veux pas te perdre Sam.

- Parce que tu crois que moi oui ?

- Evidemment que non, répliqua Jack en lui caressant les cheveux. Nous trouverons une solution. DANIEL ?

L'archéologue tressaillit. Il était resté confortablement installé sur un des coussins de fortune qu'ils avaient, près du feu. Vala et lui s'était lancé dans une conversation animée. Jack s'admonesta intérieurement d'avoir déranger Daniel. Son ami c'était incontestablement rapproché de Vala en quinze jours, il était difficile de ne pas percevoir ce lien qui s'était tissé entre eux. Et même s'ils n'en avient pas conscience l'un ou l'autre, le lien était présent. Jack se reprit pour temps en voyant Daniel se lever.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger Daniel.

- Pas de problème, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous qui avez réponse à tout...

- Si c'est pour vous moquer de moi Jack... et bien finalement vous m'avez dérangé tout à l'heure, je vais..., répliqua Daniel.

- Daniel ! J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Pour quoi donc ?

- Pour votre discrétion, et vos services.

- QUOI ?

- J'ai besoin de vous pour alibi.

- Pour alibi ? questionna Daniel, visiblement inquiet.

- Je veux que vous disiez que Sam est avec vous quand elle est avec moi...

- Oh ? Ce n'est que ça ? Moi qui commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement... Bien sur que vous pouvez compter sur moi tous les deux ! s'exclama Daniel en riant.

- Merci Daniel, répondit Sam.

- Pas de quoi Sam, il manquerait plus que ça !

Daniel fit demi tour, rejoignant Vala qui s'était à demi endormie devant le livre que Daniel avait commencé a feuilleter avant qu'elle ne vienne lui parler.

- Tu vois ? Tout va bien... une vie "presque" normale, plaisanta Jack.

- Ce sera parfait en attendant, confirma Sam.

- Génial. Allons rejoindre Teal'c, il doit en avoir marre de pêcher seul.

Pendant que Sam et Jack prenaient la direction du Lac, Vala elle se remit à asticoter Daniel sur ses faibles compétences en combat à mains nues.

- JE NE SUIS PAS un combattant Vala. Je n'ai pas la prétention de...

- Mais quand même ! Sur le Prométhée je vous ai mis une raclée ! Sans le zat' vous n'auriez pas eu le dessus. C'est quand même inquiétant, je ne peux pas compter sur vous si je me fais kidnapper !

- Qui aurait envie de vous kidnapper VALA !

- Les Oriis ! s'écria Vala.

- Mis à part eux ?

- Non Daniel ! Vous n'entendez pas ? Des tirs Oriis !

Daniel se raidit, pouvait elle dire vrai ? Il tendit l'oreille et se rendit à l'évidence, des solats des Oriis avaient en effet du passer la porte. Leurs lances faisaient un bruit rapidement identifiable, qui ne ressemblait en rien au tir Jaffa. Daniel se leva, attrapant la main de Vala il se rapporcha de la tente du Docteur Lee et lui intima de sortir le plus rapidement possible et de prévenir Mitchell et Carolyn de les rejoindre au Lac.

- Nous nous retrouvons dans cinq minutes, faites vite Bill, et surtout soyez discret et silencieux.

- Etes vous sur que ce soit des soldats Oriis ?

- J'en mettrai ma main au feu ! répliqua Daniel. Ne perdez pas de temps, il va falloir évaluer un plan de défense, le Dédale est encore en orbite, ils pensent que nous sommes sur un terrain sans activité humaine, ils n'ont pas scanné la planète et de toutes façons, ils ne peuvent pas nous téléporter à Bord. Il faudra les prévenir de ne pas aterrir trop près, sinon les Oriis n'auront aucun mal à nous localiser. Prenez un maximum d'armes et détruisez tout ce qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de sauver. Est ce clair ? demanda Daniel.

- Oui très, je préviens Cameron et Carolyn.

- Avec Vala nous rejoignions Jack et Sam.

- Bien, à tout de suite.

- Soyez discret, je vous en pris, le supplia Daniel.

L'archéologue reprit la main de Vala, se saisit des armes qui trainaient dans leur tente ainsi que dans celle de Jack et Sam et se mit à courir vers le lac, retenant la jeune femme, lorsque celle ci dérapait. Ils parvinrent rapidement au bord de l'eau où le couple restait serré l'un contre l'autre.

- Jack ! Sam !

- Daniel ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Sam en voyant l'air grave de leurs amis. Repondez bon sang !

- Les Oriis ! Des troupes Oriis ont passé la porte !

- Comment est ce possible ? Cette planète n'a aucun intérêt pour eux ! Elle est vide ! s'exclama Jack.

- Ils ont dû suivre le Dédale pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers nous. Caldwell nous a dit qu'ils avaient eu un accrochage avec leur flotte, ils ont dû trouver un moyen de mettre un emetteur longue portée sans que l'équipage ne s'en rende compte ! Nous sommes à l'autre bout de la Galaxie, ils n'ont eu aucun mal à les suivre sur cette distance.

- Daniel, calmez vous ! s'exclama Sam. Nous devons réfléchir à un moyen de nous mettre à l'abris, et surtout, il ne faut pas que les troupes Oriis au sol perçoivent la présence du Dédale, il faut que le vaisseau se pose plus loin.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Daniel. Si les troupes sont ici, des vaisseaux vont arriver ! Ils n'ont pas trouver la planète sans des détecteurs subspatiaux.

- Bien, nous sommes dans une sale situation, résuma Jack. Maintenant Daniel, calmez vous, nous attendons le reste de l'équipe et nous allons mettre un plan au point. Pour le moment j'appelle Caldwell.

Jack se leva et s'éloigna du petit groupe. Il sortit son oreillette et appela le Colonel Caldwell à bord du Dédale.

- Caldwell ? Ici O'neill, nous avons un problème. Il y a des troupes Oriis sur la planète depuis quelques minutes et nous soupçonnons l'arrivée imminente de vaisseaux de la même équipe d'emmerdeurs !

- _Je vous reçois Général. Nous venons d'activer nos radars longues distances, et il se trouve que vous dites vrai. Des vaisseaux Oriis sont en approche. Que devons nous faire Mon Général ?_

- Pour le moment, chercher un moyen de dissimuler votre vaisseau. Vous savez à peu près où ils vont emmerger de l'hyper espace ?

- _Nous pouvons calculer ça._

- Bien, faites ça, et servez vous de la planète pour occulter le vaisseau. A moins que vous ayez déjà l'occulteur Asgard ?

-_ Non, Hermiod devait le mettre en marche, malheureusement..._

- Okay okay, Colonel. Bon et bien faites ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt, utiliser la planete, et protégez vous, levez le bouclier, et REPAREZ le téléporteur.

- _Bien Mon Général, terminé._

Le contact fut rompu au moment où le reste de l'équipe bloquée sur la planète verte se réuunissait autour du lac. Jack revient vers eux, sinistre.

- Il y a des vaisseaux Oriis en approche.

- Mon Général ?

- Qui y a t-il Mitchell ?

- Nous pourrions utiliser les vaisseaux Oriis.

- Expliquez vous, demanda Sam.

- Les Vaisseaux de Croisade Oriis utilisent des anneaux de transport pour téléporter leurs troupes sur une planète. Il nous suffit de nous rapprocher suffisament de la porte. C'est surement là qu'ils enverront leurs soldats. Nous utiliserons les anneaux pour monter à bord du Vaisseau et nous volerons un Chasseur... comme ça nous pourrons rejoindre le Dédale sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se poser, et nous n'aurons pas à attendre qu'ils aient réparé le téléporteur.

- Plan foireux, fit remarquer Vala.

- Oui, ce sera le plan B, ajouta Jack.

- Quel est le plan A ? s'interrogea Daniel.

- Plan A : attendre que Caldwell ait réparé son téléporteur.

- Combien de temps lui faut il ? demanda Sam.

- Je vais le savoir, répondit Jack en remettant l'oreillette. Caldwell ? Ici O'neill, répondez.

- _Mon Général ?_

- Combien de temps pour réparer le téléporteur ?

- _Environs quatre heures encore d'après le Docteur Novak._

- Et avant que les Vaisseaux Oriis n'arrivent ?

- _Une heure._

- Pouvez vous réparer plus vite ?

-_ Non, je suis désolé mon Général._

- Bien. Avez vous des X-302 ?

- _Non, nous en avons un, mais ce sera insuffisant mon Général, nous venions de revenir sur Terre quand on nous a envoyé en mission de secours, une altercation avec les Oriis n'était pas au programme._

- Bien. Faites comme prévu, je vous tiens au courant, terminé.

Jack se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe, il avait un air que Sam lui connaissait bien lorsqu'il menait encore l'équipe SG1. Il allait lancer une mission quasi - suicide. Celle que Mitchell avait proposé.

- Plan B ? demanda t-elle.

- Plan B.

- Jack, c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Daniel. Ce plan comporte trop d'inconnues pour etre réalisable. Il nous faudra uniquement de la chance pour réussir cette invasion d'un vaisseau Orii. Nous pourrions nous cacher pendant les quatre heures nécessaires et attendre Caldwell. Ce seraot plus raisonnable.

- Effectivement Daniel, ce serait plus raisonnable, mais Caldwell et son vaisseau ne seront pas disponibles assez tôt. En trois heures les Oriis nous auront retrouvé dix fois.

- Alors on va se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? s'insurgea Daniel.

- Oui, autant jouer sur la surprise, ils ne s'attendront pas à ça, fit remarquer Cameron.

- En effet, ajouta Teal'c.

- Et si ces vaisseaux sont une escorte à celui d'Adria ? reprit Daniel.

- En quoi cela posera t-il un problème ?

- Si c'est le cas leur effectif sera quinze fois supérieur à celui d'un vaisseau normal. Si Adria est dans un des vaisseaux nous ne tiendrons pas cinq minutes à bord.

- Il nous en faudra quatre, répondit Jack.

- Bon sang ! Soyez réalistes !

- Et vous soyez optimiste ! Nous avons le choix entre quoi et quoi ? Mourir après avoir attendu pendant quatre heures, ou bien Mourir en tentant de nous échapper. Sachant qu'essayer de nous échapper offre plus de chance de nous en sortir que le fait d'attendre les troupes Oriis. Vous en avez conscience ? s'exclama Jack.

Daniel ne répondit pas, et Vala lui serra le bras pour lui témoigner son soutien. Elle non plus ne pensait pas qu'infiltrer un vaisseau Orii soit une bonne solution. Malgré le fait qu'attendre l'inquiétait plus qu'agir. Elle ne dirait donc rien, mais savait que la position de Daniel était celle de la prudence, et elle était honorable.

- Bien, nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes. Vala, Daniel, Teal'c et Sam, vous prendrez le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la porte. Mitchell, Bill, Carolyn et moi nous prenons l'autre chemin. Nous allons encercler la porte, le premier groupe qui a accès à des anneaux couvre le second, et on infiltre, c'est clair ?

- Oui Mon Général, répondirent Cameron et Sam.

- Entendu, O'neill, confirma Teal'c.

- C'est parti. Pas d'actions héroiques tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Sam et Jack n'échangèrent qu'un regard. La jeune femme savait pourquoi le Général avait tenu à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même groupe. Il fallait qu'ils évitent de compromettre leur mission, et le fait de ne pas etre ensemble faciliterait les choses, chacun d'eux n'auraient à se soucier que de leur groupe jusqu'à ce qu'il faille gagner les anneaux. C'était mieux ainsi.

- _Sam ?_

- Nous sommes en position mon Général, répondit la jeune femme depuis les buissons. Vous nous couvrez ?

- _Attendez cinq minutes Carter, et nous commençons la mission._

- A vos ordres mon Général.

Sam resta en suspens, prête à agir dès l'instant où Jack prononcerait l'ordre. La situation était en tout point inquiétante. Les soldtas Oriis étaient une vingtaine, placés de manière stratégique près de la porte. L'équipe n'était pas sure de s'en sortir indemne. Mais Jcak saurait à quel moment le départ leur serait le plus favorable. Il fallait attendre, et l'attente la tuait.

- _Maintenant Colonel !_ annonça la voix du Général dans son oreillette.

Sam fit signe à Daniel, Vala et Teal'c que l'ordre venait d'etre donné. Ils se redressèrent légèrement derriere les buissons. Puis le premier coup de feu fusa. Le groupe de Jack faisait diversion. C'était à eux. Sam fit signe à Daniel de courir prendre au poignet d'un des soldats le bracelet qui activerait les anneaux. Vala et Teal'c firent front aux côtés de Sam.

La diversion fut efficace. Le groupe du Général O'neill était déjà près des anneaux. Ils ne leur fallut pas faire plus de deux pas pour se positionner. Daniel attrapa un bracelet, sentant les os du soldta craquer lorsqu'il tira d'un coup sec. Une grimace sur le visage il rejoignit les autres sur le socle, et sous les tirs de lances Orii, ils s'élevèrent vers le vaisseau.

_A suivre..._


	16. Stratégies

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** :

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 15_**

**Stratégies**

Une fois à bord, chacun prit une position stratégique, en cercle. Ils observaient chaque recoin, inquiet de devoir affronter d'autres soldats.

- Personne n'est blessé ? demanda Sam.

- Non tout va bien, répondit Jack. Nous n'avons pas été touchés. De votre côté ?

- Mis à part Daniel qui semble avoir des nausées pour avoir brisé un poignet, tout semble en ordre, répondit Vala. Nous avons eu ENORMEMENT de Chance.

Jack sourit. Il avait appris à apprécier cette jeune femme depuis les élèments Eylin au SGC. Et pendant ces quelques jours, il s'était senti proche d'elle et de son humour tranchant.

- Je vous l'accord Vala, répondit Jack. Maintenant, nous devons trouver le hangard à Chasseur Orii. Daniel ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna celui ci. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je...

- Vous savez tout Daniel !

- C'est totalement faux !

- Vous ne savez pas où peut se trouver le hangard ?

- Je n'ai fais que me dissimuler à bord d'un vaisseau Orii, je n'ai jamais eu pour objectifs de le visiter ! répliqua Daniel. Je vous disais que nous aurions besoin de chance, et UNIQUEMENT de Chance pour cette mission. Je ne parlais pas à la légère !

- Bien, nous avons visiblement un problème, remarqua Cameron.

- Nous allons de nouveau nous séparer, en trois groupes nous trouverons rapidement le hangard, expliqua Jack.

- Nous prenons aussi trois fois plus de risques de nous faire attraper O'neill, remarqua Teal'c.

- Vu notre effectif, nous en prenons autant en restant tous ensemble.

- En effet.

- Bien, nous allons faire trois groupes. Il y a trois couloirs. Vous ferez tous attention les un aux autres. Je veux de la discrétion, et de la prudence, présenta Jack. Teal'c vous partez avec Carolyn et Vala, vous prenez le couloir de droite. Lee vous restez avec Sam et Mitchell et vous prenez le couloir de gauche. Daniel, vous venez avec moi, on part tout droit.

Chacun approuva. Ils se mirent rapidement en route. Daniel et Jack dans un grand silence inquiet, pour l'un, concentré pour l'autre. Daniel doutait intérieurement de sortir du vaisseau vivant. Le risque qu'une flotte de quatre vaisseau Orii contienne le siège de Adria était trop grand. L'effectif de soldat devait dépasser l'entendement.

- Nous risquons gros Jack, finit par dire Daniel.

- Qu'est ce que nous risquons ?

- De tomber sur Adria. Et ses prêcheurs.

- Comme à chaque fois que vous passer la porte.

- Oui, mais dans l'équipe SG1 nous sommes plus ou moins habitués au techniques des Oriis. Mais Bill et Carolyn... ils ne sont pas préparés.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire à la fin ?

- On a des risques de compromettre la Terre. Adria est très fine. Et même si j'ai confiance en chacun d'entre nous, je ne peux qu'avoir peur.

- Et bien, pensez à autre chose Daniel, pour l'instant l'objectif est de ne pas nous faire attraper avant d'avoir atteint le hangard. Si nous y arrivons, la Terre ne sera pas compromise. Est ce clair ?

- Oui Jack. Très clair. Encore une fois... nous nous en remettons à notre chance.

- Vous avez votre trèfle à quatre feuilles porte bonheur j'espere ! railla Jack.

- Ah ah !

De l'autre côté du vaisseau, Sam et Mitchell essayait d'expliquer, le plus silencieusement possible au Docteur Lee le fonctionnement des tortures Oriis, celui ci s'y étant immédiatement intéressé.

- Je ne peux pas dire que nous nous y connaissions bien, en réalité nous savons surtout ce qu'ils font aux impies. Vala vous l'aurez très bien expliqué.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Elle a été brûlée vive par deux fois.

- Oh, effectivement...

- Je me demande comment s'en sortent les deux autres groupes. Apparement le hangard n'est pas dans notre aile, fit remarquer Sam alors qu'ils s'engageait dans la coque avant du vaisseau.

- Apparement, nous ferions mieux de revenir sur nos pas et d'essayer de rejoindre le Général O'neill, annonça Mitchell. Si les vaisseaux Oriis ressemblent à tous les autres vaisseaux de guerre, le hangard devrait etre vers le centre arrière du vaisseau, avec des ouvertures par en dessous.

- Je pense que ce vaisseau ne déroge pas à la règle. Il va nous falloir être discret. Les troupes au sol ont dû prévenir le vaisseau de notre intrusion. Pourtant je n'ai encore vu personne.

- C'est inquiétant, je vous l'accorde Sam.

Le petit groupe fit donc demi tour, toujours soucieux de garder un silence quasi constant, ils ne pouvaient s'empécher de dresser des hypothèses quand à la situation des autres groupes. Plus inquiets pour eux qu'ils ne l'étaient pour eux même. Sam pensant à Jack, et Cameron s'inquiétant pour Carolyn.

Le troisième groupe suivait Teal'c avec attention. Le jaffa n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais n'avait pas non plus suivit les indications d'O'neill, arrivé à un certain point de son parcours, il avait bifurqué vers le centre et malgré les questions de Vala, il n'avait pas répondu, ne cessant pas de lui faire signe de se taire. Ce qu'elle faisait généralement. Pourtant, au final, le silence vint à bout de ses nerfs.

- Où sommes nous Teal'c ? Je perds patience là !

- Nous sommes à vingt mètres du hangard.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Carolyn et Vala d'une même voix.

- Il y a des soldats qui gardent la porte, je les ai entendu un peu plus tôt. Ils sont toujours là. Nous touchons au but. Prévenez O'neill, Vala Mal Doran.

- Avec plaisir Teal'c, lui répondit Vala avec un grand sourire. Général ?

- _ Vala ?_ s'étonna le Général.

- Oui, c'est nous, on a trouvé le hangard. On est vers le centre arrière du vaisseau, il y a environ... deux ou trois gardes devant. Pas plus. On vous attend ?

- _On vous rejoins, je préviens Mitchell. Terminé._

Vala offrit un sourire magnifique à Teal'c, et Carolyn se permit un soupir. Dans quelques minutes, ils sortiraient de cet enfer, ils monteraient sur le Dédale, prendraient l'hyper espace, et dans deux semaines ils seraient sur Terre.

- Jack, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Daniel ! Bon sang, vous avez toujours un mauvais pressentiment ! s'exclama Jack. Pour le moment gardez le pour vous, je ne veux rien savoir.

Jack aurait tout le temps de regretter ces quelques mots, puisque à peine cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils approchaient du point de raliement des trois petits groupes, tous deux furent touchés par un tir de lance Orii.

--

- J'ai mal au crâne, grinça Jack en ouvrant les yeux avec difficultés.

- Jack ? Vous etes réveillé ?

- Oui Daniel, je suis réveillé.

Daniel était installé dans un coin de ce qui apparut à Jack comme étant une cellule. L'archéologue avait du sang séché près de l'arcade, apparement, il s'était blessé en tombant, ou bien il s'était réveillé bien plus tôt et avait pris une rouste. Jack se prit à prier que ce soit la première solution.

- Je suis inconscient depuis longtemps ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je viens de me réveiller.

- Les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai entendu un des gardes dire qu'il nous savait plus nombreux à un de ses collègues. Mais en dehors de ça... je ne sais rien.

- Nous sommes dans de beaux draps tient !

- Ça pourrait etre pire, fit remarquer Daniel.

- Oh, à bon ? s'étonna Jack.

- Nous ne sommes que deux. Et nous n'avons pas encore été torturés.

- Oh, oui... la je suis content de ma condition actuelle, Daniel, grinça Jack.

- Je ne fais que résumer la situation. Et puis nous ne resterons pas ici longtemps, vous m'avez conseillé d'etre optimiste, et bien, Teal'c, Sam, Vala et Mitchell sont des experts dans le domaine de l'évasion improvisée.

- Effectivement. Vu comme ça...

Jack ne put rien dire de plus, des pas venaient de retentir dans le couloir, s'approchant de leur cellule. Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour faire face au nouveau venu. Qui s'avéra etre une nouvelle. Jack serra les dents, Daniel blémit. Non, là, c'était pire.

- Bonjour mon amour.

- Eylin...

La jeune femme se tenait droite, un sourire terrifiant collé à ses jolies levres roses. Elle était magnifique, en tenue Orii, une longue robe de toile beige, des bijous sublimes, son visage fin, parfaitement maquillé, ses cheveux tombant en cascade. Elle était l'incarnation de la beauté empoisonnée.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir mon amour, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si vite. Je t'ai manqué ?

- Si je réponds "pas le moins du monde", tu vas me torturer ?

- Même si tu ne le réponds pas, répondit Eylin. Adria sera ravie de te revoir. Je suppose que sa mere est à bord, elle n'en sera que plus heureuse.

- Sa mere n'est pas à bord ! s'exclama Daniel.

- Oh ? Nos détecteurs de vie nous indiquent huit intrus à bord. Dont vous deux. Je parierai beaucoup sur l'identité de quatre des autres. Nos gardes sont déjà en train de les traquer, ils vous rejoindront dans quelques minutes.

- Bon sang Eylin !

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Daniel. Nous allons venir te chercher un peu plus tard. Adria a de grands projets pour toi. Elle n'a pas beaucoup aimé la manière dont tu t'es joué d'elle lorsque tu étais prêcheur. Elle n'a pas aimé non plus la manière dont sa mere l'a laissée mourir. Maintenant qu'elle est en possession des pouvoirs de tous les Oriis... le châtiment sera terrible.

- As tu seulement conscience de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

- Je suis en tous points d'accord avec le fonctionnement et le but de la croisade Orii, si Adria en sort plus grande encore que n'importe quel groupuscule d'anciens. Ne cherche pas à me faire culpabiliser, je ne suis pas de ce genre là.

La jeune femme fit demi tour, la porte de la cellule se verouilla de nouveau, le champ de force passa par dessus. Daniel tomba à genoux. Une douleur lancinante venait de lui cisailler le coeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur Eylin. Ce n'était pas sain de la voir apparaitre devant lui ainsi, alors qu'il tentait de guérir de sa trahison depuis quelques mois. Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Daniel ? Ça va aller ?

- Je...

- Ne vous en faites pas... On va se sortir de là, tout va bien se passer. On ne restera pas dans cet endroit malsain plus longtemps. Ne la laissez pas vous abattre aussi facilement, Daniel, je vous en pris.

- Jack... il ne faut pas qu'elle trouve les autres. C'est trop grave.

- Nous avons toujours la solution du Dédale. Il y a déjà deux heures que nous avons quitté la planète. Dans une heure la téléportation sera réactivée et...

- Les autres pourront partir, acheva Daniel. Elle nous a enlevé nos balises ?

- Je pense bien...

- Elle ne doit pas atteindre Vala.

- Vala ? s'étonna Jack. Elle ne doit atteindre personne, pourquoi Vala en particulier ? Sam risque autant de...

- Vous ne comprenez pas Jack. La colère d'Adria envers Vala est presque de la perversion. Sa propre mère l'a laissée mourir... J'ai encore entrainé Vala dans une mission suicide. J'aurai dû vous forcer à renoncer à ...

- DANIEL ! le coupa Jack, Même si vous aviez insisté, je n'aurai pas changé d'avis, c'était la meilleure alternative, je ne souhaitais pas rester sur place à attendre, et les autres non plus, Vala était d'accord avec cela, ne vous accablez pas pour des suppositions aussi stupides.

- Je sais.

- Vous allez vous asseoir, et nous allons attendre encore une heure. Dans une heure nous serons rassurés du sort de nos six compagnons, ensuite, nous trouverons un moyen de fuir.

- Bien sur...

- Optimiste Dany ! Optimiste !

- Optimiste. D'accord, soupira l'archéologue.

Daniel ferma les yeux et s'installa contre la paroi de la cellule, bien décidé à ne pas voir passer la prochaine heure. Il lui fallait dormir, un sommeil réparateur pour guérir les blessures qui étaient en train de se rouvrir. Il soupira surement un peu plus fortement puisque Jack vint poser sa main sur son front.

- Daniel, il y a quelque chose pour laquelle je ne vous ai jamais remercié.

- Hein ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Lorsque j'étais prisonnier de Baal. Vous étiez là, même si vous me proposiez des conneries du genre "ascension" et "autre plan d'existence"... Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé à ce moment là... je serais devenu fou.

- Euh Jack ?

- Quoi ?

- Si vous commencez à me faire des déclarations d'amitié et des remerciements, choses que vous ne faites JAMAIS, je ne vais surement pas rester optimiste longtemps, et je vais vraiment commencer à paniquer.

Jack se permit de sourire. Il venait de repenser à ce souvenir atroce en voyant Daniel si faible, appuyé contre le mur d'une cellule, le pull déchiré, surement pendant l'altercation sur la planète verte.

- Non, je dis ça parce que je sais que vous n'abandonnerez pas. Et que vous ne M'abandonnerai pas SEUL au milieu d'un vaisseau Orii à la merci d'une ex psychologiquement instable.

- Psychologiquement instable ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Oui, vous devez vraiment avoir oublié de lui payer une pension alimentaire pour qu'elle vous en veuille comme ça. Daniel, faites attention avec les femmes, vous leur donnait le bout du doigt et c'est le bras qu'elles vous arrachent.

Daniel ne put retenir un petit rire à la remarque, Jack essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, de dédramatiser. Ils avaient su tous les deux, a partir du moment où Eylin s'était révélée etre une traitresse, qu'ils retomberaient dessus à un moment où ils n'en auraient pas envie. Si tant est qu'ils puissent un jour en avoir envie. Cette fois ils étaient face à cette situation, on ne peut plus désagréable. Il fallait faire face.

- Vous y arrivez Daniel. Vous avez toujours su faire face.

- Je sais... je me demande si aujourd'hui je n'ai pas atteint la limite...

- Ne dites pas ça, nous...

Des cris retentirent dans le couloirs, coupant Jack dans ses explications. Des tirs de P-90 eurent don d'inquiéter Daniel. Si leurs compagnons étaient obligés de répondre c'est qu'ils avaient été repérés. Et qu'ils étaient en sous nombre. Face à tous les membres de la flotte Orii, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Vala apparut alors devant la cellule.

- Daniel ! Général !

- Vala, bon sang mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ? Vous allez vous faire prendre à signaler votre présence comme ça ! s'exclama Daniel.

- Le téléporteur est réparé, c'est le Colonel Caldwell qui l'a dit à Sam. On attendait cette oportunité pour venir vous récupérer.

- C'est impossible Vala, nous n'avons pas nos balises, et la cellule ne s'ouvrira pas comme ça, il faudrait le code et l'empreinte digitale d'un des gardes resp...

Vala venait de taper un code qui s'avérait etre bon puisque le champ de force venait de s'évanouir devant les grilles de leur cellule. La jeune femme fit un clin d'oeil à Daniel avant de repartir en courant vers le bout du couloir où les tirs Orii affrontaient toujours les P90 terriens.

- Vala ! s'exclama Daniel.

- Je reviens, cria la jeune femme sans cesser de courir.

- Elle est étonnante, fit remarquer Jack.

- Je l'avoue volontier...

- Vous etes inquiet ? demanda le Général.

- Oui ! Si Eylin attrape Vala... Ce sera une catastrophe...

- Elle ne l'attrapera pas.

- Je sais "restez optimiste Daniel". Mais les situations aussi chaotiques ne peuvent pas etre résolues d'une manière aussi évidente, je ne sais même pas comment Vala a trouvé le code.

La jeune femme revint dans leur champ de vision. Elle trainait un homme d'une taille impressionante vers la cellule de ses compagnons. Elle semblait peiner sous le poids du soldat.

- Vala ?

- Il est lourd, je suis désolée, je fais aussi vite que je peux.

A peine venait elle de dire cela, que les gardes Oriis apparaissaient au bout du couloir, elle atteignait à peine la cellule, et eux couraient. Elle sembla paniquer pendant un instant avant de se ressaisir, elle colla le pouce du soldat assomé sur lecteur et la serrure lâcha. Les grilles s'ouvrirent.

Daniel bondit juste après Jack hors de la cellule et il attrapa le poignet de Vala. Ils étaient tous les trois face aux soldats des Oriis. Les deux hommes prirent chacun possession d'un des poignets de Vala et celle ci hurla au Colonel Caldwell de les téléporter.

Mais rien ne se passa.

_A suivre..._


	17. De Surprises en Surprises

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 17_**

_**De surprises en surprises**_

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- RIEN JUSTEMENT ! s'écria Vala.

- Oh évidemment ! Pourquoi faut il toujours que la chance nous déserte au moment où je suis confiant ? s'insurgea Daniel.

Un garde s'approcha d'eux et voulu se saisir de Vala, mais Daniel bondit, plus vivement qu'il ne s'en serait capable. Il poussa la jeune voleuse derrière lui et lança un regard assassin au soldat. Face à cet affront l'homme lui balança un coup de poing dans le visage. Daniel vacilla, et ce fut au tour de Jack de frapper. Le garde s'affala, le tranchant de la main du Général encore fiché dans son cou. Daniel tentait d'entrainer Vala vers le couloir tout en se tenant le nez.

- Jack ! Il faut absolument que nous quittions cet endroit.

- Je sais, mais si vous voulez vous occuper des gardes qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver je vous les laisse volontier Daniel ! Mais quoi qu'on fasse, on tombera dessus, ils sont sur le chemin, s'écria Jack en relachant sa prise sur le cou du second garde qui s'affala sur le sol.

- Vala, où sont les autres ?

- Téléportés, quand je leur ai dis que je pouvais vous libérer en moins de deux ils ont appelé Caldwell. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché pour nous Daniel ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama le jeune homme, Eylin a dû activer l'occulteur pour nous empécher de fuir.

- EYLIN ? s'exclama Vala.

- Oui, c'est elle qui dirige se vaisseau.

Vala avait ouvert de grands yeux effarés à l'évocation du nom de la jeune femme. Elle s'était retournée face à l'archéologue pendant qu'il lui expliquait la raison de cette évocation et elle en était restée bouche bée. Sa haine pour Eylin s'était éveillée en une seconde, et il semblait en etre de même pour Jack, même si ce dernier essayait de le cacher.

- On tente les anneaux ? proposa Daniel.

- Quoi ?

- On redescend sur la planete, dès qu'on est en bas Vala prévient Caldwell et on décolle ? expliqua t-il.

- Ça semble correct. Mais il va falloir courir, annonça Jack. J'entends déjà les solats en approche. Prêts pour un footing ?

- Prêts, répondirent Vala et Daniel d'une même voix.

- Alors on y va mauvaise troupe.

- Que la Chance soit avec nous, déclara Daniel, solennel.

- Non, corrigea Vala, on dit "que la _Force_ soit avec nous", Daniel.

- Oui, mais j'adaptais à notre situation actuelle...

- Mais même ! répliqua Vala.

- Taisez vous tous les deux, et dépêchez vous ! les coupa Jack.

Le trio s'élança alors au travers des couloirs du vaisseau de guerre. Evitant tant bien que mal les zones de trop forte concentration militaire. Ils durent ruser à plusieurs reprises. Daniel colla Vala au mur alors que celle ci, inconsciente, s'avançait tranquillement dans un couloir qu'elle croyait désert.

- Daniel ! Pas ici ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Daniel plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Vala qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de se taire, et elle put alors entendre le bruit des pas de trois soldats. Jack fit signe à Daniel que la voie était désormais claire. Ils reprirent leur route.

- La salle des anneaux est là ! s'exclama Jack.

- Oui, j'ai vu.

- On reste sur nos gardes, on n'est jamais trop surs, ajouta le Général.

- Oui, c'est sur.

- Daniel, si c'est pour répondre de telles évidences, je préfèrerai que vous vous taisiez pour le moment. On rigolera plus tard... sur le Dédale par exemple.

Daniel grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Vala. Ils approchaient du but. Dans quelques minutes ils pourraient rire et respirer librement. Jack s'avança jusqu'à la porte sas de la salle des anneaux. Celle ci semblait dégagée.

- Mauvais pressentiment, annonça Daniel.

- Pas le temps Daniel ! répliqua Jack.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et se glissèrent dans la salle. Silencieux et discrets au maximum que leur permettait le bruit d'ouverture du sas. Daniel s'élança sur le panneau des anneaux et tapa le code qui leur permettrait de quitter le vaisseau. Jack et Vala étaient déjà sur la plate forme. L'archéologue rejoignit ses compagnons et attendit.

- Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? s'informa Vala, déconfite.

- Eylin a coupé tous les accès maintenant qu'elle sait que nous sommes hors de notre cellule. Elle va surement ordonné le départ en hyperespace pour semer le Dédale, annonça Daniel.

- Pas si finalement nous gagnons le hangard, fit remarquer Jack. En fin de compte, c'était notre première solution.

- Non, c'était le Plan B, rappela Daniel. Le plan A c'était : attendre Caldwell. Ce qu'on aurait du faire !

- Mais on ne l'a pas fait Daniel ! répliqua Jack. Alors on va au hangard, Vala vous vous rappelez où il est ?

- Bien sur ! Suivez moi, s'enquit la jeune femme en sortant du sas.

Les deux hommes suivirent leur guide. Continuant de deviser. Daniel déclara qu'il considérait comme impossible le fait de sortir du hangard puisque Eylin avait sans doute condamner les portes d'ouverture. Jack considéra l'objection de Daniel en s'exclamant qu'il allait tirer sur la porte de l'intérieur avec l'un des chasseurs Orii. Daniel finit par avouer que le plan de Jack pouvait marcher.

- J'espere que dans sa hate de tout déconnecter, Eylin a oublié le champ de force, sinon le temps que nous démolissions la porte et le bouclier... toute l'armada Orii sera dans le hangard.

- Alors il est temps de ressortir votre trèfle Dany !

- Et nous revoilà tributaires de la chance, ironisa Daniel.

- Opt...

- ... IMISTE, je sais !

Ils parvinrent finalement à entrer dans le hangard sans encombres - du moins pour eux, puisque quatre gardes se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard avec d'énormes bosses pour certains, et un torticoli pour d'autres - ce qui ravit Vala. Daniel pénétra dans le hangard et offrit à Jack un grand sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- J'ai un bon pressentiment !

- Oh tient, ça change ça dites donc !

- Généralement je ne me trompe jamais !

- Il suffit d'une fois ! répliqua Jack.

- Bon il faut savoir, vous me voulez Optimiste ou pas ?

- Si si, c'est parfait mon jeune ami !

Daniel faillit éclater de rire devant la mine excédée de Jack. Mais il se retint et accompagna son compagnon jusqu'à Vala qui avait déjà pris possession d'un chasseur. Ils s'y installèrent à leur tour. Jack appuya sur ce qui semblait etre le bouton de démarage.

- C'est où pour faire feu ? questionna le militaire.

- Là ! cria Vala en abaissant un bouton.

Un tir puissant alla s'écraser sur la porte d'ouverture. Daniel hurla, surpris par la puissance du tir. Et devant le regard des deux autres, il ne put que se justifier en disant qu'il ne s'y était tout simplement pas attendu. Vala sourit, et O'neill tira de nouveau.

- Bonne nouvelle ! Il n'y a pas de bouclier, cria Jack.

- On verra ça quand vous aurez détruit la porte ! Le bouclier est à l'extérieur !

- Mais les boucliers n'empèchent pas de sortir, c'est d'entrer qu'ils empèchent !

- Très juste ! hurla Daniel lorsque la porte éclata.

- C'EST PARTIIIIIIIII !

Le Chasseur traversa le bouclier, qui était visiblement levé, et Jack poussa un hurlement victorieux. Vala et Daniel éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux, puis la jeune femme appela le Dédale.

- Colonel Caldwell ?

- _Vala ?_

- C'est excat, pouvons nous vous rejoindre en vaisseau ?

- _Bien sur, une place de parking vous attend Vala_, s'exclama Cameron depuis le micro du Colonel Caldwell. _Nous vous attendons pour lever l'encre !_

Lorsque Vala déclara les mots "merci, terminé", chacun des passagers du chasseur Orii soupira d'aise. Enfin, ils rentraient à la maison. Même si les deux semaines précédentes n'avaient pas été trop difficiles, le côtat de situations dangereuses et imprévues venait d'etre irrémédiablement dépassé.

L'archéologue posa sa tete contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Vala en profita pour poser la sienne contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui ci ne broncha pas, et Vala laissa échapper un sourire heureux que seul Jack perçu. Daniel ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait à porté de main.

--

- Bienvenue à bord du Dédale, Général O'neill, Docteur Jakson, Vala.

La voix était peu connue pour la majorité de l'équipe et pourtant elle revint en mémoire de Daniel a une rapidité fulgurante. L'archéologue leva deux sourcils interrogateurs et s'exclama :

- Elisabeth ?

- Moi même, Daniel.

- Que faites vous sur le Dédale ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Nous avions un rendez vous avec le CIS.

- "Nous" ?

- Moi même et cinq autres membres d'Atlantis. Ils seront ravis de vous revoir pour la plupart, même si votre séjour à nos côtés avait été plutôt bref. Rodney est déjà avec Sam, il s'est pris de passion pour la technologie asgard que vous avez rapporté lors d'une de vos dernières missions.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Jack, exaspéré.

- Toutours allergique aux scientifiques Jack ? s'informa Weir.

- Apparement, répondit lemilitaire, laconique.

- Venez donc, le reste de mon équipe est en salle de débriefing, ils meurent d'envie d'en savoir plus sur les Oriis. Apparement vous connaissiez le leader de cette flotte ?

Daniel se ferma en entendant Weir déclarer cela avec entrain. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dernièrement au SGC, du moins, ce qui c'était passé en dehors des missions. Les évènements de la base n'avaient pas besoin d'etre raconté plus que nécessaire. La trahison d'Eylin avait été notée, mais ce qui s'était passé lors de son séjour au SGC avait été tu.

- Oui, il s'agissait d'une espionne qui s'était infiltrée au SGC il y a quelques mois, elle a fait pas mal de dégats, annonça Jack, cherchant à épargner Daniel.

- Oh ? Quels genres de dégats ? s'inquiéta Weir.

- Trop pour que nous ayions le temps de les raconter, trancha Vala. Et si nous rejoignions vos amis Docteur Weir ? Qui vous a accompagné pour ce périple vers la Terre, et surtout à travers la voie Lactée ?

- Mon équipe principale, John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et Carson.

- Carson ? Comment va notre courageux et intrépide Docteur Beckett ? s'informa Jack, cynique.

- Vous êtes injuste envers lui Jack, cet homme est ce que nous pouvions rêver de mieux pour Docteur en chef.

- Je sais bien, j'aime beaucoup taquiner cet homme, il me rappelle Daniel à ses débuts.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Daniel, tout à coup tiré de ses idées noires.

- Il est peut etre un peu trop gentil et confiant.

- Je vous l'accorde, approuva Weir.

Ils parvinrent finalement jusqu'à la salle de Débriefing. Autour de la table se tenait le Colonel Caldwell, le Colonel Sheppard, le Colonel Mitchell, Teyla et Ronnon. Visiblement McKay, Sam, Beckett et Teal'c avaient trouvé des occupations plus intéressantes.

- Mon Général ! s'exclama Mitchell. Quelle joie de vous revoir entier ! Nous avions peur de vous avoir véritablement perdu lorsque la balise de Vala n'a pas fonctionné.

- Nous avons eu une frayeur nous aussi, mais Daniel avait un "bon" pressentiment alors...

- Wouaoh ! siffla Mitchell. Jackson ! Vous avez eu un bon pressentiment ?

- Je vais aller retrouver Sam, répondit Daniel en faisant demi tour.

- Je vous suis Daniel, s'exclama Vala en lui emboitant le pas.

La porte se referma sur eux, les coupant du reste des deux équipes atlantes et terriennes. Daniel s'appuya contre le mur, exténué par le nombre trop importants d'émotions qui le submergeait.

- Daniel ? s'inquiéta Vala.

- Ça va Vala... ne vous en faites pas.

- Vous etes sur ? insista la jeune femme.

- Oui. Tout va bien, je suis juste en overdose d'émotions. Laissez moi une minute et je serai en pleine forme.

Vala sourit. Il voulait sembler fort pour n'inquiéter personne, c'était tout à son honneur, mais avec elle, il n'en était plus question. Pendant ces quinze jours sur la planète verte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et elle avait réussi à lui faire promettre une totale honneteté à son égard. Et elle pouvait affirmer qu'à cet instant il n'était pas honnete.

- Vous saviez qu'elle surgirait devant vous un jour ou l'autre Daniel. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et vous saviez que ça vous ferait mal. Alors, quand vous me dites que tout va bien, là, maintenant, je ne vous crois pas...

- Elle est tellement... comme avant, finit par répondre Daniel.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je vous crois sur parole.

- Elle est toujours aussi belle, aussi imposante de respect, aussi pétillante. Comment aurais je pu croire qu'elle était si fonciérement mauvaise lorsque je l'ai rencontrée ? C'est impossible...

- Vous étiez sous son charme, c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une si excellente espionne. Elle a su mettre en avant les qualités qui vous tromperez, elle vous a cerné très vite Daniel.

- Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas très dur finalement. Je suis naïf, passionné et crédule. Finalement, je devrais me méfier de tout le monde avec de telles caractéristiques non ?

- Je dirais oui avec plaisir, mais sans votre merveilleuse personnalité je ne serais pas à vos cotés en ce moment.

Daniel sourit à Vala. La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Il avança vers elle, la tira vers lui, et l'enferma au creu de ses bras, puis murmura avec douceur :

- Je ne regrette pas d'etre quelqu'un de confiant quand je vois ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre de vous. Finalement, mes défauts ne font de mal qu'à moi en général, sauf lorsque je deviens égoiste...

- Même lorsque vous etes égoiste Daniel, vous parvenez à ne faire de mal qu'à vous, fit remarquer Vala en se blotissant encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

- De toutes façons, je ne regretterai jamais le choix que j'ai fais lorsque j'ai poussé le SGC à avoir confiance en vous, à vous laisser une chance.

- Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, je vous avais lié à moi avec les bracelets goa'uld, rappela Vala.

- J'avoue, je ne me rappelais plus cet aspect de votre arrivée parmis nous, répliqua Daniel. Peut etre que d'etre lié à vous m'en a appris suffisament pour que je vous offre une parcelle de ma si grande confiance. Peut etre devrais je me lier de la même manière avec tous les aliens, objecta Daniel, pensif.

- Et vous vous feriez tué en moins de deux jours. Vous etes nul en combat, alors si en plus il vous faut défendre quelqu'un pour survivre, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

- Je suis capable de protéger les etres auquel je tiens, murmura Daniel. Je serais prêt à tout pour les protéger, même si cela doit etre la derniere chose que je puisse faire dans ce monde.

Vala leva ses yeux vers ceux de Daniel. Celui ci ne l'avait pas lâchée, et son regard était pétillant de quelque chose d'autre que d'amusement. Ils étaient brillants et tendres. Se pourrait il qu'il parle d'elle lorsqu'il évoquait les etres qui lui étaient chers ? Enfin, oui, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, mais à ce point ? Daniel dû comprendre les questions que posaient les yeux de la jeune femme, puisqu'il répondit d'une voix douce :

- Bien sur que je parlais aussi de vous Vala.

La jeune femme offrit l'un de ses plus beau sourire à l'archéologue qui la tenait toujours serrée contre lui. Daniel passa une de ses mains sur la joue de la voleuse, qui sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il dû s'apercevoir du trouble de Vala, puisqu'il retira sa main et se détacha d'elle.

- Nous devrions rejoindre Sam, elle ne survivra pas à McKay bien longtemps. Je vous ai dit qu'il était persuadé qu'elle avait des vues sur lui ?

- Qui Sam ?

- Oui Sam.

- Notre Sam ? Celle de Jack ?

- Oui, celle la même Vala, ironisa Daniel. En parlant de ça, évitait de trop en parler à la base, c'est censé etre interdit par le réglement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça compromet les missions des équipes SG.

- Oui, je sais, mais Jack n'est plus au SGC ! fit remarquer Vala.

- Oui, c'est ce que je leur ai dit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

- Vous ne devriez pas écouter les conversations privées Vala, ça ne se fait pas.

- Pourtant vous parliez fort exprès, et même si la destinatrice n'était pas moi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de vous entendre, surtout Jack et ses hésitations. Il était... touchant, plaisanta Vala.

- Ils l'ont été d'autant plus tous les deux, lorsqu'ils ont compris que parmis nous, et sur la planète verte, ils avaient le droit de laisser libre cour à leur passion, ajouta Daniel.

- ils forment vraiment un beau couple, mais on est mieux.

- Ne rêvez pas Vala ! s'exclama Daniel.

- Pourtant vous m'avez prise dans vos bras, objecta la jeune femme.

- Oui, et ce n'était même pas ma première erreur...

Leur conversation continua tout le long du couloir qui les menait à la salle des machines, où ils savaient que Sam et Rodney devaient etre en train de se disputer sur un sujet humainement inaccessible pour les non initiés, dont Daniel faisait parti, Vala elle avait l'avantage des connaissances goa'uld que Quétesh lui avait laissées, surement la seule chose positive que le symbiote ait pu donner à Vala. Alors que tous deux parvenaient finalement à la grande porte que ne traversaient généralement que les scientifiques, Daniel entendit Sam.

- McKay ! Vous etes infernal, ce n'est pas possible d'etre aussi obtu !

- Je ne suis pas Obtu Sam !

- Oh, pardonnez moi, mais comment dois je appeler quelqu'un qui ne parvient pas à accepter le fait que j'avais raison sur les conductions subluminiques du vaisseau ?

- J'ai accepté !

- Oh non ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que vous affirmiez il y a cinq minutes ! Vous étiez persuadé d'avoir raison McKay ! Soyez honnete !

- Mais j'avais raison ! Seulement je prenais pour support la technologie Wraith qui vous est inconnue, voilà tout ! s'exclama McKay.

- C'est une technologie organique ! Vous parlez d'une technologie sans lien avec la notre ! Et si je peux me permettre, la technologie Wraith ne m'est pas inconnue ! Je m'y suis penchée lors de mon séjour sur Atlantis.

- mais vous n'y vivez pas constamment avec ! Acceptez que je sois meilleur que vous dans un domaine Sam !

Un éclat de rire de Daniel eut don de faire taire les deux scientifiques qui dévisagèrent l'archéologue et Vala qui souriait de toutes ses dents à ses côtés. Sam soupira de dépit et repris ses réparations sur les moteurs du vaisseau. McKay lui resta figé.

- Je suis en sous nombre !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Daniel.

- Pourquoi n'y a t-il que des membres du SGC ici ? Où sont les Atlantes ?

- Salle de Debriefing, avec le Docteur Weir et le Colonel Caldwell. Mais où que vous alliez vous croiserez des membres du SGC, McKay. Vous etes à bord d'un de nos vaisseaux.

- Oui, c'est correct. Bon Sam essayez de ne pas tout casser, je vais voir si Elisabeth n'a pas besoin de moi.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Sam.

McKay ne prit pas en considération la remarque du Colonel et s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir du Dédale. Daniel vint tapoter l'épaule de Sam, lui témoignant par ce geste toute sa compassion. La jeune femme se retourna vers son ami et se permit un sourire.

- Vous a t-on montré vos quartiers, Daniel ? s'informa Sam.

- Non pas encore, nous attendons que Caldwell le demande.

- Je pense que nous serons tous au même niveau, si ils ne manquent pas de place, ils n'avaient pas prévu d'emmener une équipe entière d'Atlantis en plus de nous à bord du Dédale.

- Ça surprend de les revoirs, ça fait combien ? Trois années qu'ils sont partis non ? demanda Daniel.

- Oui, à peu près. Cette aventure a enflé les chevilles, déjà imposantes, de McKay, grinça Sam.

- Il vous distrait, relativisa Daniel.

Sam eut un sourire crispé et replongea dans les cristaux du vaisseau, montrant par cet acte que la conversation été terminée, elle se permit seulement d'ajouter qu'ils devraient VRAIMENT demander où se trouvaient leurs quartiers s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Daniel et Vala firent donc demi tour en direction du poste de commande où Caldwell devait avoir repris place.

Au détour d'un couloir, Daniel eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux que Vala s'étalait sur le sol sous le poids d'un homme que l'archéologue n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme étant le Colonel Sheppard. Il devait etre particulièrement pensif pour ne pas avoir été plus attentif.

- Colonel ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Bonjour Docteur Jackson, je suis désolé Vala, s'excusa t-il en se relevant, il tendit une main vers celle de la voleuse et l'aida à se relever.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit la jeune femme avec un magnifique sourire qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Daniel.

- Je vous cherchais, annonça John. Pour vos quartiers, on a quelques problèmes, nous sommes en surnombre, Teyla et Elisabeth ont déjà acceptées de partager leurs chambres pour en libérer une, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Bien, je dormirai avec Jack, proposa Daniel. Et Vala avec Sam. Je pense que l'espace ne sera plus un problème cette fois ci, Sam n'aura aucun mal à travailler malgré la présence d'une autre femme avec elle.

- C'est ce qu'a proposé le Général O'neill, annonça John. De mon côté je vais surement devoir supporter plusieurs nuits en compagnie de McKay, vu que Ronon refuse toute cohabitation.

- Je suppose que Teal'c a accepté de continuer sa cohabitation avec Mitchell... Enfin... Bonne chance, Colonel.

- Merci Docteur. Vala...

- Colonel...

Sheppard continua sa route, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Daniel se permit un nouveau sourire, cela devenait presque une habitude à bord du Dédale. L'ambiance était calme, presque aussi joviale que sur la planète verte avant l'arrivée Orii. L'archéologue se surprit à regretter le petit groupe soudé qu'ils avaient fini par former sur la planète étrangère. Surement qu'il retrouverait toute l'équipe au self. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Self, il avait terriblement faim.Il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, puisque la matinée avait été occupée par la Grande Evasion. Il se tourna vers Vala.

- On va manger ?

- Avec plaisir Daniel, répondit la voleuse avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

- Ce n'est pas une invitation, prévint Daniel. Juste le Mess.

- Je sais Daniel, je sais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le mess, ils virent, installés à une des grandes tables du vaisseau, quatre des huit compagnons avec lesquels ils avaient passé les quinze derniers jours. Le Docteur Lee avait finalement rejoint le Docteur Novak, et le Docteur Lam avait gagné l'infirmerie pour y retrouver ses anciens collègues du SGC. Daniel soupira, tout rentrait dans l'ordre finalement, même s'ils étaient bien plus soudés qu'avant. A une autre table, il remarqua un tableau similaire. Ronon et Teyla venaient de prendre place aux côtés d'Elisabeth et du Docteur McKay, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sheppard n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Beckett, lui, devait etre à l'infirmerie, tout comme le docteur Lam.

Les deux expéditions, qu'elles soient atlante ou terrienne avaient contribué à construire de véritables familles. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les autres équipes SG agissaient de cette manière aussi, se réunissant souvent pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre, et les membres actifs des vaisseaux comme le Dédale ou l'Odissée agissaient de même.

- Daniel ? questionna Vala.

- Oui ? pardon Vala, j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa l'archéologue.

- Je m'en suis aperçue, répliqua Vala avec un sourire. Venez, allons manger.

Daniel suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au service et se saisit d'un plateau qui fut rapidement rempli. Puis il gagna la table où la SG1 de tous les temps était déjà installée.

- Ah ! Daniel, nous nous demandions combien de temps il vous faudrait pour prendre en considération les plaintes de votre estomac, annonça Sam.

- Teal'c avait parié que vous nous rejoindriez vers les 14h, il a perdu.

- Ce n'est pas tout a fait correct Colonel Mitchell. Il est 13h53.

- Mais il n'est pas deux heures !

Le repas continua dans cette ambiance bon enfant. Mais Daniel remarqua un changement dans le comportement de sa voisine de table. Vala semblait pensive, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Apparement Teal'c en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, puisqu'il ne lachait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Seuls Jack, Sam et Cameron ne s'en étaient pas encore aperçu, trop occupé à deviser sur l'altercation off world, sur le vaisseau Orii.

- Je pense que nous aurions pu tenter de fuir tous par le hangard finalement. Si vous n'aviez pas été pris mon Général, nous aurions plus d'un chasseur dans le garage, fit remarquer Cameron, taquin.

- A l'avenir j'écouterai Daniel, lorsqu'il aura un mauvais pressentiment, annonça Jack avec gravité en tournant ses yeux vers l'archéologue.

- Vous devriez m'écouter plus souvent que ça, pas uniquement lorsque j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ça vous éviterait bien des problèmes, assena Daniel.

- Si nous suivions toujours vos pressentiments nous serions morts depuis longtemps Daniel, railla Jack. Vous voulez toujours faire ami - ami avec les aliens, ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, surtout lorsqu'ils ont un serpent dans le crâne.

Seul Daniel perçu le malaise de Vala à ce moment là. Il se dépécha de rattraper la situation en invoquant les Tok'ra, sujet que Sam défendit corps et âmes en l'honneur de son père et de Martouf, tous deux décédés. Et Teal'c ajouta à cela que les Jaffas aussi, avaient beau posséder un serpent pour la plupart, ils n'en étaient pas moins dignes de confiance. Jack s'avoua vaincu.

- Au moins, dans la voie lactée vous n'avez pas de Wraith, répliqua la voix de Ronon dans le dos de Daniel.

- Et j'en suis ravi, répondit l'archéologue. D'après ce que nous avons entendu dire, les Wraith sont au moins aussi technologiquement élevés que les Anciens, et terriblement cruels.

- Ils se nourissent d'humains, répliqua Ronon.

- Les Goa'uld sont sympathiques finalement, railla Jack.

- Je ne sais pas ce que sont les Goa'uld, mais rien n'est pire qu'un Wraith.

- Les Réplicateurs sont pas mal aussi, relança Cameron.

- Nous avons eu affaire à eux, une version plus élaborée, celle des anciens, annonça John en prenant place aux côtés de Sam. Ils sont une menace bien plus grande que les Wraith au final, même s'ils ne se nourissent pas d'humains, ils visent notre destruction, celle de la Terre en particulier, d'après Elisabeth c'est parce que nous sommes les enfants chéris des Anciens.

- Mais ils sont conçus pour détruire les Wraith non ? s'étonna Sam.

- C'était là a raison de leur conception en effet, Sam, répondit Rodney. Mais il y a eu quelques petits problèmes de ce côté là, apparement l'agressivité que les Anciens avaient influée aux Replicateurs a été plus forte que leur raison d'etre. Nous travaillons sur un code permettant de les neutraliser avec le Docteur Zelenka.

- Nous aimerions tenter une attaque massive sur leur planète mère, mais pour cela il nous faudrait l'appui des Wraith. Ce qui n'est pas facile à avoir, fit remarquer Elisabeth.

- Cette option ne me plait pas, grinça Ronon.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, eux ont les Wraith, nous nous avons les Oriis, et les réplicateurs sont des catastrophes dans les deux galaxies. Faut il absolument que les méchants sévissent partout ? s'informa Jack.

- Les méchants sont relatifs, Jack, fit remarquer Daniel. Nous sommes les "méchants" pour les Oriis, tout comme les Atlantes sont les "méchants" pour les Wraith.

- Mais nous, nous ne voulons détruire personne, si les Wraith et les Oriis voulaient vivre en paix, sans nous dévorer ou nous brûler vifs, on serait amis !

Chacun sourit devant la simplicité du raisonnement de Jack. Sam lui attrapa la main sous la table et la serra imperceptiblement. Un sourire illumina le visage de Jack sans que personne autour de la table ne comprenne pourquoi, exceptée Sam, evidemment.

- Peut etre devrions nous confronter les Oriis aux Wraith, commença Mitchell.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent la majorité des autres d'une même voix.

- Et bien, les Oriis veulent convertir toutes les galaxies à Origine. Les Wraith veulent conserver leur influence sur la galaxie de pegase... Ils ouvriraient une guerre immense entre eux deux.

- Le risque pour les autres peuples de Pegase est trop grand, répondit Weir.

- Ah bon ?

- D'une part, les Wraith et les Oriis auraient pour objectif de dominer les humains de la galaxie, donc au lieu d'offrir une échapatoire aux peuples de Pegase, nous leur imposerions de nouveaux psycopathes. D'autre part, il reste le risque que prendraient les armées Oriis, car il s'agit bien d'hommes, d'etres humains qui sont persuadés de ce que les Oriis leur promettent. Ce serait un massacre chez eux aussi. Mieux vaut trouver une solution à leur croyance aveugle, plutot que de les massacrer, expliqua Weir.

- Je pense que j'avais lu quelque chose à ce propos dans un des livres que nous avions sauvé de l'autodafé qu'ont subi les habitants du village d'Osric...

- Osric ? s'étonna Mitchell. Le vieil homme qui était en fait Adria ?

- Lui même, confirma Daniel. Il s'agirait d'une sorte d'Arche capable de faire voir la vérité à celui qui l'ouvrirait. Il semblerait que les Anciens aient renoncé à l'utiliser sur les humains, et sur les Oriis à cause du problème éthique que cela posait.

- Quel problème éthique ? demanda Jack.

- Celui de convaincre par la force, répondit Elisabeth, comprenant entierement les enjeux dont Daniel voulait parler.

- Et elle existerait ?

- Il y a des chances, répondit Daniel. Mais si je n'en ai pas parlé pour le moment c'est parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment la trouver, ni si elle existe encore. Elle a existé, c'est une certitude, les notes de Morgane le disent.

- Et cette arche de Vérité permettrait de sauver notre Galaxie des Oriis en ouvrant les yeux de leurs fidèles ? s'informa Vala.

- Oui, il ne serait plus question de sang, ni de confrontation armée. Et si les Oriis sont bel et bien détruits depuis que nous avons envoyé l'arme de Merlin dans leur Galaxie, seule Adria est en possession de tous les pouvoirs. La couper de ses fidèles diminuerait considérablement ses pouvoirs.

- Ce serait génial ! s'exclama Vala. Il faut que nous trouvions cette arche et que...

- Non Vala. Le problème, comme je vous l'ai exposé un peu plus tot reste entier. Existe -t-elle encore, et si oui, où est elle. Si je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé jusqu'à maintenant c'est parce que je n'ai rien pour assurer qu'il s'agisse de la solution.

- Mais si elle existe, alors c'est LA solution par excellence non ?

- Oui, bien sur. Mais encore faut il qu'elle existe toujours...

- Vu la situation actuelle, Jackson... je pense que nous pourrions partir à sa recherche. Vous ne croyez pas ? interrogea Mitchell.

- Je ne sais que répondre...

- Ça marcherait sur les Wraith ? s'enquit Teyla.

- Non, les Wraith n'ont pas besoin d'être convaincu. Ils font ce qui leur permet de survivre..., expliqua Elisabeth. Nous pourrions convaincre ceux qui leur vouent un culte, et ils sont très peu nombreux, ce ne serait pas franchement utile..

Daniel baissa la tete. Oui, l'Arche de Vérité semblait etre la solution la plus intéressante en vue de la situation actuelle, mais même s'il se tamponnait désormais royalement de l'éthique, il ne pouvait lancer l'équipe SG1 à la poursuite d'une chimère, et vu l'air que Jack avait pris, il était du même avis, pour une fois. Rechercher quelque chose comme l'arche nécessitait une certitude, une véritable piste. Or, il n'avait rien de tout cela. Il faudrait qu'il relise Origine, peut etre était il question de cette arche quelque part, où bien d'une planète occupée par les anciens dans la Galaxie Orii. Quelque chose, une piste...

Jack se leva et souhaita un bon après midi à tous les autres, il fit signe à Daniel, qui s'empressa de le suivre. Sachant déjà sur quoi la discussion porterait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

_A Suivre..._


	18. Solution ?

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Ship Jack et Sam.

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 18_**

**Une solution ?**

- On ne trouvera pas l'arche à moins d'un miracle ?

Daniel tressaillit. Il avait failli faire remarquer à son ami qu'il ne faisait désormais plus parti de ce "on", que maintenant le SGC continuait sans lui. Mais il s'était retenu de justesse. Il ne voulait pas blesser Jack, surtout maintenant qu'ils retournaient tous sur Terre et que chacun reprendrait sa place. Il allait surement souffrir pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'il ne se supporterait plus en sachant la femme qu'il aime en danger, menacée constament par les armées Oriis, et la deuxieme étant qu'il venait de revivre au sein de SG1 pendant deux semaines. Il avait replongé dans le bain qu'il avait eu tant de mal à quitter. Non, ce serait vraiment maladroit de faire cette remarque, d'autant plus terriblement puérile, à Jack. Daniel se concentra donc sur la question.

- A moins d'un miracle... non. Elle existe, elle est répertoriée dans un des carnets de Morgane La fée. Mais il n'est pas fait mention d'un lieu où elle se trouverait actuellement. Il faudrait que j'aille sur Atlantis pour questionner une nouvelle fois "l'hologramme", du moins, si Morgane peut de nouveau m'aider.

- C'est le seul plan possible ? Il n'y a pas la moindre indication ?

- Jack... pourquoi cela vous importe t-il à ce point ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Parce que je... ça ne me plait pas que vous partiez à la quête de Chimère, même s'il semble qu'en ce moment ce soit votre nouveau hobby. Le graal, l'épée d'arthur... enfin bref. Et puis je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques pour une fabulation !

- Vous ne voulez pas que Sam prenne trop de risques...

- OUI ! s'exclama Jack, horrifié.

- Ça ne changera pas grand chose à tout ce à quoi nous avons survécu ces dix dernieres années Jack. Ce n'est pas plus dangereux...

- Mais je ne serais pas là !

- Comme si votre présence était la clef de notre survie ! L'amour vous rend prétentieux Jack, railla Daniel.

- Je ne plaisante pas Daniel. Que ne donnerais je pas en ce moment pour reprendre les missions avec vous ! s'exclama Jack.

Daniel plissa les yeux. Finalement le réglement militaire avait peut etre une raison d'etre. La passion qui déchirait les entrailles de Jack à cet instant n'avait pour seule cause que l'inquiétude qu'il développait à l'égard de Sam. Et peut etre un peu la nostalgie.

- Elle saura se défendre Jack, cela fait trois ans que nous ne sommes plus tous les quatre sur le terrain, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et si je dois etre totalement honnete, elle le fait très bien.

- Je sais..., souffla Jack, penaud.

- Et puis c'est nous deux qui avons eu des problèmes sur le vaisseau Orii, pas elle, comme quoi, finalement, ce n'est pas elle qui a besoin de soutien, c'est nous, plaisanta Daniel.

- Vous trouverez toujours une réponse, quelque soit la situation n'est ce pas ? s'enquit Jack.

- Y a des chances, répliqua Daniel, malicieux.

- Et après vous râlez parce qu'on vous croit en possession de toutes les connaissances de l'univers !

- C'est différent, répondit Daniel en s'empourprant légèrement.

- Au fait ! Ce n'était pas du tout pour ça que je vous ai demandé de me suivre, déclara Jack, le regard de nouveau pétillant.

- Ah bon ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Ce soir, j'ai demandé à partager votre chambre.

- Oui, on m'a mis au courant.

- Et j'ai demandé à ce que Vala et Sam fassent de même...

- Oui, je sais ça aussi, et en quoi...

Daniel ne termina pas sa phrase. La lumière s'était faite toute seule dans son esprit. Jack avait fait cette démarche en sachant pertinemment que Daniel ne se sentirait pas de rester toute la nuit auprès d'un homme qui n'attendait qu'une chose, la femme de sa vie qui dormait dans la pièce à côté.

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que..., commença Daniel.

- Exactement ! Vous etes d'une finesse de raisonnement implacable Daniel ! s'exclama Jack en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est oui hein ?

- Ais je seulemennt le choix ? soupira Daniel.

- Et bien... Si vous ne laissez pas Sam venir dormir avec moi, j'irais dormir avec elle de toutes façons. Vala sera plus...

- VALA ?

- Oui, c'est elle la colocataire de Sam...

Daniel se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Ce qui fit éclater de rire le militaire si peu démonstratif. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Oh, il était persuadé que s'il disait non à Jack, Vala lui dirait oui et que l'échange aurait lieu dans la nuit de toutes façons. Donc autant faciliter les choses, même si elles n'allaient pas dans son sens.

- Je n'ai donc pas le choix, conclut Daniel en retournant au Mess.

- On a toujours le choix Daniel, répliqua Jack en riant toujours. Et puis, intérieurement vous etes ravi !

- Mais bien sur ! lui envoya l'archéologue tout en continuant d'avancer droit devant lui vers la table où les deux équipes devisaient toujours.

--

La soirée avait bien avancé lorsque Daniel raccompagna Mitchell et Teal'c jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils avaient passé quelques heures tous les trois dans la salle de jeu du Dédale, s'unissant face à l'équipe de John Sheppard, dans une partie de fléchette endiablée. Les Atlantes avaient perdu, de peu. Ce n'était qu'à charge de revanche, avaient ils dit. John avait surtout ajouté que la prochaine fois ce ne serait pas McKay qui jouerait mais Teyla, et d'après ce que Daniel en savait, la jeune femme était au moins aussi redoutable que Ronon question précision. La prochaine fois, ils perdraient.

- Il est sympa ce Ronon quand on lui parle un peu, affirma Cameron.

- Oui, il gagne à etre connu ce garçon, approuva Daniel.

- John, je le connaissais... enfin de réputation surtout, jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions sur Atlantis, il a l'étoffe d'un chef, mais pas celui d'un gentil soldat.

- Il me fait penser à Jack, avoua Daniel. Le même mépris des dirigeants, mais le même respect implacable. Un paradoxe.

- Ils ont l'étoffe de ceux qu'ils détestent finalement, remarqua Cameron en baillant.

- Oui, et vous celle de quelqu'un qui s'apprète à tomber de fatigue !

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de gagner nos couchettes Cameron Mitchell, fit remarquer Teal'c.

- Je vous suis ! Bonne nuit Jackson !

- Bonne nuit tous les deux.

Daniel attendit que la porte de ses compagnons se ferme pour prendre la direction de ses quartiers, ou plutot, de ceux de Vala, puisque son lit devait etre actuellement occupé par Sam. Il s'imagina un instant oubliant l'arrangement qu'il avait passé avec Jack, et entrant dans sa chambre officielle. L'image de gêne qui survint à cette idée lui fit froler le fou rire. Ils auraient l'air fin tous les deux si une telle chose arrivait.

La porte des appartements de Vala apparut devant lui. C'était bien la premiere fois qu'il entrait de lui même dans les quartiers de la jeune femme. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Bien sur, il ne craignait plus autant qu'avant l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Vala, surtout une pièce aussi personnelle. Mais c'était un pas qu'il n'avait jamais franchi, et ce soir, il allait le faire. Alors qu'il réalisait pleinement tout ce que cet acte entrainerait dans la relation qu'il avait avec la jeune femme, d'autres points s'imposèrent à lui. Où en était il en ce moment ? Sa vie personnelle était elle aussi chaotique qu'il se plaisait à se le répéter. Les retrouvailles avec Eylin lui avaient certes fait mal, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait craint. Il s'était senti déchiré, encore. Mais il ne s'était pas senti faible. Et il était évident que si son coeur avait supporté cette altercation, c'était en grande partie grace à Vala et aux quinze jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à se soutenir mutuellement. Elle affrontant les démons de son passé, discutant et tirant les leçons nécessaires, sans jamais se culpabiliser, et lui apprenant à poser les premières pierres de la muraille qui le protégeraient des blessures extérieures. Il ne s'agissait en rien d'une muraille imperméable, seulement d'une protection, où seul certain aurait le droit de passage, et même si l'archéologue se savait loin du compte, il ne perdait pas espoir. Le face à face avec Eylin n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il l'aurait cru. Peut etre que sa barrière avait déjà entamé le gros du travail. C'était une victoire, il lui faudrait remercier Vala et lui faire part de ses progrès. Elle en serait heureuse.

Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à pousser cette porte ? De quoi avait il peur maintenant ? Pendant deux semaines il avait partagé la tente de la jeune femme, alors partager une chambre, environnement bien moins exigu, en quoi cela serait il plus dangereux ?

Daniel se rendit compte alors de ce qui le retenait, outre le fait que l'intrusion viendrait de lui, il avait envie d'etre auprès de Vala. Il n'avait pas bondi de joie lorsque Jack lui avait appris qu'il passerait surement les deux prochaines semaines auprès de la jeune femme, mais il n'en avait pas été atristé, finalement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait plus. Elle était essentielle à son équilibre. Daniel poussa finalement la porte, inquiet des implications que cela entrainait en lui, mais déterminé, il ne dormirait pas dehors de toutes façons, et pénétrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre impliquerait de vendre l'intimité de Jack et Sam, ce à quoi il ne pouvait se résoudre.

--

- Je suis contente que Daniel ait accepté, finit par dire Sam alors que la bouche de Jack libéré ses lèvres.

- Il n'avait pas le choix, et puis je pense que cela ne le rebutait pas de partager ses nuits avec Vala, répondit Jack d'une voix rauque, vibrante de désir.

- Il lui faudra du temps pour l'admettre sans doute. Le risque lui semblera trop grand, mais Vala est bien plus importante à ses yeux qu'il ne se l'avouera jamais. Elle lui donne ce qu'il ne pensait pas recevoir... et puis... elle est ce que Sha're n'a jamais pu etre.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna Jack.

- Elle est libre du goa'uld qui l'avait possédée.

- Je ne pense pas que Daniel en ait conscience tu sais.

- Non, mais intérieurement ça le rassure, objecta Sam.

- Peut etre, mais je m'en moque pour le moment...

Jack avait à peine finit de dire cela que sa bouche reprenait possession des lèvres de sa compagne. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la toucher, de lui communiquer par une simple caresse tout l'amour qui lui brulait les veines d'une chaleur terriblement agréable. Elle finirait par devenir une drogue pour lui.

- Sam..., souffla t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit emballa son coeur. Il était sublime. Elle l'aimait tellement, lui, le grand Jack O'neill. Cet homme qui n'avait jamais cessé d'occuper ses pensées depuis les premières années qu'elle avait passées avec lui. Il était beau, imposant, sublime.

Le militaire traça sur la peau de la jeune femme les lettres des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, et qui pourtant explosaient son coeur de bonheur. Sam savait qu'il faudrait du temps à cet homme pour parler librement, pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais même si ce jour n'arrivait jamais, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour était aussi heureuse. Chacune des caresses de Jack vallaient pour des millions de "je t'aime".

Jack défit avec délicatesse la chemise blanche qui recouvrait la peau de la jeune femme. Il caressa avec attention chaque parcelle de peau dorée qui s'offrait à lui. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, Dieu qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans ça. La dépendance amoureuse était terrible. Le chemisier fut jeter au pied du lit, rejoignant le Tshirt noir du militaire. Les mains de Sam prirent vie, bien décidées à faire subir les mêmes douces tortures que Jack imposait à la jeune femme. Les contact devinrent fiévreux. Ils allaient faire l'amour au creux d'un lit au drap blanc, pour la première fois.

Pendant plusieurs jours sur la planète verte, ils n'avaient pas osé franchir le pas, trop heureux de profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre, des contacts amoureux simples, sans précipiter les choses. Ils ne voulaient pas détruire dix ans d'attente pour trop de précipitation. Mais malgré leur grands idéaux, ils n'avaient pas résisté bien longtemps. La tentation se faisait plus grande à chaque nuit passées ensemble. Et la barrière était tombée. Durant une des nuits les plus froide des quinze jours, Sam s'était collée au militaire, cherchant la chaleur protectrice de l'homme, ils s'étaient embrassés, doucement, encore hésitants. Puis la main de Jack avait imperceptiblement glissé sur les hanches de Sam, découvrant la peau nue de son ventre, puis désirant plus. La chaleur de leur amour avait fait le reste. Le froid de l'extérieur n'existait plus. Seul leur cocon était encore là, vivant. Plus rien n'existait qu'eux deux et leur éternité.

Jack s'était étendu sur le dos alors que Sam s'accrochait à lui, se retrouvant à califourchon sur l'homme, gémissant sous les caresses qui devenaient insistantes. Son Tshirt avait glissé le long de ses bras, puis était passé au dessus de sa tete, rejoint rapidement par celui de Jack.

Sam s'était battue pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour ne perdre aucun de ses instants précieux, voulant graver à jamais le visage de Jack alors qu'il la tenait au dessus de lui, son désir grandissant humidifiant sa peau. C'est à cet instant là que tous deux abandonnèrent leurs limites et leurs réserves. Plus rien n'empécherait à l'amour de faire son oeuvre. Et Sam s'était mordue les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de plaisir, lorsque Jack avait pris possession de son corps. Dans cet acte, tout avait été dit. Ils s'aimaient, et ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Comme si dans cette union, la dernière porte les retenant encore dans retranchements déjà branlants du réglement auquel ils s'étaient toujours conformés, avait été franchi.

Sam s'était endormie dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le sentiment d'etre entière lui vrillant le coeur. Jack avait passé la nuit à caresser les boucles blondes de la jeune femme, oubliant de dormir pour contempler son bonheur aux yeux bleus clos. Ils étaient entiers, et ensemble.

Cette nuit, à bord du Dédale, leur couple prenait une forme plus solide. Il n'y avait plus d'excuse à leurs actes, la planète verte était un souvenir, mais les actes qui l'avaient peuplée trouvaient leur continuité. Ils avaient sciemment repousser les limites, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une des chambres du vaisseau pour consommer leur amour éhontemment. Et avoir conscience de ce fait fit éclater le coeur de Jack au moment où la jeune femme se retenait d'hurler son nom sous ses caresses brulantes.

- Jack...,murmura t-elle, les yeux mis clos.

- Oui mon ange ?

- Reste encore...

Le coeur de Jack ratta un battement alors qu'il s'étendait tendrement sur le corps brûlant de la jeune femme. Ils étaient ensemble, unis dans le temps et l'espace, et ce n'était pas qu'au sens figuré cette fois. L'univers leur appartenait.

--

Daniel entra dans la cabine, une petite veilleuse était toujours allumée, et diffusait une lueur feutrée sur l'ensemble de l'endroit. Vala était allongée sur le lit, recroquevillée sur un des côtés, serrant dans ses bras son oreiller. L'image tira un sourire à Daniel qui s'approcha d'elle, saisissant le drap qu'elle avait repoussé sur le côté vide du lit. Il passa le tissu blanc sur la jeune femme, et la borda. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tache qu'il ne perçu pas le changement dans le comportement endormi de Vala.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un cri étouffé lui échappa qu'il remarqua l'air crispé de la jeune femme. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Un cauchemar ?

_A suivre..._


	19. Le pont vers l'Arche

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Eylin Vaun, qui sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, avant l'Arche de Vérité.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE.

**Couple** : Jack / Sam, Daniel / Vala.

**_Intrusion - Chapitre 19_**

**Le pont vers l'Arche**

- Vala ? Vala ! Réveillez vous, la supplia Daniel.

Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes il était resté figé face au spectacle de détresse que donnait la jeune femme. La machoire crispée, les sourcils froncés. Nul doute que le cauchermar dans lequel elle était plongée devait etre excessivement réaliste. Ce n'est que lorsque des larmes avaient percées sous les paupières closes de Vala que Daniel était sorti de sa contemplation morbide. Il avait immédiatement bondi aux côtés de la jeune femme, la secouant le moins violemment possible, lui parlant sans relâche. Mais la voleuse ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de ses ténèbres.

- VALA ! hurla t-il avec la force du désespoir. Bon sang, réveillez vous !

La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux violemment, Daniel ne sut jamais si son cri avait été à l'origine de ce retour subit à la réalité, mais il ne s'en soucia pas lemoins du monde. Le regard de Vala était brillant de larme, et pourtant trop sombre. Lorsque la jeune femme s'aperçut de la présence de Daniel elle l'attira vers elle et se réfugia contre le torse de son ami. Oublieuse du reste, ne cherchant qu'à se protéger des horreurs qu'elles venaient de vivre, ou revivre.

- Vala..., murmura l'archéologue, bon sang vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs. Vous n'aviez jamais eu de réactions à ce point violentes durant les nuits que nous avons passées sur la planète...

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa t-elle, la voix brisée.

- Non non, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être désolée. Que c'est il passé pour que vous ayiez si peur ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

Vala ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur la réalité. Sa réalité. Daniel la tenant dans ses bras, caressant son dos à un rythme régulier, le coeur du jeune homme battant contre le sien beaucoup plus rapide mais qui peu à peu tentait de s'accorder à son homologue. Elle devait respirer, le temps des réponses viendrait plus tard, ce n'était pas sa priorité absolue. Daniel dût comprendre, puisqu'il cessa de parler, plus accès dans le contact réconfortant qu'il pouvait témoigner à la jeune femme. Il remonta l'une de ses mains, encore occupée à caresser le dos de Vala, jusque dans ses cheveux, attirant le visage de la jeune femme dans son cou. Cocon protecteur.

Peu à peu, le rythme endiablé qu'avait adopté le coeur de Vala s'adoucit, sa respiration se fit régulière, et elle semblait en phase de somnolence au creuxdes bras de Daniel. Ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le jeune homme. Ils étaient vraiment un couple étonnant, enfin, si l'on pouvait parler de couple. Capables l'un comme l'autre de faire sortir leur compagnon de ses gonds en moins de quelques secondes, et pourtant capables aussi d'apporter le soutien et le réconfort nécessaire lorsque cela s'avérait judicieux.

- Merci, murmura Vala.

- De rien...

Vala et Daniel avaient à ce moment là pleinement conscieence qu'ils pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, que la situation était réglée, Vala n'était plus sous le choc de son cauchemar, et Daniel n'avait plus à tenir le rôle de la bouée de sauvetage. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait lâcher son compagnon. Vala se blotti même plus confortablement dans les bras de l'archéologue. Celui ci incapable de prendre une décision. Il finit pourtant par repousser légèrement Vala, qui grogna de mécontentement. L'archéologue ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire.

- Je vais me doucher Vala...

- Tu reviens après ?

Daniel ne se rendit compte qu'une fois dans la salle de bains que la jeune femme venait de le tutoyer. Ils étaient tellement déphasés du monde tous les deux à ce moment là que le changement ne l'avait pas choqué. Et finalement, peut etre était ce plus juste. Ils se connaissaient suffisament pour se le permettre, bien qu'il eut pu dire la même chose pour tous les membres de SG1, pourtant, avec Vala la situation était différente. Leur relation n'avait que peu de choses en commun avec celles qu'il entrenait avec Sam ou Jack, de qui il était le meilleur ami.

Daniel prit appui contre le mur de la douche, laissant couler sur son corps le jet d'eau relaxant. Trop de pensées tuent la pensée. Mieux vallait laisser couler la vie comme l'eau lui coulait dessus. Il ne pouvait pas tout diriger, et même quand il y parvenait, quelque chose d'imprévu survenait pour lui faire perdre pied. Avec Vala, essayer de tout controler serait certes impossible, mais en plus extrémement fatiguant. Alors à quoi bon.

- Daniel ?

La voix le sortit de ses élucubrations avec une violence inouie, la surprise le fit se redresser trop vite et il s'étala dans la cabine de douche. Son crane lui faisait terriblement mal, il aurait une magnifique bosse le lendemain. Et surtout, une honte ancestrale.

- Vala ?

- Ça va, Daniel ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme depuis la porte de la Salle de Bains.

- Oui oui, j'ai glissé.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Non, c'est juste que vous m'avez surpris.

- Oh, je suis désolée.

- Non, il n'y a pas de raisons, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout, la rassura l'archéologue. Vous ne vous etes pas rendormie ?

- Non, je me suis rappelée que je ne m'étais pas lavée les dents.

Daniel sourit depuis sa position extrémement inconfortable. Il allait se relever pour conserver un peu de sa dignité quand il réalisa qu'il était nu, dans une cabine de douche dont la porte était entrouverte, avec une jeune femme qui s'amusait à le harceler sexuellement depuis deux ans juste à côté. L'irréalisme de la situation le frappa soudain et il redevint le Daniel Jackson qu'il avait toujours été. Il s'empourpra et sentit un mécanisme d'auto-défense se déclencher au fond de lui.

- VALA !

- Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme dont la diction faisait la preuve d'une brosse à dent fourrée dans sa bouche.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez exactement dans la salle de bains ?

- 'e me broche 'é dents.

- BON SANG VALA ! Je suis nu !

- Ouaoh, chuper bonne nou'elle ! 'E 'ous rechoins ?

- Sortez immédiatement de la salle de bains Vala où je vous tue !

- Oh ! 'a va ! répliqua Vala sur un ton ironique.

- SORTEZ !

Il entendit quelqu'un cracher dans le lavabo, le robinet s'ouvrir et se refermer, et ce même quelqu'un sortir en claquant la porte. Il se détendit, soupirant, il ralluma le jet d'eau, se rinça rapidement et sorti de la cabine, cherchant des yeux sa serviette. Qu'il ne trouva pas.

- NON, je le crois pas ! s'exclama t-il. Et evidemment je suis un imbécile, je n'ai que mon pantalon sale...

Il enfila son pantalon, celui ci tombant sur ses hanche, un peu trop bas à son goût, sa ceinture étant encore dans la chambre, tout comme son sweet que Vala avait pris soin de subtiliser avec la serviette. Il allait avoir l'air fin.

Sortant de la salle de bains il chercha Vala du regard, et la trouva posté à l'entrée de leur chambre, la porte pourtant fermée.

- Vala, vous vous etes bien amusée, alors rendez moi mes affaires.

- Tu es carrément superbe comme ça, lui avoua Vala.

- Vala !

- Non, je te rends rien du tout, lui lança t-elle, taquine.

Daniel lui lança un regard meurtier et s'avança vers elle, presque menaçant, sa tenue - ou sa presque non-tenue - ne l'aidant pas dans sa crédibilité. Il parvint finalement devant elle et tendit une main sans équivoque.

- Mes affaires !

- Non, murmura t-elle.

- Mais Bon sang Vala ! Qu'est ce que je vous ai fais pour subir ça ?

- Tu veux que je te raconte ?

Daniel tressaillit. Qu'avait il bien pu faire finalement ? Pourquoi était elle ainsi tout à coup, dangereuse, taquine, malicieuse, mais aussi terriblement séductrice ? Finalement elle était quasiment comme d'habitude lorsqu'un de ses "jeux sensuels" se lançait aux dépends de l'archéologue, mais jouer à cela, maintenant, dans une chambre. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, surtout pour les nerfs du pauvre Daniel, surtout qu'elle semblait s'appliquer bien plus que d'habitude.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar atroce, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir les détails, mais vous étiez dedans. Et si jamais mon cauchemar venait à se réaliser, encore, je crois que je vous tuerai avant que vous ne vous tuyiez vous même, assena Vala en reprenant le vouvoiement.

- Je..., commença t-il, confus.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Daniel.

La déclaration agit en électrochoc sur Daniel. Il était figé, comme si son coeur c'était tout à coup arrêté pour de bon. Pas de fissures cette fois, Pas de blessures béantes, non, il s'était tout bonnement arreter. Tout comme sa respiration d'ailleurs.

Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque les mains de Vala effleurèrent son torse nu. Il attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et les éloigna de lui, en un geste de protection mécanique mis en place depuis quelques temps. Vala se rembrunit. Cette fois ci elle était sérieuse, véritablement sérieuse. Et voir Daniel la repousser lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, alors qu'elle tourner le dos à Daniel pour rejoindre leur lit, l'archéologue la retint et la serra contre lui, collant son torse au dos quasiment dénudé de la jeune femme. Ses bras enserrant fermement le torse de la jeune femme.

- Moi non plus Vala..

La jeune femme se permit un sourire immense. Un sourire plein d'étoiles. Ce qui, au milieu de la voie lactée, semblait presque nécessaire. Daniel posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme qui balança sa tete contre l'épaule de l'archéologue. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, mais surement de leur lit. Et Daniel se permit un conseil avisé, juste avant de ne plus etre en mesure de penser clairement.

- Vala... si jamais tu es en train de t'amuser avec moi, je crois que je ne m'en remettrai pas cette fois...

- Ne t'en fais pas... je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse et sure de moi.

- Cette fois, c'est fini, tu ne fuieras plus, tu resteras avec moi...

- Et toi tu me feras confiance...

- Marché Conclu ? plaisanta Daniel.

- Marché Conclu, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Daniel lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme, dans un baiser passionné au goût de victoire. Vala ne put s'empécher de sourire sous le contact et lança une dernière pique avant que le lit n'accueille leur chute.

- Tu embrasses bien mieux lorsque ce n'est pas au milieu d'un combat pour récupérer ton vaisseau, fit remarquer Vala.

- Non. Cette fois ci je veux récupérer mon coeur et le bonheur auquel j'ai droit.

- Viens le chercher... ton bonheur, ton coeur, j'aimerai bien le garder ! lui lança la jeune femme en l'entrainant avec elle.

Les lattes grincèrent sous le choc de leur chute, et ne conservèrent leur silence que durant la minute où Daniel ne fut occupé qu'à embrasser les lèvres de sa voleuse. Le reste de la nuit leur appartenait.

--

Jack caressa les cheveux de sa tendre compagne. Les mots les plus doux glissant contre son palais, incapable de les prononcer, pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. Sam ouvrit les yeux, pour voir cet homme auquel elle aurait tout donné en train de l'observer avec tout son amour. Jack sourit en voyant que la belle reprenait ses esprits. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de la passion qu'ils avaient partagée pendant cette nuit. Cette nuit qui avait définitivement tout scellé. Il voyait ce visage d'ange, ses boucles folles, se regard amoureux, cette honnêteté, et les mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'ils ne puissent les retenir.

- Je t'aime Sam...

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme attira le militaire contre elle et s'emparra de sa bouche. Une réponse positive parmis tant d'autre, et surement pas celle que Jack aimait le moins. Bien au contraire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jack... moi aussi, murmura t-elle alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Il nous en aura fallu du temps...

--

- BON SANG ! s'écria Daniel.

- Quoi ? hurla Vala en sortant de son sommeil, qui avait été très court.

- Je sais, ça y est ! s'exclama son amant.

Vala observa son archéologue d'un air incérdule, qu'est ce qu'il savait ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. Peut etre qu'il avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important avant d'etre entrainé par leur passion quelques heures plus tôt.

- Tu sais quoi ? s'inquiéta Vala.

- Merlin !

- Quoi Merlin ?

- Je viens d'avoir une vision !

- QUOI ? Daniel, je comprends rien !

- Je sais où est l'Arche de Vérité, je suis sur que c'est la mémoire de Merlin qui m'a provoqué cette vision, j'en suis persuadé ! Vala ! On va vaincre les Oriis !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Vala, perdue.

- J'ai vu une immense montagne qui explose, et l'Arche ensevelie sous une montagne de Gravats ! Je suis sur que c'est un indice que m'avait laissé Merlin avant de quitter mon esprit.

- Mais... comment... je comprends pas.

- Vala c'est très clair, quand nous rentrerons au SGC il faudra que nous allions sur Dakara, je suis persuadée que si elle se trouve quelque part dans cette Galaxie ce sera sur Dakara. Tout concorde, la Montagne qui explose, l'ancienneté de la cité, les artefacts anciens. On a gagné Vala !

- Pas encore..., lui intima Vala. Ne t'emballe pas...

- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Daniel, ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, je suis sur de ce que j'avance, c'était une vision ! Merlin m'a donné un indice pour sauver la Galaxie si jamais son arme ne suffisait pas. Il nous a donné la clef ultime de la réussite dans cette guerre, une option qui nous évite les bains de sang, et les pertes inutiles.

Daniel était fébrile. Il s'était levé du lit, complétement survolté, au point qu'il avait enfilé son pull à l'envers. Vala se leva à son tour, moins promptement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant qui sembla revenir sur terre.

- Je suis contente, si tu as vraiment un indice sur l'emplacement de cette arche, c'est vraiment génial Daniel... mais pour l'instant, il est quatre heures du matin, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu déboules dans sa chambre dans la minute... attends demain, d'accord ?

- Mais Vala ! tenta Daniel, penaud.

- Non Daniel ! Tu viens te recoucher, avec moi, et on profite de notre première nuit en amoureux ?

Daniel ne put s'empécher de sourire. Il n'oublierait pas la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, que ce soit dans les cinq minutes ou dans les dix années, alors le temps ne pressait pas, de toute façon ils ne seraient de retour sur terre que dans quatorze jours, alors...

- Vos désirs sont des odres, princesse.

L'archéologue embrassa avec tendresse la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment qu'il se décide. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans leur lit. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux que ces instants, l'Arche attendrait, ils auraient tout le temps pour sauver la Galaxie, pour l'instant c'était leurs coeurs qui avaient besoin d'attention. De toute leur attention...

--

Dans deux chambres d'un vaisseau spatial arpentant la voie lactée, deux couples officieux s'offraient les étoiles que croisait le Dédale, sans honte... et sans plus se soucier d'un quelconque avenir, si ce n'est le leur.

--

--

**- Fin -**

--

--

_La suite vous la connaissez... ou du moins presque... Le Dedale arriva sur Terre quelques jours plus tard, les Atlantes restèrent à Bord du vaisseau et prirent la direction d'Atlantis. Jack reparti à Washington, sans perdre le contact avec son amour, la voyant souvent alors que celle ci prétextait des rendez vous avec Daniel, que Landry ne soupçonnait pas etre faux... Daniel et Vala jouèrent le jeu, feignant un comportement toujours semblable à celui qu'ils avaient avant de quitter la Terre, un mois plus tôt, pourtant les sourcils de Teal'c finirent par attirer l'attention... quelque chose de nouveau lié ces deux là. Quelques semaines plus tard, SG1 quitta la Terre pour Dakara, à la recherche de l'Arche._

_L'Arche n'était pas sur Dakara, mais Tomin était l'indice manquant..._


End file.
